


All The Things She Said

by Ghostly_Dragon



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Love at First Sight, Murder, Mutual Pining, Period-Typical Homophobia, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 53,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Dragon/pseuds/Ghostly_Dragon
Summary: Kirigiri Kyoko, an detective working with the Police Force, meets the Ultimate Gambler Celestia Ludenberg one night at the casino. When murders start occurring— and she begins to fall for Celeste— everything she knew will be tried to its limits.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 100
Kudos: 121
Collections: clouds wlw favs





	1. Beginning

She was here again.

Just like always.

In the same spot, gambling against the same pair, the same emotionless expression as her eyes flicked over her cards, shuffling them around in a certain order that would steal her the win. The two unaware she was doing the same trick over and over again as they whispered amongst each other to beat the undying champion of the casino. Everyone held their breaths, awaiting the day where the champion would fall from her throne and someone new would take her place until she won her way back into that spot.

The room was eerily silent. No one paid any attention to the other games as they crowded around the match, eyes darting back and forth between the three players. Two against one. One against two. It didn't matter. The outcome would always be the same, it would be the same winner each time until someone rose and showed her she couldn't always be the winner of the game. The prize? Money, like always. A few thousand bucks on the table, it would change someone's life if they were to win it. But there wasn't much of a point to this match as it neared its end. The two placed their cards down and waited until the opponent was done and placed her cards down with that same winning smirk of hers; smug and fit.

The color drained from the opponents as they realized what had just happened; they had fallen for her lies, her tricks, and had just lost the grand prize as she licked her lips, eyes never leaving them as they darkened with victory. The people around them either collectedly groaned, laughed, or wolf whistles for the champion's unmatched talent.

A low chuckle escaped the champion. Groans escaped the opponents as they leaned back, scowls forming on their features. And then, the champion spoke with a voice that could send any shivers down any spines within an instant.

"I win," she purred out. "You lose; like expected."

The opponents' faces doesn't change. It stays the same devastated expression. The gambler reaches out and pulls the money towards her, flicking through them before placing it back down onto the table upon seeing the newly challenging faces that once held nothing but sorrow over their loss and she knows it's time for a rematch; but would be the point? It'll have the same outcome like before.

"No, we're not done here. We're beating you and that's final. You can't stay on that throne of yours, Ultimate Gambler," came the hiss of a reply along with a sharp nod.

"Oh? So desperate enough to win against moi, that you cannot see how you are going to fail again? I admire the desire you both possess, but you should know; no one can defeat me. If it was possible, I would have been defeated long ago, no?" The accent the gambler held was French with a hint of German; it held the glory of one; so elegant, polished, and refined. Anyone could fall victim to its ways and never once think twice about doing whatever she said just to hear their names fall from her lips.

"You don't know that! We'll win for sure this time!" one of the opponents exclaimed, already picking up their cards and shuffling them.

"I am not going to believe such lies," says the Queen of all Liars, almost mocking in laughter.

"Damn you, bitch! You don't know what's coming to ya this round! Just wait, your time on your throne is at an end."

A sigh escaped the gambler's lips. "Such a shame you are wasting your time on trying to defeat me in a game you cannot win. Perhaps your next failure will make things much more clear when you realize such an attempt is fetal."

Both opponents looked conflicted, as if they're trying to figure out if she's being serious or not. Ultimately, no one can see the past through her lies and poker face when she's where she belongs. The opponents don't realize this; but soon enough, they would when she beats them once again.

Sure enough, the gambler defeats them both once more and the prize is doubled due to the second round. She stands up, takes the cash, and walks out like nothing had ever happened. The two opponents complain about the lack of money and how their wives were going to beat them senseless.

In the back, as the Ultimate Gambler walks away, a pair of eyes watches with wonder. Until a second pair joins the first and breaks the silence, "She's a sight to see, huh? Some say it's pure luck to get to talk with her! She's quite famous around here, and there's no doubt as to why!"

The first person jumped in fright before calming down, looking the second over with wide eyes. The second person laughed before holding out her hand, a wide smile as the first shook hands with her. The first looked over the second, taking in the features that she could see in the dim lighting; brown skin, blue eyes, and brown hair in a very high curled ponytail accessorized with a paperclip-style barrette.

"Oh, let me introduce myself to you," the second person giggled. "I'm Aoi Ashina. But my friends just call me Hina. And before you ask, no, I don't work here. I just came by with my girlfriend, Sakura to hang out with some friends. I couldn't help but notice you were staring at the Ultimate Gambler."

The first nodded, noting how easily Aoi kept smiling away like nothing was ever wrong, and couldn't help but wonder how she managed to be so happy. "Kyoko Kirigiri," she replied after a moment. "You said the Ultimate Gambler was famous around here? How often does she come here?"

"Like, all the time," Aoi replied with a wave of her hand as her eyes moved towards the door where the gambler had walked out of. So close to meeting her, but yet so far far away from reach at the same time. "She's every gambler's idol. No one has been able to defeat her in her own game. Those two she was just battling? Her most recent opponents who never give up! Sakura takes me to see their games every single time! We even have a drinking game because of their desire to defeat her."

Kyoko frowned at the statement, hoping they didn't drink too much. "Erm, you don't overdo the drinking, do you?" she asked and thankfully, Aoi shook her head. Like Sakura would ever let them overdo it. "What else do you know about her? Any name, perhaps?"

Aoi shook her head; no one knew the name of the gambler. She never stayed around long enough for anyone to speak with her. She simply came to play a game or two, collected her prize, and then left as quickly as she came; but she always came at the same time, on the same nights. No one could catch her when she came in nor when she left. Naturally, not one person could ever know that much about her aside from her talents at gambling.

"Nope. Sorry. But judging from her talent and victories; she's a billionaire."

Kyoko's eyes widened slightly at the piece of information, clearly not expecting to hear that but went back to her usual stern expression as she nodded along with Aoi's words.

Her gaze moved over to the two opponents, who were arguing with each other about the poor moves they had made and who's fault it was for not seeing through her lies and poker face to figure out her moves.

"If you don't mind me asking," Aoi said after a few minutes of silence, "—why are you asking about her? I think you're the only one who's ever asked about her and if someone ever knew anything about her. Is there something you're trying to figure out or…?" there was a slight gulp as her face paled, "… are you trying to… kill her?"

"Wait, what? No!" Kyoko quickly replied. "I'm not trying to kill her. I'm in the Police Force. If anything, I'm trying to seek our murderers and jail them for good, not trying to murder anyone." There was a slight pause before she continued, "If anything, I'm asking because she might be a suspect for a murder."

Something about Aoi's facial expression told her that wasn't the best course of a response considering how that furthered the lack of color as she tried her hardest to keep whatever she had eaten down at the thought of the Ultimate Gambler being a suspect for a murder. Kyoko felt a little guilty knowing her words were the cause of it, but they could never really know if nothing was known about the gambler.

"I, uh, I'm sorry," Kyoko quickly added. "I didn't mean to make you sick at the thought."

"No, it's okay. I mean, it's to be expected."

"What do you mean by those words?"

Aoi shifted uncomfortably. "I mean, if nothing is known about her; she could very well be a murderer. But I don't think she is. She barely gets out of the house considering the lack of sight from everyone when they try to find her."

Kyoko hummed at the sentence. "She doesn't get out much?" she questioned and Aoi nodded as she launched into the tale about no one could ever find the gambler outside of the casino. They knew where she lived; a mansion near the edge of town, but no one ever saw her leaving nor going inside. "Does she have any servants?"

"Of course," Aoi replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I've seen a few people speaking about how they work for her; but there's one servant no one ever sees. They say he doesn't leave the house either, attending to her every need and want, but then again, they say he's her best friend."

"Her best friend is working for her?"

"That's what everyone says."

Kyoko hummed once again. "I see."

"Hey, Hina!" another voice broke in and Kyoko nearly jumped in shock when she saw a tall woman with muscles coming towards them. However, Aoi didn't seem to be fazed as she stood up on her toes to plant a kiss on the woman's cheek. "I was wondering where you went off to; Leon and Sayaka are waiting for us."

Aoi nodded, taking her hand. "I was just talking to someone who was interested in knowing more about the Ultimate Gambler!" she replied, jabbing her thumb towards Kyoko, who was still looking pale at the sight of the woman. "Kyoko, meet Sakura. She's my girlfriend."

"Hello," Kyoko greeted, shaking her head to rid herself of the trance. "A pleasure."

Sakura nodded in reply. "Sakura Ogami. You're interested in the Ultimate Gambler?"

"I… yes."

"Not much to tell about her. No one knows a thing."

Kyoko sighed heavily. "So I've heard from Aoi. You two come here to witness her game against anyone who challenges her?"

"Yes," Sakura nodded with a gentle smile. "Hina loves to see it whenever she's not swimming. It knocks up her spirit whenever she feels down or stressed out. There's something about witnessing the gambler whenever she's around. Too bad no one can catch her outside of this place."

"She must love the quietness of her home."

Who wouldn't like the quietness of their own home compared to the loudness of the casino they were currently in? The lights kept flashing whenever the music turned up to full volume, only lowered slightly so you could hear whoever was speaking. It would be impossible to lie to someone about your whereabouts unless you walked outside to talk to them through the phone. But to stay in your house forever without getting outside for some sunlight? That, to Kyoko, was a bit much considering her own dislike for being outside for too long.

"Do you know what days she comes here?" Kyoko asked, biting her lip softly as she thought things over.

"Hmm…" Sakura thought, tapping her chin, exchanging a look with Aoi before looking back at the lavender haired girl. "Mostly Thursday nights at 10 or 11. She either stays until 5 or 4 or she leaves after a match or two. Depends on her, really."

"I'm still curious as to why you want to know more about her," Aoi admitted. "You say you won't murder her or even attempt something on her by saying your with the Police Force, but who to says you won't try something?"

Kyoko sighed heavily. "Because I'm a detective. Why would I even attempt to do something so out of character for one?"

"Because everyone gets angry at the Ultimate Gambler. Those two blockheads are clear, shining examples of that," Sakura hissed out, jabbing her thumb at the two drunken men who were drinking to rid themselves of the sorrow from losing. "Hina and I kept seeing people getting angry at her and we can hear some whispers about how they wish she'd drop dead. And they're not subtle about it either. They practically shout it to the heavens."

All of her breath left her chest as she heard those words. Was it common for people to whisper how they wish someone would drop dead? Yes. But to yell it out loud was a whole other story, especially if someone were to agree with the statement and not a single person to defend said person who was the victim of those words. Kyoko felt herself getting angry and protective over a person she didn't even know about, and it confused her to no end.

She clenched her fists tightly as she narrowed her eyes at everyone who might've said those words, hoping they would watch their backs if the gambler ever heard those words escaping their mouths.

Who knew what the Ultimate Gambler might do?

"I see," Kyoko mumbled under her breath before speaking louder. "Has she ever heard those words before?"

"I don't think so," Aoi replied. "She always leaves quicker than anyone can blink."

"Smart if you ask me," Sakura jumped in. "Leaving before anything can happen to you? Especially if you hold the amount of fame as she does? You'll want to avoid any type of conflict and stay safe in your own home or somewhere you know no one will find you to attempt something."

It was very smart, indeed.

"I see."

"Is there any reason why you're asking?" Sakura questioned, arching an eyebrow.

Kyoko shook her head. "No," was all she said before she turned on her heels and began to walk out of the building, leaving the couple alone without so much as a goodbye.

Aoi blinked in surprise before slowly turning towards her tall girlfriend. "That was weird, don't you think?" she asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah," she agreed. "C'mon, Leon and Sayaka are waiting and I don't want to get back to see them kissing each other like it's the end of the world. I also ordered your favorite drink and food while you were gone."

"Ah, thanks!"

"It's no problem, love."

As they walked back to their table where their friends were talking and eating, their minds kept replaying how the detective kept asking questions about the famous gambler of the area.

How strange.


	2. Protege and Mentor

After casting her family aside, Celestia Ludenberg had done all she could in order to survive until she learned about her talent for gambling after an unfortunate encounter with a group of men who wanted everything she had with her. A bet was made and she had somehow managed to defeat them in a round or two of blackjack. They couldn't tell whether she was lying or not, no one was able to help them out when they saw her beating against what had been the champion at the time; Levi Hellston. He had been amazed at her skill and took her under his wing to teach her all he knew about gambling and taught her how to win at many card games. He was still amazed whenever she managed to defeat him at a game she had never heard about before.

At one point, Levi had been old enough to retire and she had challenged him for his title of the Ultimate Gambler of the town. Everyone held their breaths as he agreed, taking out his lucky cards as he shuffled, keeping his eyes on his protege, and Celeste watched him with equally blank eyes as she took the cards once dealt. Both had been silent unless they spoke out, and soon enough, Levi laid down his cards with a smug expression before he saw Celeste's cards and his jaw dropped as he felt his throat go dry before a proud expression broke out on his face. A hearty chuckle escaped his throat as he nodded with pride, giving his title up, giving her the prize money before walking home to spend the rest of his life in happiness.

Ever since then, she kept up gambling until she had loads of money and managed to get the mansion she lived in since. Levi had also helped her out in that sense, but she would never tell anyone that; her old mentor deserved the quiet life and she knew he wouldn't be liking the extra attention he would get if everyone knew he had helped her when it came to buying the mansion. But in terms of servants and whatnot, that was all her. They kept the house clean when she was out and made sure to keep a cup of whiskey whenever she returned from gambling. Sometimes, she just had to vent about the stupidity of challengers.

Celeste would never understand why Hifumi offered to help around the mansion but she didn't turn down the help. She would never turn down an offer for help, especially if it meant less things for her to do; but why it had to be him, she would never understand. Whenever she gave the pay to her servants, she made sure to pay them equally, though sometimes she'd lower the amount she would give them, but no one ever caught onto that.

Quite frankly, who would even catch onto that?

She had all she wanted thanks to her gambling talent. Her servants were paid and everyone was happy. Celeste was living the life and couldn't wait for the next night where she would head out to gamble the night away, watching as someone tried to knock her off the throne she sat on.

* * *

Celeste was sound asleep, her cat curled up next to her purring away, lost in a world of sleep, dreams, and darkness. But that all was interrupted by a knock on her bedroom door that made her cat hiss in displeasure.

"Celeste? Are you awake?"

The gambler could feel her eye twitching as she sat up on her elbows to look over her shoulder to see Hifumi coming into her room, dressed in his usual clothing, holding a cup of steaming hot tea. The scent of her favorite tea made her day until she realized what time it actually was and scowled as he sat it down on the nightstand next to her bed, backing up slowly when Grand Bois swatted at him, only to purr when Celeste gently stroked his fur.

Celeste rubbed her eyes with her other hand as she moved to sit upright, glancing towards her friend with a slight scowl. "Do you have a good reason to have woken me up this early, Hifumi? I was enjoying my dream and you ruined it."

Hifumi's hands quickly zipped up to his throat protectively, not wanting to be punched so early in the morning.

"I apologize for waking you up! But, um, you have a visitor and I understand you were out gambling last night but he wants to see you."

Celeste stared at him with wondering eyes, taking a sip of her tea. When she was done, she placed the cup down and said, "He? Who might be wanting to see me this early? Why have you not told the guest I am sleeping?"

"I told him that but he wouldn't listen. He said he wanted to see how his protege was doing with her gambling career."

"Levi? It's _Levi?_ " Celeste said with widening eyes, quickly climbing out of bed and shooed him away so she could get dressed and put her makeup on. She never wanted to disappoint and keep Levi waiting.

As soon as she was ready, she made her way to the living room to see the now grayed haired man sitting on the couch, drinking his own cup of tea. Levi glanced back at her with a wide charming smile appearing on his features as he stood up, smoothing out his dress shirt and tie before moving to hug his old protege. Celeste hugged him back before returning the smile the best she could.

Levi sat back down on the couch, one leg over the other as Celeste took her seat on the seat next to the couch. "I apologize for visiting on such short notice. But I had to see how you were fairing these days. I heard many stories about you, darling."

"I admit there have been a few tales or so. They are mainly about the attempts to take my title you have given me."

That made Levi chuckle. "So, I heard. Not once did anyone manage to beat you at your own game. I like to think you got that from me."

"I must admit you have passed a few things onto me, oui. But I do not think you gave me that trait to be unbeatable. I always had that."

"You speak the truth, darling," Levi smirked before pulling a deck of cards from his black pants, and Celeste couldn't help but smirk at her old mentor. "Up for a quick round of blackjack, darling?"

Celeste smirked as she held out her hands. "I'll shuffle," she said. "I do not trust you. The last time I did you started out with blackjack. Not to mention you marked the cards a few things. You're slipping on cheating, mon cher. You are losing your touch."

Levi stuck his tongue out at her as he watched her shuffle, dealing the cards, placing the rest in the middle of the table. He wouldn't lose to his old protege, and she wouldn't lose to him; the champions never lost. He couldn't wait to see how far her skills came since their last match.

"Are you ready to lose, Celestia Ludenberg?"

* * *

Kyoko groaned as she flipped through the pages of the recent report from a criminal that was arrested the other day. Unsurprisingly, it was from the local casino that had stepped out of line and began to attack others due to anger and as it turned out, he was working for an murderer ( who had gone silent ) they were looking for. Makoto Naegi had gone to speak with the criminal to learn the whereabouts of the murderer while she was left to read through the report to see if there were any hidden clues. A sharp knock on her office door made her tear her gaze away from the files before her to see one of her co-workers, Byakuya Togami walking in with all his high and mighty glory.

"I do hope I'm not interrupting," Byakuya grumbled, closing the door behind him as he strolled to stand in front of her desk.

"No, I can't find anything at the moment. I could use the break for a few short minutes or so. What do you need, Byakuya? Tips on where to take Makoto for your next date?"

The dirty blond haired man flushed as he shifted. "Kyoko, I advise you not to say those words in our workplace. You know how some think about… those types of people."

"Those types? There are no _'those'_ types of people, Byakuya. We're all simply human and they have to learn it eventually. I highly doubt Makoto will even acknowledge those comments."

"It's not just them, Kyoko. It's also my family. They'll die when they learn I'm gay. Especially that I'm dating someone with a lower status than I have. I simply cannot let anyone else know about my relationship with Makoto despite his luck with winning people over."

Kyoko sighed. For some reason, Byakuya would never talk about his relationship with the shorter brunette man they had known all their lives. She knew why. Same sex relationships were still frowned upon, especially with higher status families, but unlike years before, the world was more accepting of them. Byakuya refused to acknowledge that fact and pretended like he was straight to please his family, much to Makoto's displeasure. But never mind that tale, all she could do was wonder why he was in her office at this moment. He must have a good reason for interrupting.

"Yes, well, what are you here for then? You should be getting back to work soon."

Byakuya sighed as he placed another folder on her desk, making her eyebrow arch as she took a look at it. She paled slightly before recomposing herself as she leaned back in her chair as she bit her lip softly.

"It's not the best news, I understand," he sighed heavily, folding his arms as he shook his head. "But he won't cooperate with us, no matter what we do."

"He's busted, doesn't he understand that? He's working with the Serial Killer, and he doesn't want to admit it? He can save a lot of lives if he just tells us where to look for his boss. Christ. Have you tried threatening him, despite that being the last resort?"

"Makoto refuses to," Byakuya said, and Kyoko groaned. Makoto always said they could learn information without having to threaten and made them promise to use that as a last resort despite what others had said.

Kyoko rubbed her temples as she flicked the file back onto her desk. "Ignore whatever he tells you," she explained. "We need the information. It's the only way we have left."

"Of course. I was also told to tell you that you're needed to take a day off. Boss's orders, Kyoko."

Kyoko frowned. "Wait, what?"

Byakuya had already made his way to the door. "Head to the local casino. Who knows, maybe the Ultimate Gambler will be there."

"I doubt she'll have a game when she just had one," Kyoko hissed, despite the hopefulness that bloomed in her chest to be able to see the gambler everyone was talking about.

* * *

Levi scowled lightly when he saw Celeste win another round of blackjack and chuckled gently as he showed his own cards. His friend smirked in victory as she rolled her eyes, leaning back in her chair as Hifumi brought them some more tea along with some biscuits to go along with them. There was no doubt she still had her magic touch and he was losing his own magic touch when it came to playing a game with her. It made him so proud to know Celeste could keep a straight face when she lied to win a game of cards that would earn her money.

He chuckled as he took a sip of his tea, watching as she shuffled the cards. She certainly earned her title as the Ultimate Gambler from him, that was for sure. He took up his cards into his hands and quickly glanced over them, sorting them so he would understand them a little better and watched as Celeste sorted her own cards, eyeing him with blankness that always managed to trip him over. This time, he'd win for sure; he wanted to win just once against his old protege, for old time's sake.

After a few minutes of pure silence, he picked up a card, knowing he was safe for now. Nowhere near over the limit. He watched as she picked up another card, not showing any type of emotion.

"I have to ask," Levi stated with his own accent slipping through. Scottish. He was Scottish but he also had Romanian in him. "How many people tried taking you down whenever you showed your face at our local casino? How many times have you heard them whisper about taking you down from our lovely throne we've built up over the years?"

Celeste giggled slightly. "Many times, mon cher. Many times. They never do, though. They are quite stupid when it comes to making mistakes. I can predict their moves with a single glance. Some call me the Queen of Liars."

Levi smirked with pride. "Ah, I remember when I was called the King of Liars. I like how they passed down the title like I did with you," he chuckled as he picked another card up, placing it by the other.

Celeste laid down her cards after picking another one up. "Blackjack," she stated blandly as she took another drink and watched as Levi's eyes went wide as he laid down his own cards. He was close, but not close enough to beat Celeste in her own game.

"Son of a bitch…" he whispered. "I might've taught you a little too well."

"Perhaps you did teach me a little too well," Celeste agreed with a chuckle escaping her lips as she took another drink. "But I win because of those lessons, do I not?"

"That you do," Levi told her. "I'm proud of that fact."

Celeste grinned. "Perhaps you should come with me tomorrow. I have another game."

Levi smirked as he cracked his knuckles. "I think I'd like that, darling. I can't wait to see the looks of those sorry fuckers for trying to win against my protege."

"And I cannot wait to see how they look when they see _you._ "


	3. First Meeting

Kyoko felt her head pounding as she walked around the town with Makoto. He had taken the day off to clear his mind about his relationship with Byakuya while she was on her way to the casino like the rich man had suggested, plus Makoto said he wanted to drink with her and thought the casino was a good place.

"I mean, it's like he doesn't want his family to know about me."

"His family isn't exactly the type of people to welcome that kind of a relationship. Nor his sexuality."

"I know, but still; I wish I could meet them. Even if he introduces me as his friend. That's all I want right now."

The detective sighed. All she wanted to do was head back to work and see what she could do about the gambler and the whereabouts of the killer. She hated leaving cases unsolved and refused to give up so easily. She blamed her grandfather for that trait due to his training she had gone through.

"Look," Kyoko sighed heavily. "His family will probably disown him for being gay."

"Yeah, I guess he would be. Maybe that's why he won't introduce me to them… but still, it'd be nice to meet his parents."

"Just ask him if you can go over to his house, meet them as his friend and then spend the day together. It's not like you two act any different with each other now that you're dating, right?"

Makoto stopped and thought for a moment. "That might work. Thanks, Kyoko!"

"You're welcome, I guess."

"Have you been to the casino before?"

Kyoko nodded, remembering her last visit where she saw the game between the Ultimate Gambler and two challengers. She knew there was no way the famous gambler would be there tonight; why would she be?

When the casino came into view, Makoto beamed before hurrying on inside, while Kyoko stayed outside for a bit longer, taking a deep breath to collect her thoughts before eyes caught a sight she didn't think she would see. Two more people were approaching the casino, chatting away before they saw her. An older man with a woman about her age. Her throat went dry when she realized who the woman was and swallowed thickly when the girl planted her eyes on her.

Red eyes met purple. Kyoko took in the girl's appearance and couldn't help the slight flush appearing on her face. The girl wore a white lace-bonnet with white ribbons and had her black hair in two large twin-drill pigtails. She had pale skin, red eyes, and gold spherical earrings with a red gem in the center of them. She wore a gothic lolita-style outfit, consisting of a white blouse with a long-point collar, a white ribbon tied around her neck, a black jacket that includes white ribbon lacing down the sleeves, fastened by a simple white ribbon across her chest to reveal her red tie (consisting of a butterfly pattern layered on top of various spears with skulls attached to it) and the waist of her skirt, which is many-tiered and features white lace. She also had knee-high stockings trimmed in ladder lace, dark red mary janes with a thick heel held on her feet by three grey buckles, a white lace headband, and a silver, Gunmetal plated ring.

To Kyoko, she looked beautiful and just took her breath away with a single glance.

"I'll meet you inside, darling," the man chuckled as he patted her shoulder.

"Wait, what? Levi, what do you mean?" she questioned, watching as he walked inside without a reply, leaving the two of them alone.

Kyoko shifted awkwardly. "Uh, you know him?"

Celeste nodded as she played with her hair nervously, twirling it around her finger as she glanced at Kyoko. "Yes," she replied. "He's a good friend of mine. He was married, but his wife died a few years ago."

Kyoko nodded as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I hope I'm not keeping you from anything important…"

Celeste shook her head. "No, we just came here to play a round or two of blackjack."

The detective nodded wordlessly as they walked inside together, but not once exchanged names.

The moment they stepped inside, everyone looked towards them as they saw the two together, and Kyoko could sense everyone's shock and couldn't help but wonder why they were being stared at.

She looked towards Celeste. "Why are they staring at you?"

"No doubt because you are with me," she answered. "No one has ever been able to speak with me. I'm always gone before they have the chance to say a word to me. I have no interest in speaking with others but there is something about you that makes me want to know you."

Kyoko stopped still at her words. "Wait. 'No one has been able to speak with you?' But wouldn't that mean you're…"

"Yes. I am the Ultimate Gambler. The man with me? The former Ultimate Gambler, Levi Hellston."

Kyoko felt her heart pound. She was speaking with the Ultimate Gambler, who stole her breath away? She felt like she might pass out due to the honor, especially considering how she confessed she wanted to get to know her.

Levi walked up to them, swinging his arm around Celeste as he grinned around the casino, waving to his former fans and challengers. "I heard she had a game tonight, and I want to see you people try and knock my protege off of her throne."

"Who was it who challenged me?" the gambler asked, a smile of her own appearing, and Kyoko tried getting her blush under control. She was cute when she smiled.

"Me. It was me," the challenger stepped up, gripping his money tightly. "A thousand bucks, like I promised."

Celeste smiled, making Kyoko's heart skip a beat once again. "Well, let us continue. I'd hate to leave you waiting anymore."

The challenger nodded as they walked towards the table, placing the money on the table, and Levi watched with glee as the cards were shuffled and dealt. However he wasn't blind nor deaf to the looks and whispers around them, and he could hear everything being said about his protege. None of them made him very happy; they were threats, what they'd do if they ever got their hands on her, and how they'd win against her for sure and would make the loss a living hell if they could. 

Kyoko watched as his expression changed into pure anger and frowned heavily before making her way to Makoto, who was watching the game with amazement.

Her friend stole a quick glance at her before putting his eyes back on the game before him, a wide smile on his face. "I can't believe you managed to speak with the Ultimate Gambler and her old mentor," he said in awe. "Did you catch her name?"

"No," Kyoko replied honestly. "I want to see if I can catch her after her game."

Makoto grinned brightly as he nodded. "Make sure you get her name. I heard her saying how she wanted to get to know you better. It's rare to hear those words from her."

Kyoko couldn't help but smile gently as she replayed those words in her mind. It made her overjoyed to know the Ultimate Gambler wanted to know her out of everyone else in the world. She couldn't wait until this game was over so she could speak with her again.

After a few minutes of watching, Celeste placed down her cards with a smug expression as she licked her lips. "Blackjack," she said proudly and Levi laughed loudly as he clapped his hands in pure delight while the challenger groaned.

"Enough! I want to play another game to win back my money," the challenger hissed out with pure anger in his eyes.

"And what would that be?" questioned Celeste.

"Poker."

"Game on."

The challenger gave up as quickly as they challenged her as they threw their cards down the moment Celeste won the round. Levi crackled with laughter as he patted his friend's shoulder, watching as the challenger stormed off to grab a drink from his friends to drown his sorrows. Celeste's eyes shined with pure delight as she stood up, taking the money and moving to turn to any more potential challengers but they shook their heads, backing away intending to keep their money.

Kyoko quickly stood up, followed by Makoto, as she moved to find Celeste before she left with Levi. She caught Celeste's eyes and watched as the gambler smiled at her before moving towards her. She swallowed heavily as she watched the two champions moving towards them, hoping she would be able to catch her name. Makoto could see how his friend was looking and he couldn't help but beam when the Ultimate Gambler stopped in front of them.

"You were amazing," he said, catching her attention. "I don't think I've ever seen someone win that luckily in matches before. They usually go on for hours on end. How haven't you gotten caught yet?"

"Makoto," hissed Kyoko, glaring at him slightly before turning back to Celeste.

Celeste giggled. "It's okay," she said. "I have no idea if I am honest. As for how quickly the match went; it is easy to see and predict their moves."

Levi placed his hand on Celeste's shoulder with a proud smile dancing on his expression as he chuckled. "I taught her everything she knows," he winked.

"Not everything," Celeste replied. "Oh, where are my manners? I do not think we have been introduced. I am Celestia Ludenberg. But if you don't mind, I would prefer you to call me Celeste."

Kyoko nodded, holding out her hand as Celeste shook it. "Kyoko Kirigiri," she greeted before introducing Makoto. "And this is my friend, Makoto Naegi."

Celeste nodded to the shorter one before turning her attention back to Kyoko. They spoke for a little while longer before Levi interrupted by saying they needed to leave as he was going to be late for something. Celeste nodded before bidding the two goodbye, but before they left, she gave Kyoko a smile as she slipped a piece of paper into the detective's hand.

As the two left, Kyoko looked down at the paper, opening it carefully before her eyes widened. The gambler had given her the address to her house.

"What's on it?" Makoto asked, trying to see.

Kyoko placed the paper away in her pocket. "Her address."

"Really?" he gasped. "Wow, you've only met and you already got her address! What's next, her heart?"

"Makoto," Kyoko warned, eyes darting all around as everyone went back to their own thing, playing games and drinking the night away. "Don't say such things here. Not where everyone can hear."

"But—"

Kyoko sighed heavily as she began to make her way to the doors. "I know, but I'm not sure who won't start an uprising over those words," she explained. "I know for a fact not everyone in here likes to think about Celeste being into girls."

"I don't think that's crossed their minds, though," Makoto added.

"Exactly," she agreed. "I don't want them to start now."

"Alright."

But… was it a possibility that she could win Celeste's heart? Because by the Gods above, the gambler had already won hers.


	4. The Need To See You

Throughout the next 24 hours, Kyoko's brain was spilling out whether or not to find Celeste's address and see if she was home. The paper only contained her address and nothing else. She was having a hard time making up her mind if she was going to head out and see the girl she desperately wanted to see again.

She could still remember the way Celeste didn't display any emotion during her game last night and the way she made her opponent nervous with a single glance. How she would bet everything she had and would still win in the very end, walking away with any opponent's entire life savings. Her red eyes would shine happily as the game ended; the money becoming hers as she took it with pure joy.

Kyoko would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous for Celeste whenever anger poured out of the current opponent; they were strangers and yet, the detective felt the urge to protect the gambler at all cost.

There was no explanation as to why she was feeling like this. No one had stood out like Celeste had. Kyoko was never interested in finding someone that stood out like no other and yet upon meeting Celeste, it suddenly became clear that she was the only one standing out against the rest. Her heart pounded whenever she thought about that winning smirk and how her ruby eyes would land on her eyes, glancing up and down at her, earning a blush no matter what.

Looking at the address again, Kyoko swallowed thickly as she made up her mind, moving to put on her boots and jacket. There was a slight worry that Celeste wasn't going to be home or Levi was going to be at her house, but at this point she couldn't care less; she just wanted— no— _needed_ to see the gambler again. She needed to see those ruby eyes land on her frame, needed them to gaze into her purple orbs, needed to see that winning smirk and emotionless expression whenever she held cards in her hands.

No one else managed to get Celeste's address like she did. Celeste had said no one interested her enough to speak with them, how they weren't worth her time, but there was something about her that made the gambler want to know her better. Kyoko was the only one who managed to peek Celeste's interest and she intended on keeping that up.

The sunlight hit her as she stepped out of her house, shutting the door gently, making sure to lock it before she began to make her way towards the location. Her heart was pounding as she neared the mansion, hoping Celeste was there and wasn't out by pure chance.

She just needed to see the gambler again. Just once more and she'd be content for the entire day, maybe the entire week.

* * *

The mansion was a grayish color with the grass nicely mowed, the driveway had a single car outside. The windows were covered slightly by the curtains, and there were flowers growing. Kyoko had to take a step back to recheck the address before realizing this was the place, and now the only question was; was Celeste here?

Taking a deep breath, Kyoko walked up to the front door and raised her hand to knock. She tapped on the door and took a step back, hoping that the gambler was here at the moment. When the door opened, she tried to keep her eyes from going too wide when she saw a man with short black hair that ended with curled points against his cheeks and forehead and a small pointed ahoge, also he had glasses on.

"May I help you?" he asked, gazing up and down, trying to see if she was dangerous or not.

"Is Celeste here?" she asked, reminding calm and her voice was even like always. She would just treat this like an investigation.

The man narrowed his eyes. "Does she know you?"

"Yes," answered Kyoko.

"Are you going—"

"Is she here or not?" growled Kyoko, not having it with this man. "I'm not going to harm her. I'm not going to do anything to her, okay? I just want to know if she's here or not because I want to speak with her."

The man paled slightly at the tone of voice but nodded weakly, stepping aside to let Kyoko into the house and lead her into the living room. Kyoko stopped when she realized the interior was Victorian style but didn't question it much as she stood awkwardly in the room while the man rushed to get the gambler. She sat nervously down on the couch, trying to figure out what she would say to the girl she desperately wanted to see again.

What if Celeste kicked her out? What would happen then? What if she was lying when she said she wanted to get to know her better? It would hurt, yeah. But she would do whatever she said; it was the least she could do.

A few minutes later and she could hear footsteps coming towards her. She could even hear two voices bickering back and forth. Her throat went dry when she heard Celeste's accent. She had also caught wind of the man's name too because by god, Celeste was not happy with him, hissing at him for once again interrupting her. Kyoko swallowed nervously; what if she interrupted her?

"Honestly, Hifumi, do you always have to interrupt me?" Celeste hissed as she stormed to the living room, but there was the hope it was Kyoko there. "I was in the middle of something, you know."

"Yes, I know," Hifumi replied. "But she insisted on seeing you. Threatened me even."

"I highly doubt you were _threatened._ Anyone could raise their voice at you and you'd think you were threatened," Celeste rolled her eyes with pure boredom. "No one has ever threatened you at all since you started to work here."

Hifumi huffed as they came closer. "Levi did."

Celeste sighed heavily. "Levi threatened you because you refused to believe I knew him and he knew me. It was the only way for you to let him into the house. I mean, honestly, I told you I knew Levi and you still refused to believe him."

"He looked suspicious!" whined Hifumi. "I was looking out for your safety."

"My old mentor isn't suspicious in any way shape or form," Celeste replied with a slight snarl as she waved him away. "Now, go back to doing whatever you were beforehand. And bring us some tea."

"Fine," Hifumi sighed as he walked away.

As Celeste walked into the living room, she stopped in her tracks when she saw Kyoko on the couch, clearly not expecting the one person that interested her. When the purple orbs met her red ones, she took a moment to take in Kyoko's appearance before shaking her head, giving her a tight smile, watching as a blush formed on the other girl's expression.

"I was not expecting you," Celeste greeted. "What do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Kyoko?"

Kyoko was about to respond until she froze; how was she suppose to tell her that she just wanted to see and hear her voice? How was she supposed to pour everything she wanted to say in one big sentence? She never knew that talking with Celeste would make her speechless.

"Ah, well," Kyoko began shyly. "I wanted to… um… get to know you better. Since you gave me your address, I thought I'd come over. I apologize if I interrupted anything important."

"No," Celeste shook her head. "It's perfectly fine."

"Er… that guy who greeted me at the door—"

"Oh, you mean Hifumi."

Kyoko nodded slowly, unsure what to think of him. "He seems protective of you. Is he your brother or…?"

"No," Celeste shook her head with what looked to be relief at her answer. She just couldn't imagine what her life would be like if she was related to that one. She thanked every lucky star she had that she wasn't. "Goodness, no. He's just a friend. He needed work and I offered him a job here. He is a bit protective but he has a good heart but he can be a bit annoying."

"I see," Kyoko hummed. "He's the one everyone says a friend works for you."

Celeste nodded, she was about to reply until Hifumi walked into the room with two cups of steaming hot tea. Kyoko watched as the boy gave her a look before dashing out of the room, leaving the two of them alone. Kyoko couldn't help but feel like Hifumi didn't like her all that much.

"He seems…" Kyoko trailed off, unsure how to finish the sentence.

"Protective?" Celeste suggested. "Uninteresting? Believe me, whatever it is; I know. Just ignore him. It's what I end up doing most of the time anyways."

"Alright."

She would have to trust Celeste on how to deal with Hifumi because there was no way she could deal with him in her own way; it would only serve his annoyance with her. Besides, Celeste knew what she was doing when it came to her friend.

For now, she would enjoy her time with Celeste while it lasted.

* * *

He was gaining annoyance as he waited for his friend to arrive. The target was going to get away unless his friend finally showed up and made the last minute kill. When his friend showed, he grumbled out a harsh, "Finally!"

"Sorry," his friend replied, feeling slightly embarrassed. Their boss was looking annoyed and they knew they were the cause of it. "I lost track of time. Some ass wouldn't shut up at my work."

"Do you realize you could have cost us the kill?" he hissed out, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, I know. I'll look really hard to catch 'em, I promise," they choked out, not wanting to anger him further as they took up the knife that was roughly pushed into their hands.

"Good!" the man hissed loudly with annoyance and anger. "Now, get going! I'm not going to wait around for much longer. I want that fucker out of the way before anything else, understand? The sooner the better because we can get one step closer to our true target."

"Sir," they weakly said, rubbing their arm. "Who exactly is our true target? And why pick me for this job?"

The man huffed as he lit up a cigarette. "You'll see who we're after," he said while breathing out a puff of smoke. "And as for why I picked you; you gotta prove yourself, kiddo. Everyone else in my little… work line as proven themselves. You ain't proven. Here's the chance."

They nodded weakly and swallowed thickly as they felt their hands becoming sweaty a little as they tried to calm themselves.

"The target… where are they at?" they asked.

Another puff of smoke.

"You'll find them at the beach. Attack them the moment they're alone, understand? Make it quick and keep quiet. Wear gloves, do not leave the knife at the scene," he hissed out. "I want this done clean and leave little evidence for the Police Force. I _don't_ want another fuck up like Christian! Understand!?"

They jumped at the tone and nodded quickly. "Yes, sir!"

"Good," another puff of smoke to cool his nerves right down. "Now, get going. Report back to me when it's done."

With another nod, they quickly left, hiding the knife in their pocket underneath their shirt as they made their way to the beach. They had hoped this job would go smoothly and well enough to make an impression on their boss.

And they desperately hoped they wouldn't be caught.


	5. Murder (I)

No one ever said life was easy.

The rest of the hour spent with Celeste made Kyoko even more confused about her feelings. As of right now, she could firmly say she was falling for the Ultimate Gambler, but if word ever got out about it; she'd be ruined and the public would have very very different views on the possible relationship.

As soon as she came into work the very next day, she couldn't focus that well with her mind display images of Celeste's smile as she taught her a few card games ( winning at them with ease due to Kyoko's lack of experience ) and how she would bring up the cup filled with tea to her lips. Kyoko flushed. Her lips. They looked soft; so soft that she could kiss them to see if they really were or not. She wanted to throw out whatever people would say about them being 'disgraces' out the window and kiss her right there and then. But she had no idea how Celeste's staff would react to it, nor did she desire to find out.

Kyoko placed a gloved hand on her own lips and sighed. She desperately wanted to find out if Celeste's lips were as soft as she believed. By the gods, there were so many things she wanted to do and find out about the famous gambler but couldn't do anything about it. She whined slightly at the thought of having Celeste underneath her as she kissed every part of her and— no. She couldn't be thinking like this, not here, not now. A knock at her office door made her come back into reality as both Makoto and Byakuya appeared with pale faces.

"What's wrong with the both of you?" Kyoko asked, arching an eyebrow. "You look like you've seen a ghost or two."

"Um," Makoto began nervously. He played with the zipper of his hoodie while Byakuya didn't pick up where he left off. "We got a case."

"Oh? If that's all then why do you look so frightened?"

Byakuya shifted before he shook his head, folding his arms like he usually would as he looked at his co-worker with slight fear written in his eyes.

"It's a murder case. Someone has been murdered."

"Compared to the interrogations and looking for clues we're assigned to do, this is something else," Makoto explained the best he could without stuttering. "The usual team who deals with the murder cases are all busy or are on vacation. We never get to actually look at the bodies close up."

_What if it's Celeste?_

She thought of Celeste, her laying down dead somewhere and it just happened after she left or sometime after she left her house. Kyoko almost threw up in her mouth at the thought.

"Kyoko?"

"I'm fine," Kyoko heard herself say while waving them off. "I just need a moment."

Makoto didn't look too convinced, but he didn't push on the matter. He stole a glance at his boyfriend before turning back to his friend. "Boss says we need to head out as soon as we're good to go…"

"Which means hurry up and let's head to the beach," Byakuya scoffed as he turned on his heels and stormed out of the office, clearly unhappy with the turn of events. Both knew he liked his work days to be more silent and calm, he never liked having eventful days despite it making things more interesting.

There was the nagging fear that the deceased was Celeste. After all, how many people wanted to kill her just to gain her title? Far too many for Kyoko's liking. But then again, Celeste could handle herself. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that Levi taught her how to deal with people who might try something. But the fear was still there and she couldn't help but wonder what would happen if it was the one who won her heart.

Gathering her things, Kyoko quickly followed Makoto out of the office. She needed to find out if it was Celeste, and was praying hard that it wasn't. When they finally arrived at the beach, a massive wave of relief washed over Kyoko when she realized it wasn't Celeste who had been killed. Instead it was a middle aged woman with several stab wounds and one long cut on her stomach that did the deed pretty easily along with the others.

"According to the one who found the body; there was no one around when it happened," Byakuya grumbled with annoyance. "Obviously. The person also stated she was seen with several of her friends when she went missing, but they had already begun to leave before so they thought nothing of it. She had stated she was going to the bathroom and then taking off."

"The wounds look pretty deep," Kyoko noted, lowering herself down to check out the wounds better. The woman was still in her bathing suit, making it easy for the wounds to be seen and looked at. She winced when she saw the stomach wound and looked away slightly.

Makoto moved to check around the area, trying to find any hint as to where the killer was hiding. The murder weapon wasn't found but they could easily tell it was an stab wound due to the size and whatnot. But it looked like the killer was much more smart in covering their tracks, it was better than what they all thought.

"Kyoko."

"What do you need, Makoto?" she glanced over her shoulder at him.

Makoto ran a hand through his hair as his eyes darted to Byakuya who was writing something down in a notepad he had taken with him before glancing back at her as if he knew something she didn't.

"Back at the office, you looked scared."

"Oh, that. I, uh, I thought I might know the victim is all."

Suddenly, it looked like the younger boy understood perfectly. Makoto smiled softly as he spoke, "Celeste."

Kyoko nodded silently, there was nothing that could make her feel better until she saw the gambler was safe and sound in her own home. "Yeah."

A small smile appeared on her friend's face as he placed his hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "How about when we're done here, you head off to see her just to cool down your worries? I'll tell boss that you wanted to double check something over."

"Are you sure?" Kyoko asked, arching her eyebrow as Makoto nodded confidently.

"Despite you two just meeting, I can see how important she is to you. The way you looked proved it."

She released a breath she didn't know she was holding. Kyoko gave him a tight smile and a nod. "Thank you, Makoto."

Makoto gave her a smile before heading over to his boyfriend, leaving her to her own thoughts as she kept looking at the wounds before standing up. There was nothing else to look at, really. Whoever committed the murder would be found soon enough and this would be put behind them as soon as possible. A funeral would take place and everything would slowly go back to the way it was.

But who would even want to murder this woman?

As far as she was concerned, there was nothing important about this woman who would put her on a hit list of anyone unless she had done something to piss someone off so much.

 _But still, what if this had been Celeste?_ Kyoko thought with worry, praying nothing would ever happen to the gambler. A murderer meant danger.

"Kirigiri," Byakuya called as he approached her, his expression dull like always as his eyes didn't hold any emotion unless he was speaking with Makoto. "We have everything we need from here. Let's head back to the office."

"Head off without me," Kyoko replied, remembering Makoto's promise.

Byakuya blinked, clearly not expecting that answer from her. "What?" he questioned, narrowing his eyes. "We're supposed to head back together; boss will want to speak with all of us."

"I have something I need to do first."

He looked like he wanted to argue more but the moment Makoto appeared at his side, explaining how they needed to get back soon to let the others know what they found and to have the body picked up to be looked at more closely. Byakuya sighed heavily as he shook his head, muttering to Kyoko about not taking too long as he started to walk away, leaving the two friends alone.

Makoto gave Kyoko a tight smile as he gave her a friendly nod.

"I'll take it from here, don't worry," he promised, patting her on the shoulder. "Go on and check on Celeste."

"Thanks, I won't be too long."

"Take all the time you need and let her know I say hi, okay?"

Kyoko nodded as she rushed off, hoping to catch Celeste before she happened to head out for the day. She didn't want her going out today, not with a murderer running around, looking for the next victim of the bloody game they were playing.

There was no way she could have Celeste heading out with a murderer running loose. She didn't want to get a call from someone saying there was another victim, only to discover it was the one person she didn't want to find dead. She didn't know what she would do if Celeste was suddenly dead. Kyoko didn't want to lose her.

_Despite what others might say about it, I do love her—I do. I don't want her dead! She needs to stay indoors no matter what!_

She just hoped Celeste would understand her request.

* * *

Celeste didn't know what to think when Kyoko showed back up at her house but she was happy to see the girl again, but what she said made her stop in her tracks as she led them to the living room.

"I don't want you going to any games."

The feeling of anger fought its way upwards at the statement. She couldn't decide what she would do; it was in her nature to risk her life gambling away. But the look on Kyoko's face was desperate and it settled the anger down enough to the point where she could talk calmly.

"For what reason?" Celeste asked.

"Someone was killed yesterday," Kyoko explained. "I don't want you to risk it tonight. Please, just, say you can't make it."

"Kyoko, dear, I simply can't do that," Celeste replied with a heavy sigh, shaking her head. Kyoko paled slightly at her answer. When Celeste moved to walk away, she quickly grabbed her hand, feeling a spark when she did so but chose to ignore it. "Kyoko, let go."

"Celeste," Kyoko pleaded, tightening her grip. There was no way she could let her go out tonight with a murderer running around.

"Please, Kyoko, let go."

Kyoko shook her head again, determined to make her see why she couldn't go outside just yet. "I don't want you falling victim to whomever might have killed that woman!" she said, voice cracking slightly.

"I won't."

"How can you be sure?" Celeste looked back at her and saw how even the purple orbs that made her fall were full of pleading.

"I always manage to escape," the gambler explained with ease. "I won't fall victim to whomever might be out there. I play a round or two before I head off back here."

"I'd feel much better if you didn't go out at all for the night."

Celeste silently counted to ten in her head to calm the rising anger but Kyoko wasn't done speaking as she pulled the shorter girl into an embrace, holding her tightly, making the gambler blush pure red.

"Please, for me, stay inside for the night. Have Levi come here to keep you busy or something. I just want you safe and sound! I can't stand the thought of you getting murdered, and when I heard someone had been murdered, I was scared to death that it might be you," Kyoko admitted, cupping her face with a gloved hand. "Please, Celeste, stay inside for the night. It'll help me calm down."

The gambler felt her throat go dry at the words, and all she could do was nod weakly, unsure how to reply to the girl who made her feel so differently from others.

"… if it'll make you feel better…" Celeste mumbled, looking off to the side away from Kyoko's eyes.

Kyoko smiled softly as she nuzzled into Celeste's neck, feeling the heat from the other. With Celeste safe at her home, she would be able to focus a lot better.

"I promise it's only for the night."

Celeste nodded. "I trust you."


	6. Anger, Anger

Levi had arrived at her house shortly after Kyoko had left to head back to work and when she told him she wasn't going out; he was shocked and a bit upset at her decision, immediately questioning her about it. When he found out it was under Kyoko's request, he looked confused as all hell.

"You cancelled the game because of her?" he asked, gritting his teeth.

Celeste nodded. "Correct."

Levi frowned heavy, disappointment tracing through his eyes but at this moment, Celeste couldn't care. "That's no reason to cancel a game! You were expected to show up at the casino and win against this opponent," he hissed. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does," Celeste replied casually. "But it is only for one night that I do not show up. It won't make much of a difference."

Levi groaned heavy as he ran a hand through his sleek hair. "Celeste, I thought I taught you to never cancel a game. It could make you look weak. And you're doing it for some girl you've just met!" he whined, not seeing how his words made his old protege wince.

"I'm sorry but I have a promise to keep."

"Just go to the game."

Celeste shook her head, folding her arms. "No, I cannot go, Levi. End of story."

Levi frowned heavily, narrowing his eyes with a dangerous flash of anger, making Celeste wince slightly but kept her emotionless expression. "It's just a game like always, darling. What she won't know, won't hurt her," he stated.

"I don't want to break my promise."

"You won't be if she doesn't know you went out," Levi said, not giving up.

Celeste frowned as she rolled her eyes. "No, I am not going out, mon cher."

Levi scowled but dropped the manner. He watched as Celeste moved out of the room for a moment to speak with Hifumi, who was patiently waiting at the doorway, leaving him alone to his own ideas. It was one thing having his old protege having friends but he could clearly see how much the girl meant to her. They had only met two days ago or so, and yet they were acting like they both ruled the world together. It was clear to see how deep their feelings ran for each other, even if both didn't know it yet.

There was one thing he was sure of; he wasn't liking how they got along so well. They were too different in his eyes. Celeste risked her life each time she'd head out to play a game to win money and Kyoko made sure those types of people were arrested and put into a cell. Who's to say she wouldn't backstab his dear Celeste and place her into a cell for the rest of her life due to her gambling career? He didn't want to see his dear friend hurt.

Kyoko would only hurt Celeste.

He needed Celeste to forget about the promise in order to continue out her life like Kyoko wasn't suddenly a part of it.

Walking towards the two friends, he placed his hand on Celeste's shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze, making her freeze up. Hifumi paled at the sight of Levi's face and swallowed thickly, unsure how to reply and watched as Levi gave a tight smile but his eyes screamed how he wanted to be left alone with the lady of the mansion. For some reason, Hifumi had the urge to stay nearby just in case; for Celeste's safety and well—being.

"Mr. Yamada," Levi purred out with a bit of anger in his tone. "I wish to speak with Celeste alone. Do you mind leaving us for a bit?"

"Um," Hifumi stuttered out, shifting nervously. "Sir, I don't know—"

"Hifumi," Celeste interrupted him. "Leave us be."

Hifumi's eyes widened behind his glass as he forced his jaw to remain closed. He couldn't disrespect her orders, but he didn't want to leave her alone. "What? But Celeste, what if—" he tried saying before she cut him off.

"Leave, Hifumi. I will be fine."

Hifumi looked like he wanted to argue more on the matter but nodded slowly when he saw the outraged expression on the older man's face and turned on his heels, hoping to get out of sight before Levi snapped. He would hide behind the wall and listen in on the conversation, praying Celeste would understand his actions; it was only for her safety and even though they didn't know each other at all, he could tell how much Celeste's safety meant to Kyoko. He intended to keep her safe, for Kyoko and for his own sanity.

He could only make out small mutters of anger from both parties.

Levi was raising in his anger, Celeste's accent dropped a few times as she countered with her own statements. For a split second, Levi spoke another language that he couldn't make out. Hifumi could only think of them being swear words and it seemed like Celeste wasn't at all affected by them as she said her own fair share of swears.

His blood ran cold when a certain phase was shouted.

"I will not have you _**in love**_ with her! You are better than that, Celestia Ludenberg! You are _**not**_ going to be with her! You shall marry a nice man instead of someone who might arrest you!"

Hifumi nearly screamed out in total anger, sputtering how out she could love whoever until a slapping sound rang out and his jaw dropped as he heard Celeste's heavy breathing. She had slapped him; the very man who taught her everything she knew; the very one who had helped raise her from nothing.

Celeste had slapped Levi.

"You do not know anything," Celeste breathed out in anger, narrowing her eyes, flashing dangerously but it seemed like it had no effect on Levi. "I want you out of my house immediately. You will not see me at the casino tonight. End of story."

Levi rubbed his stinging cheek. "This will end badly, darling. You being in love with her will bring nothing but failure to you."

"Get out," repeated Celeste, tightly shutting her eyes as she gritted her teeth. She was shaking in anger as Levi's words played out. "Get out, get out, get out!"

Levi stuffed his hands into his pockets as he scoffed. "Nothing good will come of this. You'll see in the very end, darling. It's a curse that you're in love with her! She will be the death of you. You'll be arrested and it'll be her fault! Anything bad that happens is because of your love for her."

"Get out!" Celeste screamed. "I don't want to see you!"

At this point, Hifumi came out from behind the corner and scowled at the older man, moving to his friend's side while another servant moved to get the millionaire out of the house. While Levi was being escorted out, Hifumi moved Celeste into the living room and sat her down on the couch. She was breathing heavily from her calming anger and he quickly moved to get her something to drink, not bothering to make her tea and grabbed a cup, filling it with water, and rushing back to her to find Grand Bois on her lap.

He smiled softly. Her cat always seemed to sense whenever she was distressed and was quickly able to calm her down. It was cute, in his eyes.

"Here, drink this," Hifumi whispered, sitting down next to her as she took a sip of the water. He rubbed her back comfortingly. "It's okay. He's gone now, Celeste. He won't anger you anymore."

Celeste shook gently. "Is he right?" she asked quietly. "Will… is it… is me being in love with Kyoko really a curse that will bring my death?"

Hifumi gasped and shook his head. "What? No! Why would you think such a thing? He was just upset. He doesn't know anything."

"But… the way he said it…"

"Ignore his words!" Hifumi replied. "He doesn't know anything. He doesn't know how you look nor feel around Kyoko, does he? What could he possibly know without knowing all of that? Don't listen to him."

Celeste knew it was a well known fact that she felt something around Kyoko. She had told Hifumi how she felt when the detective was around, how her heart would skip a beat. How it felt like lightning whenever she accidentally brushed her hand up against Kyoko's gloved hand. How she just wanted to be around the lavender haired girl because she made her feel so safe and sound.

So when Kyoko showed up, suddenly requesting her to stay home, Celeste was torn between saying she would and then heading out or doing exactly what she requested of her. But when it was revealed a murder had taken place, Celeste felt her fear sky rocket, and when Kyoko admitted she was scared it was her who had been killed; Celeste caved in.

"I suppose you are right," she mumbled under her breath as she placed the cup down onto the table. Her other hand stroking Grand Bois gently. "But hearing those words from Levi, of all people…"

Hifumi nodded in understanding. "I know how you must feel hearing those words coming from your old mentor, but you must ignore him."

"I will try but I do not know how long I will be able to do it," Celeste replied with a heavy sigh, leaning against the couch.

Hifumi smiled as he patted her shoulder despite the look she was giving him in return, shrugging off his hand.

* * *

Byakuya was upset over the small amount of information that they were given, slamming his hand down onto the desk. They were in Kyoko's office, trying to piece together who it might've been.

The woman's family and friends hadn't given them much to work with; saying she barely had many friends, nor did she do anything to piss people off. She kept to herself and basically did nothing. They had to fight to get her out of the house most of the time.

All in all, they had nothing to work with and it was upsetting the rich man greatly as he stormed in a circle in the office. Kyoko groaned as she watched Byakuya muttering to himself while Makoto watched his boyfriend.

"Honestly, Byakuya," Kyoko hissed out through her teeth. "Stop pacing around. It's not like this hasn't happened before."

Byakuya snapped his attention to her. "I'm sorry! But we should have more information by now."

"But these things take time," Makoto stressed.

"Yet surely they could've found something by now!" growled Byakuya. "It's not like they're busy. They're always looking at dead bodies to find more information, but this time, it's like the murder ever happened."

"You're forgetting the wounds," Kyoko sighed heavily. "How deep they went due to the knife being jabbed in so far and dug straight down and up the stomach along with several other places were the other stab wounds were located."

Makoto leaned against the wall, folding his arms as he looked out the window at the clear sky, though it seemed dull in his eyes. "We should just wait until the others get back," he suggested. "Boss did say how we could leave this to the others, remember? We did what we wanted."

"We're not stopping," Byakuya said. "We're finding out the murderer."

Kyoko groaned as she slammed her head down onto the desk, looking up to watch as he paced around, trying his lip before sitting up right. "All we know is that they used a knife to kill the victim."

"To which they left several deep stab wounds," added Makoto. "The victim hardly got out of the house and was practically forced to whenever she did. According to her friends and family, she hardly had any friends and didn't do anything to piss people off."

Byakuya nodded in agreement as he folded his arms, looking down at the report they were given. "It's also stated from her brother that she generally went out on Thursday nights to get a cup of coffee with her friends. The 'agreement' they had to make sure she got out," he stated.

"Her mother also stated how she was on watch," Kyoko recalled. "Suicide Watch, if I remember correctly."

Makoto nodded. "Which means the agreement was made to ensure she wasn't near any sharp objects and to make her see how she had people to help her."

"But in the family's eyes, her death was first seen as suicide," Byakuya explained, bringing up the memory when the family was told. "The wounds quickly shut the idea down. After all, how would she be able to make the deep wounds?"

"Not to mention, the knife was nowhere to be found," Kyoko noted. "The killer took the time to make sure no evidence was left behind."

Makoto shifted nervously. "You think the killer might strike again?"

"It could happen, yes."

 _If that's the case, then I don't want it to be Celeste,_ Kyoko thought with a slight gulp. The thought of another murder and it being Celeste made her want to throw up even more. She couldn't have her dead.

She just couldn't.

* * *

They shifted nervously under his gaze, watching as he lit up another cigarette and looked at the bloody knife in front of him, blowing out a puff of smoke. The woman was a pain in the ass. Always inside the house, on watch for suicide, she was a tough target but it had been done in the very end.

She should've thought twice before going to the casino beforehand.

"Well done," he purred out. "I'm amazed, kiddo."

They swallowed a lump in their throat. "So… I'm free to go, right? You don't have a use for me anymore."

"Oh," a chuckle escaped his throat. "I still have use. I've sent someone else out to stalk the next target and they came back today with the information needed. Tomorrow, you strike."

"Why me!?" they yelped. "Toni or Annabelle would be the better murderer! I already have someone's blood on my hands. I'll _never_ sleep right again knowing what I did. I'll always hear her screams… pleads…"

He narrowed his eyes as they flashed with pure anger. "Tough shit, you signed up for this job, and you take it with pride," another puff of smoke went into their face and they coughed.

"Sir… please…"

"No," he shook his head, throwing them a gun. "Use this tomorrow. Find them in the forest at the park. Shoot them in the head, leg, and stomach, understand? Here's a description of them and their picture."

They took the picture given and paled with realization. "I know them…" they whispered out, tightly shutting their eyes. "You're asking me to _murder_ my friend! I can't do that."

"You can and you will," he sneered. "Come back when you finish the job, kiddo."

"Yes, sir…"


	7. Three Magical Words

As soon as work ended the next day, Kyoko was quick to head down to check on Celeste. She was overjoyed to know the gambler had kept her promise and hadn't left for the casino, but was shocked to see her upset and on edge.

Upon learning that Levi had visited and said all those things, Kyoko found her own anger raising. How could he possibly know that it was a curse? But it answered the question if Levi would approve of any type of relationship between them. He wouldn't.

Celeste was upset beyond belief over the words Levi had angrily spoken, and nothing would be able to comfort her. He wouldn't stand behind her if anyone were to find out she wanted the detective over any man that could look her away. For some reason, Kyoko found herself getting angry at how quickly he left his friend's side, not understanding how he could do such a thing after all they had been through. All because she was in love with the single undefeated gambler, who earned his old title by defeating him in a match, a girl with beautiful ruby red eyes whose name was Celestia Ludenberg.

Kyoko held her crush tight as Celeste ranted on how she wanted to strangle Levi until he admitted how wrong he had been to say such things; how he didn't have a right to assume things about Kyoko herself.

"Don't mind him. He doesn't understand," Kyoko told her, hoping she would be able to calm Celeste down.

"I just—! I hate how he acts like he knows what's best for me."

"I know, I know."

"He said it was a curse," Celeste whispered out. It made her wince at how it was said and she swallowed thickly. "He said being with you would cause my death, or end up with my arrest due to my gambling life. He called it a curse that I'm in love with you."

Kyoko sucked in a sharp breath at the word 'love' and felt her hopes rising despite her anger for Levi. "It's not a curse. He's someone who can't understand how love can be between two people of the same gender," she whispered out, tightening her hold on Celeste's shoulder. "I promise you, Celeste, it's not a curse."

There was a slight whine sound from the other girl and Kyoko sucked in another sharp breath. Levi's words had fucked Celeste's mind up so much, and she didn't know how to undo that.

How would she be able to convince her that Levi was wrong? It had planted seeds of doubt in her mind.

"How can you be sure?" Celeste asked, and it broke Kyoko's heart a little.

"Because he's trying to scare you," she replied, not trusting any other words at the moment as she held on tighter, afraid to let go. "How could someone cause the death of another just by being with them? By being in love with them? It's ridiculous."

Celeste nodded as if in agreement with her words. "I understand," she muttered lowly. "But I am still uncertain."

She froze slightly. How could she prove that she didn't have to worry? Celeste would always have a part of her inside that would doubt her words and worry if Levi was right. Kyoko gulped as an idea formed in her mind, but the question was; would she be pushed away? Would Celeste ultimately think Levi was right in the very end and push her away to possibly save her own skin?

She hoped the outcome would be the one she wanted.

With a slightly shaky hand, Kyoko moved to cup Celeste's chin and watched as the gambler gave her a confused expression but there was a slight blush as she realized how close they were. A second passed by before Kyoko gained the courage to close the distance between them, and heard Celeste gasp slightly, tensing up before she relaxed and melted into the kiss.

Celeste tasted like something sweet and sugary like chocolate, and Kyoko found herself wanting more of that. She was lit up from the inside and every place her hands touched, holding her carefully in place as the world spun into light and sound and nothing else. Both leaned into the kiss, lost to each detail, every way they touched, and the way they both made soft noises. When they broke apart, Kyoko watched as Celeste touched her mouth, looking amazed at what they had just done and she hoped the gambler didn't hate her for it.

"Oh," she said. She certainly hadn't been expecting that, but strangely, she was happy it had happened. Kyoko was watching her, eyes slightly worried but she also looked happy the kiss had happened.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" asked Celeste, truly lost for words at the sudden apology until she realized Kyoko was worried she hated the kiss and her. She couldn't help the smile growing on her face as she leaned in and gave another kiss, but shorter. "Don't be."

Kyoko shifted in her spot on the couch. "Was it good?" she shyly asked, never to have actually kissed someone else before.

"Perfect," Celeste purred out, planting another kiss on Kyoko's lips. The detective melted into the kiss and pulled the gambler in close, ignoring the entire world as they melted into each other.

When they broke apart, both were breathing heavily as they looked at each other, blushing furiously but there were smiles dancing on their features as they caught their breath. They didn't speak for a couple of seconds, wondering what to say next until Kyoko decided to risk it all as she said the three special words everyone wanted to hear in their lives.

"I love you," Kyoko said, hoping they would be back. "I love you, I love you, I love you. Please, don't listen to whatever Levi says about our love, okay? He's wrong. I won't cause you death or anything bad. I promise, Celeste."

"I love you too."

For a moment, Kyoko forgot how to speak until she felt them forming on her tongue, "Don't listen to Levi."

Celeste shifted uncomfortably for a moment, almost as if she was thinking over her answer before she nodded slowly, leaning into Kyoko's embrace, relaxing against her shoulder. "I won't," she promised. "I promise I won't."

But that wouldn't keep the words from echoing in her mind.

* * *

Throwing the gun down onto the table, they swallowed thickly. "It's done."

A chuckle escaped his lips. "Well, didn't you go hunting a little late. Though, I suppose you know the target better than I do. Did anyone see you?"

They shook their head. "No."

He nodded, smiling darkly as he growled out a, "Good."

They shifted nervously in their spot, hoping they would be able to head home for now to await their next shift. "Am I free to go, sir?"

He folded his arms across his chest, moving one leg over the other. "Just one more thing," he yawned. "Speak with Kiva about your next assignment."

They paled as they nodded, turning on their heels to find Kiva. They could only hope that it wasn't going to involve another murder; they wouldn't be able to take much more of it.

* * *

Kyoko didn't leave Celeste's house that night, wanting to spend the night with her, just to make sure Levi didn't try to come back and make her see his reasoning and get to her to agree with him.

So while Celeste was off showering, Hifumi found the time to speak with his friend's new girlfriend to see if she was dangerous or not.

"For the last time, Hifumi, I'm not dangerous."

"You work with the Police."

Kyoko pressed her lips together as she narrowed her eyes. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't want to see her hurt," Hifumi explained.

She suddenly understood; it seemed like Levi's words did more than strike worry into Celeste's heart, but also into Hifumi's heart as well. It made her question how Levi was able to put fear into their hearts about her and her job. She knew he was respected among the household but if he could put fear into them, just how afraid were they of him?

"I can guess why you're worried for her. Levi, correct?" Kyoko guessed and watched as rage flashed over Hifumi's expression for a split second, giving her the answer she needed.

Hifumi sighed heavily. "It's strange to have seen him so upset. He's usually calm and collected, on his best behavior and setting examples for Celeste, but to see him so enraged? It's mind blowing."

"I see," Kyoko hummed as she watched Hifumi go off in his own vent about Levi's sudden change in behavior. She could understand him getting upset over the sudden decision to stay home instead of heading out to gamble, but did he really have to say the love between her and Celeste was going to result in Celeste's death? It didn't make sense. "Has he always been easily angered?"

"He's Scottish," Hifumi replied with a shrug. "Perhaps it's in the Scottish blood to become angry easily—to have a short temper."

Levi having a short temper was something Kyoko could see but when they first met, she wouldn't have ever imagined him being upset with the one he was so proud of, and there was no way anyone could ever guess he wouldn't be supportive with whom Celeste was with romantically. There was no doubt his displeasure over them was causing sadness in Celeste.

Everyone had someone they wanted to make proud and have them approve of their romantic choices; Levi was Celeste's one person she wanted to make proud. He was her fatherly figure.

"I never thought he wouldn't be supportive of her choices," Hifumi admitted, sighing sadly. "I always took him as the type of person to want their loved ones to be happy always, no matter their choices in life."

"I think," Kyoko gulped slightly, "—Celeste thought the same thing of Levi until now."

Hifumi nodded. "She did think the same way. She told me numerous times but this was the horrible truth revealed to us."

"Do you know where he lives?"

"What!?" Hifumi yelped, jumping slightly. "You wish to go and visit Levi!?"

Kyoko nodded with anger flashing in her eyes, something that was rarely seen in her eyes. She wanted to confront him because he had scared her Celeste. He deserved to see what an angry Kirigiri was like. She might look like her mother in so many ways, but she was much like her father in terms of anger.

"That's not a good idea," Hifumi stressed out, biting his lip as he watched as she narrowed her eyes, daring him to stop her. "You don't know what he might do! Celeste wouldn't want you getting harmed."

"And I don't want her harmed," Kyoko countered as she tried keeping her anger under control, not wanting to raise her voice at him. "I just want to talk with him, nothing too bad."

"But you don't know Levi like we do," Hifumi pointed out. "He might spiral out of control."

"I'll be fine. I think I can handle him."

Hifumi looked like he wanted to argue until he saw Celeste coming towards them, freshly showered and he gave her a quick smile. Kyoko beamed widely as she gave her girlfriend a kiss on the lips before exchanging an expression with the boy next to them.

"What were you two talking about?" asked Celeste. "I thought I heard yelling."

Hifumi laughed as he shook his head. "No, there was no yelling. Though Kyoko was dangerously close to raising her voice."

Kyoko gave him a teasing look. "Me? I was just asking you a question."

"Hifumi, honestly, must you always make the guests uncomfortable and upset?" Celeste sighed with a teasing tone behind her voice, something she rarely did with her friend.

"I was just making sure of your safety…" Hifumi grinned, putting up his hands as his eyes sparkled with playfulness for his next few words. "Even if she is your girlfriend."

The two girls light up with a bright red blush. He chuckled as he watched the two of them begin stuttering. His smile stopped them from going any further as he waved them a good night before retiring to his room, making Celeste sigh with a shake of her head, knowing exactly what he would be doing for the next few hours until he actually went to sleep.

"What's wrong?" asked Kyoko.

Celeste couldn't help the giggle that escaped her throat. "No, nothing, mon cher. It's just I know what he will be doing."

"And what will he be doing?"

"Writing a ridiculous story of his."

Kyoko blinked. "He writes stories?"

"Ah, but of course," Celeste nodded in reply. "He has always had an ultimate talent for writing. I just do not bother with him whenever he is in his writing mood. But from what little I read, under his request, he is quite good."

Kyoko nodded, taking Celeste's hand. "Come on, let's head to bed."

"It is still quite early," Celeste replied, not used to heading to sleep early due to her gambling ways keeping her up late at night.

"I know," Kyoko grinned. "I have something else in mind."

A blush appeared on the gambler's face as she immediately guessed it, earning a quick peck or two on her lips from the detective.

"Oh."


	8. Murder (II)

"Do you think God cursed us?"

Kyoko's eyes snapped open the moment Celeste said that sentence. She furrowed her eyes forward as she realized Hifumi was also in the room, and silently thanked all the gods that they had dressed after their special moment. It had been Celeste's convincing that they did despite how Kyoko complained how they didn't need to; right now, she knew she had to confess Celeste had been smart enough to dress afterwards.

Choosing to stay silent and closing her eyes, Kyoko had hopes to hear the rest of the conversation. She wanted to know why her Celeste would choose to say something like this. Hifumi was staying quiet as he listened onto his friend's worryful rant about her love for Kyoko and how Levi would react if he ever found out they had acted on the love they had felt for each other upon pure meeting.

But Hifumi was quick to reassure her it wouldn't happen. What could Levi do if he ever found out about their love? He had no rights over her; he wasn't her father despite how she viewed him as one. He certainly had no rights over Kyoko and what she did; after all, they were humans that could make their own choices.

"God didn't curse you," Hifumi replied, making sure his voice was even and firm, impressing Kyoko with it. Perhaps she could give him more credit over his protectiveness over Celeste. "If anything; I think you two have been blessed as the OTP. Levi can't do anything to the pair of you!"

"He can," Celeste sighed heavily with regret tracing her voice, making Kyoko's heart pound with worry. "He can call the cops, have us arrested for such acts, one single word from him about me and he can ruin my entire career. He can ruin Kyoko's career— _my Kyoko_ — and I… I cannot have that happening!"

Kyoko's heart twisted at the fact Celeste was worried that much for her career. Levi could easily ruin the both of them and no matter how much they wanted to disbelieve it, they knew it was true in the end. Hellston had more power over them because of his former status of the Ultimate Gambler; his name was huge in the town and no one would question his word over someone else's. He trained Celeste in the ways of gambling and taught her how to escape in case cops were called when she gambled because they always risked their lives when playing for money.

One word from him, and they would be history. Anyone would be history if Levi so desired. They were playing a dangerous game, both of them knew it. From this point on, if they ever ran into Levi, they would have to play the cards carefully enough so he wouldn't be able to figure them out.

Both their careers were at stake. Kyoko's boss hated people who weren't into the opposite genders, and who the hell knew what Celeste's people at her own job thought about people who were in love with the same sex. For once, Kyoko didn't want to know the truth behind a mystery.

"He won't find out," Hifumi stressed out, trying to calm her nerves. "I promise you, Celeste. He won't find out about your love with the detective."

"But what if he does? That is what scares me, Hifumi," Celeste admitted. "I have seen what Levi is like when he is upset. It is not pretty. He can get violent; not just with words but with actions as well. I have seen him once; he nearly beat an innocent person to death."

Kyoko nearly shot up with alarm at those words. Levi was violent and almost killed someone? That called for concern. She didn't know how to feel about leaving Celeste in the hands of someone so violent. What if he spiraled out of control and accidentally harmed her? She wanted to scream at the thought, she wanted to lash out at the thought and whoever dared to do that. Numerous time of Byakuya had acted protectively over Makoto for being called out on being gay— numerous times had that happened when they weren't dating— and she suddenly understood the urge to protect.

She wanted to protect Celeste from everything that could hurt her.

"Please, Celeste, let's see from this a point of view where he doesn't find out," Hifumi started to say, trying to turn her thoughts away from the fear. "In a world where Levi doesn't find out about your newfound love, what happens?"

"Everything is… okay?" Celeste replied. "Hifumi, where are you going with this?"

Hifumi chose to ignore her question and carried on with his original statement. "Yes, everything is okay. Levi doesn't find out, you can carry like normal, and nothing will ever change!" he grinned widely despite the look on his friend's face. "That world will exist as long as you make sure he doesn't find out."

Celeste's expression turned to one of sadness. "He will continue to check in with me until I tell him the truth," she admitted. "I cannot tell a lie to him. He is possibly the only one who can see through my lies."

"What about Miss Kyoko here?" Hifumi nudged his head towards Kyoko, who had yet to reveal she was awake.

"Aside from her," Celeste corrected herself.

"I'll keep an eye out for Levi for now on," Hifumi offered. "I'll make sure if you want to see him or not."

"Thank you, Hifumi," Celeste smiled gently. "You may go now."

As soon as the door opened and closed, Kyoko heard Celeste sighed. She opened her eyes slightly to see how her love was holding her head, shaking it lightly and instantly felt bad. All of this was happening because of the love they had. All because they kept appearing in each other's minds and Kyoko couldn't help but feel like it was her fault for being there that night when they met.

She propped up on her elbows and took one of Celeste's hands into her own, making her love jump slightly in shock before relaxing when she realized Kyoko was up. She silently wondered if Kyoko had heard her talk with Hifumi but didn't question it as she moved into the offered embrace, hoping all worries and fears would wash away within an instant.

"Celeste," Kyoko whispered out, kissing her on the head. "It's okay."

"You heard?" Celeste mumbled into her neck.

Kyoko nodded slowly. "I heard. I woke up when you asked Hifumi if God cursed us. I didn't want to interrupt; I thought you could need the talk from him," she explained.

Celeste sighed heavily as she nodded in agreement with her girlfriend's words. Both of them were trying to convince her not to pay any mind to Levi's threats, but how could she not when she knew how easily her old mentor could snap? He wouldn't hesitate to report them for being in love and ruining their careers. He could so easily do anything to them and wouldn't feel any regret or remorse.

She wasn't too worried for her safety, but she was worried for Kyoko's safety. She was worried for _her Kyoko's_ safety.

"Let me deal with Levi," Celeste stated bluntly, making Kyoko blink. "I know for a fact that he will not let this go. So, I want to deal with him. Whatever happens, I want to deal with his reaction."

Kyoko was torn between allowing it and convincing her to let her deal with Levi but in the end, she knew it wouldn't get her anywhere. Celeste knew Levi much better than she did, it was only right that she dealt with her old mentor's reactions to these things and sighed heavily.

"Fine," she gave in. "But I _will_ step in if I have to. I don't completely trust Levi with the way he reacted to the idea of us being together. Plus, Hifumi did say he could become violent when he's enraged."

"… deal…"

Kyoko smiled before planting a kiss on her love's lips, melting into it even more as she heard Celeste moan into it.

* * *

The moment she walked into work a few hours later, Kyoko was instantly met with a pale Makoto as he stuttered about another body that had been brought in earlier before he arrived. Kyoko's jaw dropped as she rushed to see and sucked in a sharp breath as she saw the man laying there. His face was slightly dirty with dirt, bullet wounds over him, and it looked like it was a slow and painful death rather than quick and painless.

Her mind instantly flashed out the thought that would continue to hunt her until the murder was caught; what if had been Celeste? Kyoko thanked all the lucky stars she had been with her last night. There was no way she would survive if her love had died due to the murderer running around, killing innocent people all for some sick reason; whatever their reason for murder was.

Byakuya walked into the room with papers in his hand, handing them to the man in charge of taking care of the body before he turned to them both. He was expressionless as he motioned for them to follow him into his office so they could speak in private where no interruptions would happen.

"According to Jacob, it was the same killer," Byakuya explained with a heavy sigh. "He's seen a few killings with the one we need to find. But the killer has never been caught before. The history of the killings have a pattern. The killings will rise and then will go silent for a while. It seems like it's on a raise again; we need to find the bastard before things go bad."

Makoto bit his lip with worry before he replied. "But how can we seek out the killer? No one is going to raise their hand and openly confess it was them. The killer has to have some sort of motive or grudges against their victims."

"I don't think the killer has any grudges," Kyoko said. "Why kill someone over a grudge? What could you possibly gain out of that? You would have to deal with the aftermath of people having grudges against you."

"Not to mention their comments on how they wish you were the one dead," added Byakuya. "We can rule out grudges. A motive is more believable."

"But why kill a middle aged woman and a man in his mid-twenties?" asked Makoto.

Kyoko blinked. "He's in his mid-twenties?"

"Yeah," Makoto nodded. "It was confirmed shortly before your arrival."

Byakuya clicked his tongue with displeasure. "There has to be something about them that makes them stand out above the rest," he scowled. "But what?"

Makoto thought for a moment. "What about their jobs?" he suggested, causing the two other people to look at him. "Aside from their status in terms of society, what about their jobs making them stand out? We stand out because of our detective jobs; along with working with the Police Force, so what if the victims had jobs that made them stand out?"

"We would have to look into their files to find that out," Kyoko hummed. "But it would be worth the look to see."

Byakuya nodded, moving towards the door. "I'll go see if I can find them. We should be able to view them."

As soon as he left their sight, Makoto instantly turned to Kyoko, a smirk dancing on his face as he looked at his friend. It earned him a confused look before he pointed at the neck and Kyoko visibly flushed bright red as her hand zipped up to cup her neck in hopes to cover whatever might have been there.

"Black lipstick," he chuckled. "No hickey but just lipstick. You two hooked up."

It wasn't a question.

"It was just some kissing," Kyoko coughed but Makoto looked like he didn't believe her which caused her sigh heavily. "Okay, fine. Yes, we did. Happy?"

Makoto grinned. "For you? Hell yeah. You looked love struck whenever you thought about her, even when we first met her that night. Not to mention you were so afraid Celeste was the one who was killed."

"I'm still terrified to think those thoughts," Kyoko whispered. "I can't stop thinking about it and what if it happens to be her that's the next victim? What happens then? I can't lose her— I can't!"

"Easy," Makoto cooed, moving to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You won't lose Celeste, okay? I doubt she'll be the next victim. Anyone who chooses to go after her is basically suicide with the amount of influence she has on the town; especially considering her status as the Ultimate Gambler."

Kyoko stiffened slightly at the mention and pressed her lips tightly together. "That makes her even more of a target if the killer gets greedy," she hissed out with slight anger pouring into her tone.

Makoto paled slightly but shook it off as he tried thinking of another way to calm his friend down, sensing she was getting upset. "Erm, but doesn't she have you to protect her?" he asked. "That should make her greatly protective."

Before Kyoko could reply, Byakuya walked back into the room with the files they needed with a victorious smirk that made Makoto's heart flutter each time he saw it. She could see him melting into it right away before she snapped her fingers and knocked him back into reality.

"Let's see the files," Kyoko demanded.

Byakuya rolled his eyes as he placed the files on the desk and flipped them open.

Makoto blinked in surprise at their jobs. "They… they were gamblers?"

Kyoko paled. "Oh no…"

If they were gamblers, how long until the killer decided to go after Celeste? She felt sick to her stomach at the thought. She had to get Celeste to stay away from the games until this was solved; it was for her own safety.

And then she felt even sicker when she realized Celeste might have a game tonight. If she did, then she would have to get to the casino before she did and look around for anyone who might attempt to hurt her Celeste.

* * *

Celeste had gone through her normal routine of the day until it was time to head down to the casino. She couldn't let down Levi by missing another game and she knew people would start to talk if she missed another game; she couldn't have them speaking. She had fans to entertain after all, and besides, Kyoko had only said it would be for one night.

Which meant she could start heading back down to her Kingdom once again to her heart's content.

She gave the usual orders to Hifumi on keeping Grand Bois happy until she returned and not to wait up for her before heading out the door. The people passing on their way home or to work or to a bar waved with a slight smile as they kept up walking.

The casino was as loud as ever, people stationed at different tables, playing poker, blackjack, you name it. Money was being taken, people were drinking to their heart's content. Her safe haven, her entire life ( aside from Kyoko ), and she was happy to be back where she could put her talents to use. Everyone instantly stopped when they saw her with her usual smile, hiding whatever she was feeling at the moment. Within a matter of mere moments, an opponent stepped up with a dark smirk, showing off his entire life savings.

She was about to reply to his offer when a familiar voice stopped her, making her pale slightly before she shook her head, reapplying her mask as she smiled but it clearly didn't reach her smile.

"Well, I didn't think I'd see you here tonight, darling," Levi chuckled, there was a hint of bitterness in his tone but it was easily overlooked by everyone watching the display.

"Nor did I think I'd see you here, mon cher," Celeste replied.

Levi shrugged. "I thought a drink would be nice, and well, this was once my Kingdom. I thought it could use the grace of the once King," he smirked. "I also happened to run into a friend of mine. Do you remember Daichi?"

Celeste blinked when she saw the older man walk up to Levi's side with a smile of his own, giving her a slight nod. She hadn't seen him since she was younger. Daichi had left the gambling business for a short while, claiming he needed a break from risking his life after getting arrested once or twice, but came back when Celeste had challenged Levi.

"Of course," Celeste replied with a tight smile. "Daichi was a huge name in the gambling business before his two arrests. He left for a short while but returned when we had our match for the title of Ultimate Gambler."

Daichi chuckled as he patted her shoulder. "And what an impressive match that was," he grinned. "I thought I might come here for a pint with Levi again for old time's sake, maybe have a round or two."

Levi smirked as he waved someone else over. "I have someone I want you to meet, darling," he said and in came a younger man that looked only 19. "Meet Xavier. I thought I might show him the ropes of gambling."

Celeste blinked in shock as she watched the younger man shift uncomfortably. He looked pale with sickness as he tried keeping his eyes anywhere but her; like he was trying to hide something. She shook off the feeling and held out her hand, Xavier swallowed thickly as he shook it, hoping to get this conversation over and done with as soon as possible.

"Nice to meet you," Xavier stuttered out in slight fear before turning to Levi. "Can I head back to our table now? I met her like you said I should."

A slight scowl on Levi's face appeared but it vanished. "Yes, fine," he sighed, waving him away with a flick of his hand. He turned back to his old protege with a smile she had always felt safe with. "We should play a round later."

"We should," Celeste nodded.

Levi chuckled. "Save me a round then. Come on, Daichi."

As they left, Celeste couldn't help but wonder why she got a funny feeling around her old mentor.


	9. Night At The Casino

The opponent across from her looked to be too focused on what he was doing. She could easily see through his moves and smirked as she watched him play down his cards with what looked to be a victorious smile before she placed down her own cards with her own smile, wiping the victorious smirk off of his face as it was replaced with a deep scowl. 

“How in the hell?” he scowled, voice cold.

“It is simple to suspect your moves. I could tell the moment you lost,” Celeste replied, resting her hands under her chin together. A perfect emotionless smile appeared over her face as she closed her eyes. “You lose, I win; like always.”

“Damn bitch,” he hissed out, throwing his money to her.

“Is she ever going to lose?” someone whispered to the person next to them.

“I’d pay to see someone win against her.”

“We’re all going to go bankrupt and it’s because she keeps taking our money from these gambling games. How long until she’s arrested?”

“How hasn’t she gotten caught yet?”

Celeste listened to the whispers and fought the urge to roll her eyes at them. Truth be told she didn’t know how she wasn’t caught yet; perhaps it was because of her usual ways of heading back home after a round or two but tonight, she was intending on staying much later than she normally would, intending on allowing others to take up the chance to either speak with her or battle against her. Plus, she was going to play a game against Levi for old time’s sake.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Levi watching her with narrowing eyes with disgust behind them. She knew why the disgust was there; Kyoko. He knew straight away she paid no mind to his warnings and went ahead to continue to meet with the detective. He would never approve of her romantic choices but surely the fact that she was finally interested in someone was something to be proud of, right? Despite who it was and what gender they were. Celeste could only wish he would one day see the happiness her choice brought her and forget about the displeasure with the relationship.

Beside him, both Daichi and Xavier were watching as well. Once again she could see the look of slight fear on the youngest man’s expression. It confused her greatly. What was there to be afraid about here? Unless he was worried about being caught in the casino due to his young age; she was once worried about that too until she discovered the trick to ensuring people could make it out before the cops came along.

Turning her attention back to the table, Celeste watched as another opponent took the empty seat across from her. She watched as the woman beamed with confidence and placed down a stack of money, motioning for Celeste to do the same. The Ultimate Gambler placed down her own money before shuffling the cards, gazing at the opponent silently asking what the game was going to be.

With a smirk, the opponent replied, “Thirty-one.”

Celeste nodded, relieved the game was changed until the last ones. They were always insisting on playing Poker or Blackjack. Thirty-one was something she hardly got to play but thankfully this opponent had the right choice in mind to play it. She licked her lips as she dealt the cards, moving hers around so she could be more comfortable with them. 

Levi watched in the back as the round played out. He knew straight away upon seeing his old friend that she hadn’t paid any attention to his warnings. He saw the light stain of lipstick on her neck. He felt his anger pushing further as he gritted his teeth. He never liked people who were into their same sex; he used to be okay with it until a certain incident in his life that changed his entire views of it. Now, he was like any other person who didn’t happen to accept it but there was still a part of him that was okay with it which was why he hadn’t done anything to try and separate the pair. 

But if they kept meeting up and didn’t come to their senses soon, he might have to step in and do something; which would throw off everything. His eyes darkened as he watched the round play out. Celeste was emotionless as ever and the opponent kept displaying somewhat of her emotions but didn’t show much of it, trying to throw off his protege but he knew it was useless.

No one could ever beat his old protege. Celeste was far too in tune with being emotionless and lying perfectly to mask whatever she was feeling, but when it came to certain lies, he could tell she was lying; like her true name but he wouldn’t press on the matter.

But one of these days, lying would get her kill along with dating that detective.

“You look like you wanna smack someone,” Daichi said, never tearing his eyes away from the game before him. “What’s on your mind, Levi?”

“Her choices in life,” Levi scowled. “She’s dating a detective and I can tell without her saying a word about it. I hate it.” 

“A detective?” Daichi whistled. “Well, they won’t be short on money then. Is he—” 

“— the detective is a girl,” Levi interrupted, catching both Daichi and Xavier’s attention quickly but they didn’t seem to be disgusted. “She’s going to get Celeste killed.”

Xavier shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “You don’t know that,” he whispered out and instantly Levi’s sharp eyes snapped towards him, making him shrink into the seat.

Daichi raised an eyebrow at his old friend. “Why would that detective get her killed? I doubt someone would do that to Celeste,” he replied. He was possibly the only one brave enough aside from Celeste herself to talk back to Levi when he was in a mood. 

“I can just tell,” Levi hissed out, folding his arms across his chest. “I hate the thought of them and I know what could happen. Who knows what happens when the light goes out on this town anyways?”

“Murders,” Xavier mumbled under his breath. “The ones—”

“What was that?” Levi asked harshly, making the younger man slam his mouth shut. 

Daichi blinked at the tone, looking at the two of them with confusion. “What’s with the tone, Levi? He was just saying something…” 

“Nothing!” Xavier quickly replied before Levi could. “I was saying nothing! I was just mumbling to myself is all.” 

“If you say so…” Daichi trailed off, eyeing the younger man before shrugging it off. 

Levi glared silently at Xavier, making him even more uncomfortable. He moved his gaze back to the match, hoping it would be over soon enough so he could play a game with Celeste. He’d make her understand how she couldn’t be with Kyoko anymore than she already was with her. It wouldn’t be right to have them together. He had to make sure that no harm would come to Celeste.

It was for her own good that she stayed away from Kyoko.

“So…” Daichi drawled out after a moment of silence. “This detective… What does she look like?” 

“Lavender hair, purple eyes,” Levi recalled, closing his eyes to remember what Kyoko had looked like the night they had first seen her. “She wears a dark purple collared blazer jacket with six brown buttons over a zipped up long-sleeved white blouse and brown tie. Also has a black short skirt, heeled knee-high purple boots with equally knee-high light purple socks. Strangely enough, she also wears black studded gloves.”

Daichi nodded, taking in the information until it hit him. “I think I’ve seen her around then. Seen her with two guys. Might’ve been on a case or something,” he added, humming slightly. “She looked pale and took off in a hurry.”

Levi didn’t comment, only nodded with silence. 

“Who knows,” Daichi continued, “maybe she was on her way to see Celeste, herself.” 

“Better not have,” hissed out Levi. 

“What’s the big deal anyways?” Xavier finally blurted out, shocking the two older men but they didn’t say anything as they looked at him. “They’re happy, aren’t they? Shouldn’t that be what matters? She’s happy with her.”

Levi frowned heavily as he narrowed his eyes darkly at the young man. “It matters that she’s with a girl instead of a boy,” he hissed. “How could she possibly be happy with a girl?”

“Homophobic,” Daichi muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes. “I hope to God they don’t listen to you or your homophobic comments.”

* * *

The moment Kyoko had gotten out of work, she rushed over to Celeste’s house and found out she had already left for the casino. Hifumi could note the look of fear written on the girl’s face and cautiously asked what was wrong. Kyoko stuttered out a quick, “nothing,” before heading off towards the casino, hoping she could get there in time to get Celeste out of there for the night. 

All her mind could think about was how the last two victims were gamblers, and they could easily piece together that the next victim could very well be a gambler themselves. Straight away her first thought had been; _the next victim could be Celeste, she’s someone anyone would try to kill due to her status._

Kyoko threw open the doors to the live party and looked around, trying to look for the one who stole her heart when she spotted Levi sitting at the counter of the bar with two people watching a match. She followed his gaze and sighed with heavy relief to see Celeste sitting there playing a game of whatever. She was still alive and wasn’t going anywhere. She had to be thankful for that; she had to be. But, then, she realized Celeste wasn’t going to go anywhere without finishing her game and Kyoko knew instantly they would be here for a while.

But it wasn’t like she hadn’t been here before. Byakuya and Makoto had dragged her here a couple of times whenever they thought she was overworking; well _Makoto_ had dragged both her and Byakuya here, but in reality, they had been overworking with a case and needed something to distract them.

Makoto had offered to come with her to find Celeste when she blurted out the fears unintentionally, hell, even Byakuya had offered to come, but she shook her head and numbly told them to head off to whatever date they had planned. Byakuya smirked away as he pulled a blushing Makoto in close and took off without a second word when they were done for the day. 

Kyoko sighed as she walked to find a seat to watch the match until she noticed the same two people she had met when she first saw Celeste playing a game. Aoi noticed her and waved her off, patting the seat next to her. Kyoko locked eyes with Sakura and the bigger woman nodded, allowing her to come and sit with them. The detective slid into the seat, eyes never leaving her girlfriend.

“It’s been sometime since we saw you,” Aoi grinned happily. “How have you been?”

“Fine,” Kyoko replied. 

Sakura looked her up and down, frowning slightly. “You look stressed. Is something the matter?” 

Kyoko sighed heavily as she leaned back, trying to relax, knowing no one would try anything in here. “There’s been recent murders,” she admitted softly and heard Aoi gasp softly. “The two victims so far have been gamblers, and I’m just worried that it might end up being Celeste.”

“ _Celeste?_ ” Aoi asked, arching an eyebrow. “Who’s that? Someone you know?”

“Oh,” Kyoko blushed lightly. “The Ultimate Gambler— that’s Celeste.” 

Aoi gaped before a small squeal escaped her throat. “You know the Ultimate Gambler!? Really?! When did you meet her?”

“I came here with my friend, we ended up bumping into her,” Kyoko recalled, trying to keep her voice down to avoid anyone listening aside from the two of them. “She gave me her address so we could talk more.”

Sakura smirked as she rose her glass to her lips. “Is that all that happened?”

Kyoko flushed a deeper red. “Maybe, maybe not.”

“Ooh!” Aoi cooed. “Tell us.” 

“Okay, so maybe one thing leads to another and the next thing we know; we’re kissing one day and I spend the night,” Kyoko mumbled, not wanting them to know the whole story with the murders. 

Aoi and Sakura cooed at the story, making the detective flush even deep before she shook it off. She was here to make sure Celeste was safe and sound, to make sure no one tried to attack her. She couldn’t afford any more distractions other than these two, even if they were just wanting to talk and find out more information about her relationship with the famous gambler. 

An uproar of whispers caught her attention as she saw Celeste place down her cards and the woman across from her groaned as she pushed the money towards her, getting up as the next opponent sat down. Kyoko’s eyes widened when she realized the opponent was drunk; she could easily tell as she watched him fumble with the money in his pocket before shuffling the cards before passing them out.

What if he did something in drunken rage? What if he harmed Celeste? What would happen then? Would Levi step in and help, or would he allow it to carry out?

Kyoko sucked in a sharp breath as she watched the game play out. The drunk spilled out curses whenever he got, and Celeste didn’t say anything, just kept to herself with little emotion showing as possible until the very end. When the game ended, the two placed down the cards. Celeste reached out for the money and the opponent stood up sharply as he growled at the gambler before storming away to the bar for another drink or two.

Then, Levi sat down across with a smirk. 

“Time for a game, darling,” Levi cooed. “Poker.” 

Celeste giggled. “Deal the cards, mon cher.”

Once the cards were dealt, everyone held their breaths as another match between the two champions ( one former, one current ) played out. Chips were dealt, cards were taken, everything a match in Poker could have, it was there. Levi’s eyes got darker with each time he looked at her and Celeste didn’t display anything as she calmly went on with the round. But Kyoko could almost feel how Celeste was worried that something would happen that would lead to Levi lashing out in front of everyone.

Levi clicked his tongue as he pushed forward a chip or two and watched as Celeste took a moment to decide her move before acting. He was sure she was going to break sooner or later. He needed her to know he knew she had acted on those feelings for a certain detective; and how he wasn’t going to stand for it.

Soon enough, the round ended with Celeste as the winner. Levi smirked as he stood up, smoothing his vest as he nodded, taking out a few bucks for her. Celeste took it with ease as she stood up to get a drink, intending to stay here for a while, but then out of the corner of her, she caught sight of Kyoko and her eyes widened slightly. 

What was she doing here?

Turning on her heels, she walked over to the group and Kyoko smiled softly but knew she would have to explain why she was here to her girlfriend. She just hoped Celeste would buy the story as to why she was here. 

“Kyoko, what are you doing here?” Celeste questioned. 

“I came here to meet people here,” Kyoko lied, hoping Aoi and Sakura would play along. “Actually, their right here.”

“ _Them?_ ”

Kyoko nodded. “Uh-huh. Meet Aoi and Sakura.”

Celeste smiled softly as she nodded in reply, turning to face them. Aoi and Sakura quickly held out their hands and introduced themselves as Kyoko’s friends, more than happy to play along if it meant meeting the Ultimate Gambler, making the detective smile lightly when the gambler shook their heads, sitting down next to Kyoko. 

The detective held her head high when Levi saw them together, glaring heavily as he leaned to speak with the younger man next to them, ignoring them all together as the younger man nodded and moved to catch the bartender’s attention for another drink.


	10. Murder (III)

Levi just had enough with watching Celeste interact with Kyoko and two other girls, and at this moment, he knew he had to do something. While Daichi went off to the bathroom for a moment, his attention turned to Xavier as he clicked his tongue with displeasure. The younger man swallowed heavily as he realized his boss wasn’t going to be done with their work just yet.

Xavier shifted uncomfortably as he watched Levi scan the area before smirking at someone, leaning in to whisper his orders and the young man numbly nodded as he looked around for a split moment before giving up.

“There’s nothing I can use,” Xavier mumbled back to him. Levi’s eyes flashed dangerously as he growled lowly at the statement, obviously displeased. “I’m sorry Levi, please don’t be pissed.” 

“I want you to find something you can use,” Levi growled. “I don’t you to come back until you find something and then come and report back to me at work, understand? I’m losing my patience.” 

Xavier swallowed as he nodded, standing up to look around. He could feel Levi’s eyes following him and he gritted his teeth in pure anger that his boss didn’t trust him, but what could he do? Levi had so much power he could ruin anyone with a single flick of his hand, and he wouldn’t think twice before ratting them all out.

By the time he found something, he grabbed it and stuffed it into his pocket, ensuring no one was watching as he stormed back to Levi to show the item. His boss nodded with satisfaction as he pointed out the person. Levi always made sure to pick the ones that wouldn’t be missed all that much; it was a part of his character to have a good sight for people, and he used that trait well. 

Another gambler, like always. It was always the ones who failed to take down Celeste, the ones who had nothing left after a match with her, ones that were retiring soon enough. Sometimes, they only had recently joined up the business and weren’t even a threat but Levi didn’t care.

For once, Xavier just wanted his boss taken down. He knew Celeste would be enraged but who cared at this point; he was sick and tired of killing people for Levi’s sick satisfaction.

* * *

Celeste watched as Xavier walked shakily back to Levi and watched as the older man pointed to something or someone. It confused her considering how Levi barely interacted with people; that’s what he always told her whenever they left back then. 

_“I don’t interact with people. They don’t deserve my attention. Only those who prove themselves deserve it; like you did that day.”_

“Hey,” Kyoko said, grabbing her hand tightly. “Are you okay? You spaced out.”

Celeste took a deep breath. “I was staring at Levi if I’m being honest. I want to speak with him but I know he will not like it if I do. He has noticed you.”

Aoi arched an eyebrow. “Why wouldn’t he like it?”

“Hina,” Sakura said, grasping her hand. “We shouldn’t make them uncomfortable.”

“No, it is okay.” 

Kyoko sighed heavily as she rested her head on one hand. “Levi doesn’t like nor approve of same-sex relationships.” 

“The night he found out I loved Kyoko,” Celeste began, breathing in deeply before exhaling. “He flipped out and told me straight out she would be my end and cause my death. How it was a curse for our love to exist.” 

“What?” Aoi gasped loudly as her eyes widened. “That’s like saying Sakura and I are doomed for love and we’re not! How could he say that to you? How could anyone say those words?”

“It is a mystery,” Celeste agreed. “One that shall never be solved unless he agrees to speak without yelling at us.”

Kyoko instantly felt horrible. The only sole reason why Levi was no longer speaking to her without yelling when they were alone was because of her. In his eyes, she had doomed the woman he viewed as a daughter and now, he wouldn’t even look at her without disgust. 

“Maybe I should speak to him about it,” Kyoko offered. “It would be better if I did because he would see how I won’t be causing your death as that’s the last thing I want.”

Celeste looked at her with slight fear dancing in her eyes despite the emotionless expression plastered on her face.

“Mon amour,” she began cautiously. “Kyoko. He will tear you apart before you even get the chance to speak. No, I do not want you to face him, please, not yet.”

Kyoko frowned. There was no way she could hold back from facing Levi at this point; he was affecting her love. She could see how much Celeste was desperate to make the fears he installed go away. The only way to make those fears to vanish was to face Levi.

They couldn’t spend the entirety of their relationship in fear simply because Levi disapproved. It couldn’t happen. Which was why her mind was made up straight away in this moment; as soon as she could, she would get Levi’s address and head over for a short visit. 

“I know we don’t know him,” Sakura coughed, “— but I happen to agree with Celeste. Who knows what could happen to you.” 

Kyoko took a deep breath. “I can handle him. I’ve been through much worse.” she stole a quick glance down to her hands and winced. She could still remember the burning feeling of the flames. 

How much it hurt, how much agony she had felt.

Nothing would ever compare to that; and Levi seemed like nothing when she compared to the two. Kyoko had no doubt she would be able to handle the older man and make him see how much she loved Celeste and Celeste loved her.

Aoi gave a sheepish smile to her girlfriend. “Actually, I agree with Kyoko,” she added. “You should let her try to speak with Levi. We won’t know the outcome until she actually tries to speak to him.”

“But I know how he will react.” Celeste hissed out.

“Please, Celeste, just let me try.” pleaded Kyoko.

The gambler racked her eyes up and down before sighing heavily at her girlfriend. There would be no changing Kyoko’s mind on this. She would keep pleading until she decided to go behind her back and speak with her former mentor anyways. But she would know how it would turn out; Levi would destroy Kyoko in a matter of mere seconds and would refuse to listen to her, no matter what.

In the end, she knew all too well Kyoko wouldn’t be giving up. From the moment they met, Celeste could sense how the detective wasn’t one for giving up. She admired that trait about her. 

“Mon amour,” Celeste whispered out. Kyoko ran her thumb over Celeste’s knuckles, hoping it would help smooth her. “Levi won’t—”

“— I can still try to get through to him,” Kyoko interrupted. “I know how to be convincing. I do it everyday at work.” 

“I just want you to be safe.”

Kyoko smiled gently as she kissed Celeste’s cheek despite the look of worry that flashed over her face due to the filled room of the casino, and thankfully, no one seemed to notice aside from Aoi and Sakura.

“And I will be.” Kyoko promised. “Just let me deal with him.”

Celeste sighed heavily as she gave in. “Alright. You can try to deal with him. But if you fail to change his mind; I want to deal with him.”

Kyoko smiled. “Deal.”

* * *

Xavier sucked in a sharp breath as he tailed the target, the knife in his pocket felt heavy as he watched the target move towards her car until he decided to strike. He placed his hand on her shoulder and watched as her green eyes widened slightly before she relaxed when she saw who it was. 

He knew what he was known by; Levi’s friend. That’s how Levi introduced him as when they first got to the casino along with Daichi. When you were a ‘friend’ of Levi’s, you were practically famous along with the former champion.

“Hello,” he greeted with his voice as firm as he could make it. “I wanted to speak with you about something. Do you have the time?”

She quickly checked her watch. “I suppose my no good husband can wait an hour or so. What can I do for you?” she smiled friendly.

Xavier felt bad. She was married. He was going to kill a marriage by murdering her under Levi’s orders and he felt horrible. But Levi would kill him if he didn’t do what he said; he’d kill everyone Xavier held dear if he didn’t follow orders.

“Not here,” he gulped. “Somewhere private. Somewhere we’ll be alone.” 

The woman clicked her tongue. “There’s a park I like to head to whenever I need to empty my mind. It’s practically empty at this time. We can head there,” she said.

Xavier nodded. “Sounds good. Mind if I ride with you?”

“Don’t you have a car?” she asked but it wasn’t a no.

“I rode in with Levi,” he explained. “Frankly, I don’t wanna ride back with him.” 

“Alright. I’ll drive you home afterwards.”

“No,” Xavier shook his head. “I can walk home.” 

The woman looked like she was about to argue but held back as she drove them towards the park. Xavier swallowed thickly as he tried to keep himself calm during the whole thing. It was because of Levi’s orders that he had to kill her; he had to kill anyone his boss deemed the target.

She was innocent and Levi wanted her dead. She had gambled against Celeste, lost to her, and now Levi wanted her dead; off of the face of the Earth all because of his sick ways. He never thought the great former champion was a murderer. 

But Levi was. 

He just never told anyone, and he intended on keeping it that way while he kept his eyes on Celeste, watching her grow as a person and a gambler. The only question was; how long until he snapped and demanded her death to regain what was lost?

When they arrived at the park, it was empty. Which meant this murder would go down without any flaw. It made it all the more harder to complete and he wished he didn’t have to do this.

“Now then hun,” she cooed as they sat down on the fountain. “What did you want to talk about?”

“The Ultimate Gambler,” Xavier said. “What was she like?”

The woman clicked her tongue. “She’s a tough one to read,” she admitted. “I could never tell if she was lying or not. No one can. She lacks emotion when it comes to her specialty. It’s a huge honor to everyone to play against her; she only accepts offers if she deems us worthy.” 

“Ah,” Xavier nodded. “Levi said she was something to play against.” 

“Why how correct he is! Legend has it he was shocked the first time he met her. She was only, what, 7? She was able to defeat him within her first shot when she didn’t even know the game. She was amazing. She still is today. It’s a shame she doesn’t speak to anyone unless she wants to.” 

Xavier shifted. “Levi says she has a girlfriend.”

“What?” the woman gasped. “A girlfriend?”

He had to make her leave at this point; he needed to kill her now. It was the only way to make her riled up. The secret would die with her until everyone else knew under Celeste’s words.

“Yes,” he answered. “A detective.”

“My word…” 

Xavier watched as she stood up. “Ma’am?” 

The woman took a moment to collect her thoughts. “I apologize, but I must be going. I won’t tell anyone. I promise.”

 _She’s right about one thing,_ he thought bitterly. _She won’t be telling anyone because she’s about to die._

As soon as she turned around and walked a few steps, Xavier leaped into action as he placed the knife at her throat, making her gasp and her eyes widened. He leaned to whisper into her ears, and his words sent shudders down her spine as she realized what was about to happen.

“Levi sends his regards,” Xavier whispered before slicing. 

He watched as she fell to the ground, blood pouring out of the wound on her throat. He quickly dug the knife into her heart just to make sure before turning around to the fountain to wash the blood off the knife, quickly placing it back into his pocket before dashing away from the body. 

Hoping no one saw anything.


	11. Murder (IV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #levisucks #levi'sgottago

The next morning, while Kyoko was getting ready for work for another boring day of trying to find who murdered two gamblers, a knock at her door interrupted her. She quickly did her tie and then opened the door to find Makoto and Byakuya standing outside. 

Instantly she felt an eyebrow arch as confusion flashed on her face.

“There’s been _another_ body found.” Makoto said in a soft, hoarse voice and Kyoko felt the color wash away in her complexion as she struggled to keep herself calm with growing anger. She couldn’t snap. There was no way in Hell she was going to snap.

What did this make it? Three. Three people were killed, no doubt by the same killer who was hiding the identity well. Somehow the killer always managed to leave enough evidence behind that got them pretty much nowhere except for how the victims were killed off by the weapon’s marks. 

It was getting old at this point.

But it also kept them busy throughout their entire work day until they were allowed to head on home. Yet at the same time, it was sick to see how someone enjoyed murdering innocent people for some mere enjoyment instead of having a good reason to keep them out of jail. 

“Another one?” Kyoko asked, voice low. “Where was the body found this time? A male or female?”

“Female.” Byakuya answered. “At the park. According to Hinata and Shuichi, the victim was killed late at night with a knife. Her neck had been slit and was also stabbed in the heart to ensure her death.” 

“A slit neck?” Kyoko mumbled. “Also a stab in the heart?”

Makoto nodded. “Yeah, but they’re also looking to see what she did for work,” he added carefully, watching for her reaction. “There was the distant smell of the casino on her.”

Instantly Kyoko paled even further at the mention of the casino, and she swallowed thickly. Was it another gambler killed like the last two? What was it about gamblers that attracted the sick killer? Was there something she didn’t know about gamblers?

“A gambler most likely.” Kyoko sighed heavily, running a hand through her hair. “Not another one, I was hoping to avoid any more gambler deaths. I don’t need the fear of it being Celeste.” 

Byakuya frowned. “How do you know it wasn’t?”

Kyoko flushed pure red. “I was, uh… with her. The whole night. I only got home a little over an hour ago to get ready for work.” 

“I can see the hickey.” Makoto snickered. “The pair of you must like to bite, eh?”

Kyoko stopped still at the comment, going even redder before she fought it away. “It’s none of your business about how we’re like. I don’t ask how you and Byakuya are.” 

“And I thank you for that.” commented Byakuya.

Makoto shrugged innocently. “Just saying.” 

“Anyways— we should head to work.” Kyoko changed the subject, grabbing her jacket and slipping it on along with her boots. “Did they move the body yet?”

“No.” answered Byakuya. “It’s still at the park. We should head there and let you see for yourself. It’s a pretty big slice on her neck— almost horrible to look at.”

“Right.” 

Stepping outside, Kyoko shut and locked the door behind her before following the boys to the park. She could see the body laying there as a few people looked over it while others went to ready the stretcher to take it away, making sure to grab something to mark the outline of it so they could search deeper with knowing where the body had been laying. 

Upon taking a closer look, she winced when she realized Byakuya had told the truth; it was a big slice. A knife no doubt. She had also been stabbed in the heart to ensure death judging by the blood on her shirt. Kyoko paled when she realized it was the same woman who had battled Celeste before Levi. There was no way it had been Celeste who had murdered her; her girlfriend was with her the entire time afterwards and they had left near 1 in the morning, spending the night with each other when they got to Celeste’s house.

At least Celeste was ruled out as a suspect. 

Makoto moved to show her the slight trail of blood leading up to the fountain where the murder weapon was cleaned off. But it ended at the fountain and there was nothing else to give them any sort of clue as to who had killed her.

“Was her family informed?” Kyoko asked.

“No.” Makoto shook his head. “But someone is going to inform them soon enough. They’re on their way, I think.”

Byakuya folded his arms. “We get nowhere with these murders and I’m tired of it. One of these days, the murderer has to screw up and leave something behind to help us.”

“That’ll be the day.” Kyoko snorted as she took another look at the body and confirmed it was the woman who battled Celeste last night. 

“Oi!” another voice shouted and everyone turned as they saw someone coming towards them. “You guys the Fuzz? I kinda need ya to help me and my friends out with something.”

Makoto stepped up. “What’s wrong?”

The citizen shifted uncomfortably. “We found a body.” 

Everyone stopped still as they realized what had been said. The citizen gazed over their shoulder towards the fountain and felt sick as they realized it was another dead body. They were going to take the sight to their grave once again. 

“Where?” Kyoko asked, expression turning stern.

“We were havin’ a smoke by the bridge when we saw it. Layin’ against a rock at the forest park. Was beaten real good. We think the guy was murdered by a switchblade. Looks real bad.”

Kyoko exchanged a look with Byakuya and Makoto before frowning heavily, gazing back at the person in front of them. “Take us there.” 

Another murder, another body. Hopefully, clues were left behind as to who it was behind these killings.

* * *

Celeste took a deep breath as she walked up to the door, raising her hand and gently tapped three times. She had chosen to go to Levi’s house alone with anyone else for the sake of being able to speak with him without yelling. He may not approve of her relationship, but she knew deep down he wouldn’t yell if she was alone.

She had to play the cards right in order to win this battle. Levi would be stubborn and possibly ready to lash out but whatever would happen, she’d had enough of him making horrible suggestions of what would come out of the relationship with Kyoko.

He had to learn he had no say.

When the door opened, the butler who greeted her took a step back in shock as he tried finding something to say before he finally managed to stutter out, “L—Lady Celeste!”

“Kiva.” Celeste replied with an emotionless tone. “Is Levi here? I need to speak with him.”

Kiva nodded, stepping aside for her to enter. “Lord Levi is here, oui. Please, head into the living room. I shall get him at once. Erm, shall I also have some tea made?”

“No.” Celeste shook her head. “I will not be here long.” 

“Of course, Lady Celeste. Please, I shall only be a moment.” Kiva replied as he took off to find his Lord while Celeste made her way into the living room.

The living room hadn’t changed a bit since she lived here as a child. He still had the red walls decorated with paintings, the fireplace in the middle of the room to keep warm while he drank his wine. The love seats had been changed but they were comfortable. The table between them had been cleaned and an empty wine glass or two was sitting there in case of guests. 

She could only guess the rest of the house was still the same way as well. 

“Celeste?” Levi’s surprised voice came as he entered the room, his eyes narrowed slightly as he sat down in the other love seat. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“We need to talk.” Celeste rasped out. “Now.”

Levi frowned. “You will not take that tone with me, darling.”

“It is about my relationship with Kyoko.”

Instantly anger flashed over Levi’s face as his eyes flashed with uncontrollable rage at the mention of the woman who stole her heart. Celeste would’ve shrank down under that gaze but she wasn’t a child anymore, so she wasn’t afraid any longer. But it would be a different story if he lashed out.

“What about her?” Levi spat out. 

Celeste sighed heavily. “What you say about our relationship; how she’ll cause my death, it doesn’t make sense. Why say such things?”

For a split second, fear flashed in Levi’s eyes before they returned back to anger. “She’s with the Fuzz.” he stated. “How long until she arrests you for gambling?”

“Levi—”

“How long!?” Levi snapped, gripping the arms of his seat tightly with a murderous glare, making Celeste swallow thickly. “I said it once, and I’ll say it again; she’s nothing but trouble and will be your end. Your death is the only thing that’s going to come from this.”

“Levi!” Celeste snapped back. “For God’s sake! I will not die from simply being with Kyoko. I will be fine. She will not arrest me. I am careful. You know I am always careful when it comes gambling anyways, why would she arrest me?”

“Because she’s with the Fuzz.” Levi growled. “It’s what she does, isn’t it? Arresting people.” 

Celeste frowned heavily and gritted her teeth in pure anger. “That does not mean she will arrest me.” the only reason why Kyoko would ‘arrest’ her would be during an act they both took pleasure in and the thought made her shiver. 

Levi sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. “She might, darling.”

“She _won’t._ ” 

“You have—”

“Sir?” Kiva’s voice interrupted with a slight shakiness. “Xavier is here with the report you wanted. He says it’s been done clean and everything went smoothly.”

Celeste’s eyes went slightly wide. “Report?”

“Business.” Levi answered. “Send him in.” 

Kiva nodded as he left the room and soon enough, Xavier entered the room looking shaken up but relaxed slightly when he saw Celeste sitting there and knew he couldn’t say anything that would reveal Levi’s true nature. She wouldn’t ever be able to look at him the same way again once she learned Levi was the one ordering gambler’s deaths.

He caught Levi’s eyes and instantly knew what he had to say in order to make sure Celeste wasn’t suspicious of it. They couldn’t be caught; not like this. Who knows what would happen if they were? Well, if Levi was caught considering how it was Xavier’s loved ones at stake at this point in time.

“It’s done.” Xavier coughed. “Everything went smoothly.”

Levi nodded with satisfaction. “Good.”

“Why do you look like you’ve seen a ghost?” questioned Celeste, raising an eyebrow.

“The person I met with— _she’s_ scary to me.” Xavier answered with a slightly shaky laugh. “That’s all.”

Levi grinned the best he could. “Dismissed, Xavier. I’ll be with you after Celeste and I are finished up with our chat; wait for me in my office, will you?”

“Yes, sir.”

As soon as Xavier left, Celeste turned to her old mentor with confusion written over her face. She had been under the impression Xavier was friends with Levi; not a worker. 

Levi picked up on the confusion and shrugged.

“He needed money,” he said. “Daichi recommended me as a boss. Kiddo works real well so I can’t complain. I took him out last night to the casino as a reward for working so hard.” 

“Ah.”

Hopefully she wouldn’t ask too many questions. Levi wanted to keep her out of this until the final moment. Celeste didn’t need to get involved so soon; that wasn’t part of his plan at all.

* * *

Makoto nearly threw up when they saw the second body of the day. Some of the victim’s blood was on the rock, and like the citizen had said; it looked like a switchblade that had killed her. Like the killer had uncontrollable rage inside and went to town on the poor victim. 

Byakuya sighed heavily as he began to look around for any clues that could lead them to the killer while Kyoko went to take a closer look.

Nothing aside from stab wounds and deep slices were able to be found on the victim’s body until she noticed signs of struggling. The victim gave a good struggle while trying to keep alive, her eyes were wide like she knew the killer as well. 

That was something, at least.

“She put up a fight.” Kyoko stated. “There’s signs of struggle.”

Makoto nodded as he took another look. “Her eyes— they’re wide like she knew who was attacking her. Do you think the other victims also knew the killer?”

“It could possibly be.” Byakuya agreed as he moved to stand next to them while the others went looking deeper. His eyes zipped down onto the ground. “It was clear the victim still had some fight left if she kept struggling.” 

Kyoko sighed heavily as she stood up. “Another gambler? The killer seems to have a liking to them.”

“Could be.” Makoto said, shrugging. “I have that looked into.”

“Are you sure Celeste didn’t murder them?” Byakuya asked much to Kyoko’s and Makoto’s shock. 

“Why suggest that!?” Makoto asked, jaw dropping.

Kyoko’s hands quickly turned into fists. “She didn’t do it.” she hissed out, narrowing her eyes. “She didn’t do it— so don’t suggest that crap, Byakuya.”

The rich man shrugged innocently. “She might not have done these two murders, but what of the others?”

“She leaves the casino after a round or two, or stays until 4 or 5 AM. She also barely leaves her house when she’s got out gambling.” Kyoko replied, proud she knew her girlfriend. “She didn’t do it.”

Makoto chuckled nervously as he stepped in between his boyfriend and friend. “Okay, let’s just stop fighting for now,” he said. “We have an actual problem here. We can discuss who the murderer might be later on, okay?”

“Fine…” both said, rolling their eyes.

Makoto sighed; this wouldn’t be a good day at work.


	12. In This Moment

The rest of the work day was pure hell. Both Kyoko and Byakuya refused to let along. Byakuya kept suggesting the murderer was Celeste while Kyoko eagerly shot that down. There was no way she would do such a thing, especially since her life was already at risk by gambling.

“She didn’t do it.” Kyoko snapped for what felt like the thousandth time when Byakuya opened his mouth to speak. They were stationed at her office, flipping through files to find some form of evidence to get them closer to the killer. “Don’t even suggest it. Not anymore.”

Byakuya growled but kept his mouth shut. “Fine.”

Makoto groaned as he rubbed his tired temples, slumping into one of the chairs Kyoko had in her office. They were getting nowhere and their boss was becoming annoyed at the lack of information. He had gone as far as suggested they work overtime to find anything out; anything at all. The downside of that was it would take away time for him and Byakuya to spend alone together and it would damage Kyoko’s time with Celeste.

They were getting nowhere. They were all tired and wanted to go home and leave this alone until another day. However they didn’t have the strength to leave this alone; they wanted this mystery to be over and done with fast. A murderer couldn’t be walking free, not any longer than it already was. 

Plus, Makoto knew Kyoko would feel much better finding the murderer than having them wandering around and having the chance to kill Celeste. 

“Kyoko.” Makoto said. “Go home. Byakuya and I will try and find who did this; I can tell all you want to do is be with Celeste.”

Kyoko looked surprised. Clearly not expecting that. “Are you sure? I can stay here a little while longer.”

“Yeah.” Makoto grinned happily as he nodded. “We can handle things from here, right?” he looked over at his boyfriend for support and with a heavy sigh, Byakuya nodded. 

“Thank you.” 

Kyoko quickly grabbed her things, sending one last glare towards Byakuya before rushing out the door. Makoto smiled softly before slumping down into Kyoko’s chair to see the documents better, ignoring the look from his boyfriend as he glanced over the paperwork and frowned slightly.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, everything was in order but it was odd how all of the victims were gamblers. They were roughly around the same age as well. No similar traits were shared except for their jobs, but when he looked closer at the second victim’s profile he suddenly went pale with realization. 

It didn’t go unnoticed by Byakuya.

“What?” he asked his boyfriend, leaning over his shoulder. “What did you find out, darling?”

“The second victim— I know him.” Makoto swallowed. “The night me and Kyoko went to the casino on her day off— he was playing against the Ultimate Gambler, Celestia Ludenberg. But it couldn’t have been here because she went straight to us afterwards because she was so interested in Kyoko but he got a drink or two before heading out— and by that time Celeste, Kyoko, and I were still speaking and the day he was murdered, Kyoko had said something about being Celeste at the time of his death.” 

“And the first victim?” hissed Byakuya.

Makoto shook his head. “Couldn’t have been her— Kyoko said she rarely leaves the house unless it’s for a match at the casino or if she’s at Levi’s house.” 

“And for what we know— Kyoko had been with Celestia at the time of the third and fourth victims’ deaths.” 

“Right.” Makoto nodded. “That must mean it can’t have been Celeste who murdered them. Kyoko was right. Her girlfriend is innocent.”

Byakuya frowned. “But then who killed them?” 

“The most obvious answer, but the one we didn’t consider— another gambler!”

* * *

Celeste ran her fingers through Kyoko’s hair, humming softly as her girlfriend laid down on her lap. She had shown up at her house exhausted from work and didn’t want to speak at all about it; wanting nothing more than to lay down and try to catch some sleep. 

During the time when Kyoko was passed out, she had Hifumi bring them something to drink. Her friend nodded as he rushed to get something for them, but stole a quick concerned expression towards the detective before heading on his way. He had brought in some tea fairly quickly, just the way Celeste liked it, he could only hope Kyoko shared the same views on the taste.  
Kyoko groaned slightly as she shifted before her eyes opened with a slight wince. Celeste couldn’t help but softly smile at the sight.

“Do you feel better?” Celeste hummed softly.

“Yeah.” Kyoko nodded with a yawn. “There’s been two murders in a single day. I don’t know how much longer I can put with it.” she didn’t even want to tell her the part where Byakuya suggested the murder was her.

Celeste kissed her head softly. “I am sure you will be able to capture this killer soon enough.” 

Kyoko sighed heavily, unsure of herself for once. “I’m not so sure about that. There’s been nothing that could lead us to the killer. They’re clean in their work, that was for sure. But all the victims had been gamblers.”

She felt Celeste stiffen. The gambler’s eyes wide. “G—Gamblers?” 

“I wouldn’t let you die.” Kyoko reassured her. “You don’t need to worry about your safety, okay? I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

“Thank you.” Celeste muttered, relaxing slightly.

Her mind flashed to what Levi had said once again and swallowed thickly. Had this been what he had meant? Murders were occurring and all the victims were gamblers, so of course Levi would be scared it would be her next; dead with no next of kin because she had no family she desired having her belongings. She had practically disowned them for being her birth family. The only family she had was Grand Bois Chéri and Levi; of course Kyoko was there as well.

But to hear how all the victims were gamblers so casually from her girlfriend made her stomach violently twist and turn. She didn’t know how to deal with that information. Levi could be right in some sense; could being with Kyoko really cause her death in the very end? She didn’t want to keep thinking about it but it could happen like he said. Levi could right in the very end and she knew he would never let go if she said he was right.

Yet she also loved Kyoko more than anything.

Who to trust and what to do at this very moment? Everything was on the line with that knowledge, and Celeste truly felt lost.

Suddenly both felt an extra wait being placed onto the bed and looked up to see Grand Bois walking towards them. Celeste smiled softly as she held out her hand, watching as her cat nuzzled into it, proceeding sending Kyoko a look before setting down next to his owner as he purred away with happiness as he felt Celeste’s hand petting him.

“I don’t think he likes me.” Kyoko joked. “He keeps giving me glares.”

“He’s just not used to having to share me.” Celeste replied, earning a small meow of agreement from her cat. 

Kyoko looked at the tom cat, who was looking directly at her with judging eyes. “Get over it.” she said. “You have to share her with me. You can’t always have her to yourself, now can you?”

A huff came from him as he closed his eyes.

“Oh, now you’re ignoring me.”

Celeste couldn’t help but giggle slightly before leaning back against her pillows. She didn’t know what to say to break the silence between her and Kyoko; for once, she didn’t think she wanted to break it simply because she quite liked the silence at the moment.

Unfortunately, Kyoko didn’t share the same opinion as she moved out of her lap and moved so she was gazing into Celeste’s red orbs. Before the gambler could ask, Kyoko leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips, melting into it when she felt Celeste kissing back. Much like their first kiss, the way Celeste tasted hadn’t changed, and Kyoko’s heart pounded with happiness.

There was no doubt about it, she was becoming addicted to the gambler; always wanted to be around her— Celeste made everything worth wild and somehow always made her angry towards her job disappear with a single glance her way. 

By all Gods above, she loved this woman.

“I love you.” Kyoko whispered, pulling back slightly to catch her breath. 

“I love you, too.” replied Celeste.

Kyoko smiled softly as she leaned back in once again and kissed her once more. It was a bit more rough, but she knew Celeste liked it that way. She liked two types of kisses; soft and passionate along with rough and a tad harsh kisses. 

She pulled away slightly once more. “Make him go away.” she ordered, eyes flickering over to Grand Bois to make it clear who she meant.

“Why?” questioned Celeste.

“I want to make you scream.”

The shade of red that appeared on the gambler’s face was deep but she weakly nodded as she moved Grand Bois away from her slightly, making him give off a displeased sound but got the hint as he jumped down, glaring heavily at his owner’s girlfriend before he padded off somewhere else.

Kyoko ignored him as she kissed her deeply once again, ignoring everything that could hurt, ignoring the murderer out there, every time Byakuya had suggested Celeste was the killer they were after; she ignored all of it.

She had what she wanted; she was satisfied. 

In the end, both were satisfied with the sole fact they had each other and everything else melted away as the world faded into the background. At this very moment, it was just them and that was good enough; everything else would come later.

But right now, it was all about them.


	13. One Final Plan

Levi had never once thought he would have been a murderer long ago. He remembered countless times where he was close to getting attacked by one but he never managed to fully make one angry enough. All times, the murderers were fellow gamblers who wanted something to do while they awaited their matches.

The first time he had killed someone, he had been much younger and he never meant to slaughter the one he did. He remembered feeling his food coming right back up at the body but he forced it down as he watched in total awe at the blood. Whilst he couldn’t believe he murdered someone, he couldn’t believe he didn’t feel guilt at his actions. To mask up his deed, he took the weapon with him and made sure he left nothing behind that could say it was him. He slept with nerves until he was confident the Fuzz wasn’t coming for him.

When he met Celeste that day after watching his now deceased best friend try to take everything she owned, he knew she had potential as a gambler, more so when she managed to take them down without losing. He couldn’t even tell if she was lying or not.

He took her under his wing and taught her everything he knew when it came to gambling. Every game that could occur and watched as she proceeded to get it quickly without breaking her poker face. His heart swelled with pride as she began to win games at a young age, getting more money than she thought she would, and everything was perfect. But there were times when a sudden urge came up to see someone bleed out and he feared her reaction. There was no way she would want to be around him if he killed right in front of her; so he killed at night.

It got to the point where he had arrangements and a business up and running for killings. He called the people coming to live with them servants, they would help them when in reality they were his workers that would kill and satisfy his urge so he could continue teaching Celeste about gambling until she moved out with enough money to buy herself a house with his help. 

Everything was perfect. Everything was how it should be. Until Kyoko came into the picture and ruined everything; as the moment he heard she was a detective, his entire world crashed. She would find out about his killings. Celeste had said she wasn’t going to that game one night because Kyoko had told her about a murder that he had Xavier commit. 

With a heavy heart, he began fighting with his old protege about the love the two girls had. Celeste’s heart was breaking and he knew it. He could see it in her eyes as she tried holding back tears that never once fell. He was causing it but Levi knew there was no other choice. He couldn’t speak with Kyoko or else she’d find out the truth and send him off to jail or the death row!

Levi wasn’t ready for death, not yet.

His wife wouldn’t be proud, and he knew it. His darling Eleanor would be cursing at him for his actions but he could beg for forgiveness another time as he tried saving his only daughter figure from that detective— tried to save himself from the slammer. 

Levi slumped down in his office chair, gazing out the window with a heavy heart as his mind echoed the conversation with Celeste moments before Xavier came and ruined everything. He had sent Xavier on a little mission once more, but it wasn’t to murder anyone this time; just to go home for the weekend. He shouldn’t have threatened him but what else could he do?

“Levi, sir.” Kiva said, walking into the room.

Levi quickly turned around to face him, his expression changing into one of stone coldness. “What can I do for you?”

“I hear you sent Xavier home without a victim.” 

“I did.”

“But sir.” Kiva rasped. “Why?”

“The kiddo deserves the rest.” Levi explained blandly as he lit a cigarette. “I was hoping he’d show up later. I wasn’t expecting a visit from Celeste.”

“Sir, you know what you’ll have to do.” Kiva said with a wince, and Levi laughed.

“I know, Kiva. I know.” Levi blew out a puff of smoke as he leaned back and twirled around to look out the window. The world was fucked up. Killers running around left and right. People dying for being themselves. Gays and whatnot being titled as ‘disgraces of God,’ and he was messed up with them. What a funny tale.

Kiva swallowed thickly as he placed down a file, no title like the others but Levi knew exactly who it belonged to without looking. He would dread the moment but at this point in time, he didn’t care.

“Here—” Kiva stuttered out. He hated the thought of doing this, but he was much better at handling it than Xavier was. There were others who took joy in this and they all knew it. “The files you wanted about her. Everything you need.” 

“Thank you.”

Kiva sighed heavily before turning on his heels to leave his boss alone, knowing that he would want to be alone for the next few hours or so. He caught sight of one of his friends and shook his head. They paled before nodding, rushing back into their room to collect a few things.

It would hurt Levi more than them.

Levi knew if they were caught, he’d be taking the blame. The victims’ blood were on his hands alone. He made it perfectly clear when everyone joined up. He made it clear that he would be the one who took the fall and they all agreed, some pale and others relieved at the fact they would not be for the blame. He didn’t care as long as someone ended up dead.

He turned around to look at a photo sitting on his desk. It was a picture of a much younger Celeste. He insisted on having it taken when she came to live with him and his wife after Eleanor had heard she had nowhere to go. They treated her like a daughter and raised her; which was the reason why he had no kids of his blood because Celeste was his daughter and that was final.

Haha.

The Ultimate Gambler, the daughter of a murder and former Ultimate Gambler— Levi Hellston.

It would certainly mock Celeste until the end of her days when she found out the horrible truth behind him. She would never ever forgive him; that was certain and he couldn’t wait for this little game to be done.

“Darling,” Levi hummed softly as he looked at the picture. “Such a cute child you were. I’m in shock at how much you’ve grown. It’s a shame at how you’ve fallen for a detective. Such a shame.”

She would’ve gone far if she had children to pass her talents down to but it was her choice. Levi clicked his tongue as he looked down at the file before taking a look through it. Everything was in order; the ( hopefully ) final victim of the game before it would come to an end.

It would be his kill. His kill only— no one else would be able to do the honors. Levi could only hope the victim would be able to forgive him in the afterlife.

“Ah, Celeste,” he continued as he grabbed a marker and titled the files. “I do hope you’ll be able to find it in yourself to forgive me— but it simply must be done, darling. It’s only for the best, I promise.” 

He placed the marker down and got out of the chair, walking over to the window and clasped his hands behind his back as a sick smug smirk appeared over his features.

“I promise, darling. I’ll make your death as painless as possible. I’ll even send your regards to your precious Kyoko.”

* * *

Makoto and Byakuya had waited until Kyoko had come back to work the next day to tell her who the killer might be. She was shocked to think another gambler would be the killer but knew they had to at least suspect another one. 

But the main question was; who, out of the gamblers, would want to risk their life in another way?

They could rule out Celeste. She loved Kyoko far too much to be able to kill someone and risk her life. She would never go that far into the deep end.

She had promised Kyoko she would never leave her during their private time the other day. Kyoko had never been so happy before than in that moment.

“You think it’s another gambler who killed them?” Kyoko questioned as she went through the possible killers. 

“Yeah.” Makoto nodded. “It makes sense, doesn’t it? A gambler killing another one.”

Byakuya folded his arms. “But why? That would mean less people to take money from by having a match.” 

“But it would also work in your favor.” Kyoko pointed out. “Less people to worry about taking your life savings if you lost a match. Makes perfect sense to me.”

Makoto nodded. “Which is why it’s the only answer. It’s another gambler— wanting to lessen the chances of losing their money to someone better than them.”

“But who’s the gambler doing this?”

“That’s the question.” Makoto agreed before looking at Kyoko. “Do you think we could talk to Celeste? To find out if there’s any easily angered gamblers?”

“I think so.” Kyoko replied. “Hifumi will probably suspect the pair of you considering how he’s never seen you before.”

Byakuya frowned. “Who?”

“Hifumi— Celeste’s friend.” Kyoko explained. “He’s working for her, I think. The friend everyone talks about but never sees.”

“Ah.”

Kyoko thought about questioning Celeste about it; but it would only serve to make her fear grow. She hated the thought of making her beloved scared but it was the only way they would be able to find the killer.

_It’s only a few questions, how bad could it be to question her?_

* * *

Celeste sighed as she leaned back on the couch, Grand Bois on her lap as Hifumi chatted on about his latest work in his line of writing. She was hardly listening.

“Hey, Celeste?” Hifumi suddenly asked, stopping his previous topic which made her open her eyes to look at him. He looked nervous which immediately got Celeste’s attention. He never once looked nervous around her before.

“Yes, Hifumi?” Celeste asked.

“How are things with Kyoko?”

Immediately she understood. “Hifumi.” she clicked her tongue, narrowing her eyes slightly at him. “Are you wanting to write about us?”

Hifumi held up his hands in defense as he shook his head, a smile appearing on his face as he did so. “No, nothing like that. I’m just curious. Everyone is.” 

Grand Bois’ eyes shot open at a sudden rough pet. 

“You cannot go talking about us in public. Not everyone would be accepting and Kyoko’s career would be on the line.” 

“I know. I just want to know how my best friend is doing.”

A soft grin appeared on Celeste’s face as she thought about her detective. Hifumi decided he liked the expression on his friend. It suited her when she thought about something that made her happy.

“We’re doing just fine.” Celeste answered. “I am worried because of the killer running loose but it is clear Kyoko is much more worried about my well-being throughout this whole thing.”

Hifumi blinked. “Truly?”

“Oui.” Celeste answered. “She said all victims were gamblers, like myself. She’s worried about me.” 

“Oh.”

Before she could answer, a knock at the door interrupted them. Hifumi stood up and checked the window to see if he could see who was out there before noticing who it was and blinked, gazing back at Celeste.

“It’s Levi.”


	14. Walk With Me

Celeste didn’t know what to think when Levi showed up. But she didn’t complain as Hifumi allowed him into the house. He was in his usual outfit of black dressed pants, white dress shirt and black vest. He didn’t hold any expression which wasn’t unusual.

What was unusual was how he wasn’t yelling at her for her obvious love for Kyoko and the slight scent of lavender on her. He was staring at her blandly as he sat down across from her in the chair Hifumi had been sitting in, one leg over the other as he had one elbow on the armrest while the other rested in his lap. Celeste didn’t speak up; waiting for Levi to speak before her— he was visiting, he could tell her the reason for it. Instead of breaking the silence, the two sat in it for a few minutes before Levi smirked like nothing was wrong.

It wasn’t until Levi broke it that Celeste understood why he was so relaxed. He had probably did his usual reading for the day to make him relax and much easier to talk to instead of being pissed off like he was with her these days.

“Darling.” Levi stated nicely, making her stiffen. “I want to take a walk with you tomorrow. Are you free?”

“Tomorrow?” hummed Celeste. “I think so.” 

Levi’s smirk widened. “Excellent. I shall pick you up tomorrow at 10. We’re going to head to the forest for a walk; just the two of us. Like the old days.” Instantly, Celeste froze. 

“Why?”

“Remembrance.” Levi answered bluntly. “I want to do something remembering before this whole thing began. Back when Eleanor was alive. The good old days.”

Celeste felt sadness rush over her as she thought back to her adoptive mother. She never truly managed to click with Eleanor but the woman was kind enough to make sure she was always comfortable. 

Whenever she thought Eleanor hated her; the woman went out of her way to prove her wrong. She was truly something. When she died, she had never felt such loss and for the first time; Celeste felt like she truly lost a parent. Levi had been a total wreck for the past few days afterwards, not allowing anyone near him, leaving Celeste to fend for herself until he realized she was still with him. 

She didn’t realize Eleanor’s passing date was coming up.

That had to be the reason why Levi wanted to walk with her through the forest. It had been Eleanor’s favorite place. It had been the place where Levi confessed and proposed marriage to her— it had also been the place where Eleanor took Celeste to get to know her better. 

The forest was special to them; it only made sense why Levi wanted to head there.

“Of course.” Celeste agreed. “I shall come with you.” 

Levi smiled with a sharp nod. “Good. Be ready by ten. Notify your staff that you’ll be coming with me.” he laughed wholeheartedly. “Don’t want them thinking you’ve ran off somewhere, now do we?”

Celeste giggled. “Of course not.” 

Hifumi walked in with a tray in his hands, two cups of steaming hot tea on them, and Levi nodded with thankfulness as he took one, watching as Celeste took the other and smirked behind his cup. Soon enough this would all be done and the sooner tomorrow came the better chances of it being a clean job.

The final kill of his entire lifetime.

It would be a sweet victory. If he managed to break that detective’s heart in the process, it would be all the more sweet and everything would be okay in the end. He would retake the title as the Ultimate Gambler and watch as someone tried taking it from him again.

But this time; he wouldn’t be fooled.

“Mr. Yamada.” Levi cleared his throat before Hifumi left the room. “Get us a stack of cards. I fancy a game.”

Celeste smirked. “You are on.”

“Yes, right away!” Hifumi nodded, rushing off to grab a deck. He returned moments later with a deck in his hands. “Here you are.” 

“Thank you.” Celeste said, taking the deck. “Dismissed, Hifumi.”

Hifumi nodded, walking out of the room, but took a look back to see Levi shuffling the cards, watching Celeste with what looked to be darkening eyes and swallowed thickly before hurrying over to the phone, and called Kyoko’s workplace, asking to speak with the detective. 

It looked a moment but Kyoko picked up, he breathed a sigh of relief as he ran his hand through his hair, listening to her asking him what was wrong, questioning if there was something wrong with Celeste, her tone becoming worrying as he heard shuffling in the background.

“There’s nothing wrong with Miss Ludenberg.” Hifumi said, halting Kyoko’s thoughts. 

“Then, what is it?” she asked.

Hifumi shifted. “Levi is here. They’re playing cards, but there’s something about him that I don’t like.” he replied.

A new voice took over. 

“What would that be?” a man questioned and Hifumi felt his stomach drop. Was Kyoko cheating on Celeste? A rush of anger filled him as he gritted his teeth, she couldn’t be breaking his friend’s heart.

“Who are you?” he questioned. “Answer me!”

“Byakuya!” Kyoko piped up in the background, taking the phone back. “Apologizes for that, Hifumi. Byakuya is my co-worker. He’s working on the murder cases with me.” 

That was relieving to know. She wasn’t cheating.

Hifumi rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s fine.” he said. “Anyways, there’s something about Levi that I don’t like; his eyes… they aren’t showing any emotion. They usually are the one thing that tells you what Levi is feeling.”

“And there’s nothing?”

“Nothing.”

There was shuffling in the background, as if someone was writing something down, and it made Hifumi a little nervous if he was being honest. But he held back on asking what she was doing.

“Hey, Hifumi.” Kyoko said. “Do you think we could come in and ask Celeste a few questions? It’s just about her fellow gamblers.”

Hifumi stiffened. “What do you mean by ‘we’? Is there someone else coming with you?” he asked.

“Yes. Two friends. I promise. That’s all.”

“Alright. If you must; but I shall be watching for any sudden moves against her, understand? I will not let her be harmed.” Hifumi huffed out.

“Understood.”

“Come by soon. I believe Levi may be leaving soon.”

“Understood. I’ll see you later, Hifumi.”

He hung up with a heavy sigh and peeked back into the living room to see the pair playing away and swallowed heavily when he realized how much Levi’s eyes had darkened. Celeste didn’t notice the change; she wouldn’t notice the change in her old mentor’s eyes.

There was something about it that he didn’t like. Levi’s emotion couldn’t be seen in them like they usually could. But maybe, just maybe, he couldn’t see it from where he was standing. He wouldn’t try to see if there was; Levi would throw him a glare and a snarl to stay away from him while he was playing cards with Celeste. 

Levi looked up from his cards to eye Celeste. She was gazing down at her cards as she displayed zero emotions and he couldn’t help but wonder how he would take her out. What would be painless enough for his lovely daughterly figure? What would suit her in terms of dying? He didn’t care much for how his victims went out but Celeste; she was different from them all.

Perhaps he could strangle her? No. She would feel the air being cut off from her lungs, too painful. She would feel the pain of being stabbed to death, so that wouldn’t be able to work either. The gun might be the way to go in this. He would have to shoot her in the right spot that would take her instantly. 

He couldn’t allow her to suffer the pain of death.

She didn’t suit the pain of death; no, she would never suit the pain of death.

Yes, a gun would be a nice way to go out. Levi silently decided in his mind; he would take her out by a gun which would mean shooting her directly in the heart to stop her life; completely painless. 

He watched as she placed down her cards, and he grumbled in annoyance as he realized she won once more. But it wouldn’t matter; it was the last time she ever would and he was happy her last game was with him.

It made him happy.

“I win.” Celeste purred. “You lose.”

“I trained you too well.” Levi clicked his tongue, standing up. “I should be going. I’m meeting up with Daichi later on.”

Celeste stood up. “I shall see you tomorrow then.”

“Yes. At ten.”

“Until tomorrow, Levi.”

Levi darkly smirked, going unnoticed by Celeste as he nodded. “Yes, until tomorrow, darling.”

Until tomorrow indeed.

When the door closed behind him, Levi chuckled darkly. He needed to write something up for tomorrow; a little present to Kyoko from him, and he would make sure she was far too late in realizing something was wrong.

He would enjoy this.


	15. Questions About Gamblers

Kyoko, Byakuya, and Makoto arrived at Celeste’s house shortly after Levi left. Hifumi opened the door with cautiousness as he peered at the trio; mainly at the men but stepped aside after Kyoko promised they weren’t going to harm the gambler. 

Makoto and Byakuya were taken aback by the interior. It was styled in Victorian fashion, a staircase leading upwards that was slightly curved, the phone a little ways away from the stairs on a brown table. The walls were a reddish color, with a few paintings hanging from them. From what they could see, the living room was off to their left, and upwards was the kitchen area along with the other rooms downstairs. 

The upstairs was left unknown as Hifumi walked up the steps to get Celeste, who had retreated into her room shortly after Levi’s leave. They stiffened when they saw the raven haired gambler with the drills coming their way, dressed in a Victorian style as well. 

For once, Makoto could understand how someone like her could take Kyoko’s breath away and steal her heart. Byakuya slightly understood as well as Celeste walked down the steps, planting a kiss on Kyoko’s lips before extending her hand towards them.

“It’s good to see you again, Celeste.” Makoto greeted, shaking her hand. 

“Likewise, Makoto.” Celeste replied with a sharp nod before looking at Byakuya, who eyed her cautiously. “Who might you be?”

“Byakuya Togami.” Byakuya replied with his head high. 

Celeste nodded, lowering her hand when he didn’t take it. “Celestia Ludenberg. But, please, just call me Celeste.”

Kyoko looked at her. “We need to ask you a few things.” 

“Follow me.” Celeste responded, leading them into the living room. 

Makoto and Byakuya looked around in awe at the sight; it was much like the other room in terms of wallpaper. There was a huge sofa on one side along with a love seat or two, a fireplace in front of them; paintings on the wall. 

While she sat down, the others didn’t. They wouldn’t be staying long anyways, they would have to get back to work sooner or later to find the murderer. None of them noticed Hifumi coming into the room to listen in on the conversation, wanting to make sure what Kyoko said about the two men was true about them being harmless.

“What do you need to know?”

Byakuya stepped up. “Did any of them seem easily angered to the point where they would lash out?” he asked sternly, narrowing his eyes behind his glasses.

“Hmm…” Celeste hummed, racking her brain. “There were a few people but they managed to control their anger by drinking it away; always laughing by the time I left the casino.”

“Did any try to grab you?” asked Makoto.

Kyoko looked a mixture of anger and jealousy at the thought.

“Not that I remember.” the Ultimate Gambler replied. “There might have been a few but what do you expect? It’s common with a casino that people try it whenever they lose their life savings.” 

Kyoko nodded. “Did any look like they could… kill?” she asked slowly, noting how Celeste’s expression became slightly uncomfortable at the topic, and she didn’t blame her love.

She would be uncomfortable too.

“No.” Celeste shook her head. “None did.”

“Look, I’ll be blunt.” Byakuya scowled as he took a step forward, and Hifumi frowned as he also took a step just in case. “We believe one of your fellow gamblers is the killer we’re looking for— you’ve been ruled out due to both Makoto and Kyoko taking your side.”

Celeste frowned at him. “How lovely to think you thought I was dirtying my hands. I wouldn’t dare to do so. Anyone who knows me knows this.” she scowled right back as she narrowed her eyes.

“Celeste.” Kyoko said, moving to sit next to her. “It would be wise not to head out tonight just in case. You don’t have matches tonight, right?”

“No.” 

“Good. I don’t want you going out tonight.” Kyoko said, hoping she would listen to her. She had once asked this before, but Celeste had barely agreed, and she hoped she wouldn’t go out with Levi to the casino. “If Levi asks—”

“I have plans with Levi tomorrow.” Celeste interrupted. “I’m not going out tonight, mon chéri. You have my word.”

Kyoko smiled softly. “Good.” 

Byakuya folded his arms with a slight scowl. “Is there anything else we need to look through in order to find out information or are we done here?” he asked with a slight snappy tone.

Hifumi frowned heavily. “Watch your tone.” he made the two men jump in surprise at his appearance but Celeste and Kyoko didn’t jump, knowing he would be watching them.

“Hifumi.” Celeste stated. “Calm down. I’m sure he’s just anxious to solve this mystery is all. I can firmly say he didn’t mean to sound upset.” 

Hifumi frowned but nodded. “Alright, Miss Ludenberg.”

Makoto glanced at his boyfriend with a displeased expression. “Byakuya.” he said with a warning tone that made the rich man stiffen. “Apologize.” 

“I apologize, Miss Ludenberg.” Byakuya grumbled, folding his arms. 

Kyoko sighed heavily as she rolled her eyes, moving to plant a kiss on Celeste’s cheek, promising to see her tomorrow and felt her heart skip a beat when her love agreed and kissed her softly. Makoto smiled at the sight before shyly holding his boyfriend’s hand, noting how he didn’t pull away from the contact and beamed widely. 

Maybe being around people like them made Byakuya feel confident in showing slight affection than he normally would be. Makoto couldn’t wait until this was over; perhaps his love would be able to sow him more affection when they returned to their shared flat.

“One more question.” Byakuya stated, turning to Hifumi. “You said there was something about Levi you didn’t like. What was it?”

Hifumi shifted uncomfortably as Celeste’s eyes snapped to him. “His eyes.” he confessed. “I didn’t like how his eyes were. They displayed no emotion unlike all the other times I’ve seen him. I thought it was odd.”

“Did you happen to notice this?” Makoto asked Celeste.

Celeste shook her head. “No, I didn’t notice anything off about Levi.”

“Just be careful when you’re with him tomorrow then.” Kyoko stated, holding Celeste’s hand tightly in hers. “If Hifumi noticed something off about him; we don’t know what to expect from him.”

“He’s just sad.” Celeste said in defense of her old mentor. “The anniversary of his wife’s death is just around the corner; he always gets like this. There is nothing wrong with him. He’ll be okay soon enough.”

Byakuya frowned but shrugged. “If you believe so.”

“I do.”

Kyoko looked like she wanted to argue but didn’t say another word about it; knowing it would cause a fight between her and Celeste. Out of the pair of them, she knew Celeste knew the best about Levi. She would have to trust her on this. 

“Thank you for your time.” Makoto thanked her. “Come on, guys. Let’s go.”

Kyoko nodded, kissing Celeste once more. Slow and sweet, like Celeste liked. “I love you.” she whispered.

Celeste smiled into the kiss, kissing back. “I love you, too.”

She could only hope they would catch this murderer soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll the next two chapters are the most intense,  
> We'll be able to see if Levi has success in his goal!


	16. Try and Save Her (I)

Everything was ready. 

Levi sucked in a breath as he made sure the gun was loaded before slipping it behind his belt behind his back. He covered it with his shirt before stuffing it into his belt. He had made one of his staff to check if they could see it; they couldn’t. 

He nodded with satisfaction, everything would go to plan and things would finally go his way with this final kill.

Levi had made a note for Kyoko last night when he got home from the casino with Daichi; sending Celeste’s last regards to her. Of course, it wasn’t going to be from Celeste, herself, no. He also made sure Kyoko understood what was happening and who was behind it.

When the confrontation came, if Kyoko made it in time, he would make her agree to not spend anymore time with Celeste or else he’d kill her right there and then in front of her. He knew Kyoko would do anything to ensure Celeste’s safety.

He tucked the note into his pocket before bidding his staff goodbye for the day, knowing this would keep him all day long. By the time he made it to Celeste’s house, he had perfected his mask; no one would be able to tell he was planning on killing her. When the door opened, it revealed both Celeste and Hifumi, one looked happy to see him, the other looked unsure.

Levi nodded to her, holding out his arm like a gentleman. “Ready for a stroll, darling?”

Celeste nodded. “Of course. Hifumi, I will be back soon. Due make sure Grand Bois eats his lunch.”

“Of course, Miss Ludenberg. I hope you enjoy your time with Mr. Hellston, and sir, I do hope you enjoy your time as well.” Hifumi said, being polite, even though he didn’t quite like Levi.

“One more thing.” Levi interrupted, handing him the note. “Make sure Miss Kirigiri gets this if she comes looking for Celeste— it’s just saying where we are.”

Celeste looked at him like he had grown a second head. “Since when are you being polite to her? I thought you disliked her.”

Levi snorted. “I’ve seen people in love— they get a little worried if things aren’t explained. I’ve saved us the trouble.”

“I… thank you for that.”

Hifumi slipped the note into his pocket with a sharp nod. “I’ll ensure this gets to her if she comes by.”

With a satisfied nod, Levi watched as the door closed and smirked to himself. Things were on track at this point, and if it kept going this smoothly, Kyoko would make it to the forest far too late to save Celeste from death because she would already be dead. While he slightly disliked the thought of killing his precious protege, he couldn’t care that much for what would follow. He didn’t feel guilt that much over his choice; it was for the best after all, and he knew he was right.

Eleanor would keep watch over Celeste in heaven along with all his other victims over the years; he was sure of it. He’d deal with the aftermath when his time came.

* * *

The forest was quiet, but it was how he remembered it. The path was still dirty and little rocks were here and there like usual; the fresh air brought a calm smile to his expression, making this much more easier. 

But it also made him think about Eleanor and all the happy moments they had spent together before her death— the only one aside from his family’s members that he wasn’t responsible for. His Eleanor had died from illness and her death nearly made him snap into confession to her dead body; but he couldn’t with Celeste and the doctors around him. Even at her funeral; he never confessed it.

He nearly jumped when he felt Celeste’s hand slip into his own, making him smile slightly at the contact. This would be the last time.

Celeste sucked in a sharp breath before saying, “Are you thinking about her?”

Levi nodded slightly. “I am— the forest always makes me think about her. It was our place, after all.”

“She was a good woman. I miss her.” Celeste whimpered slightly, dropping her accent.

“Yes, as do I. But let’s be honest, darling, we’ll both see her again one day when our time comes. I’m looking forward to that day where I can see my Eleanor once more.”

“I must admit—” Celeste began with a slight shudder, “— I dislike the thought of death. It, quite frankly, scares me.”

“Oh?” Levi asked, but inwardly was laughing. Perfect. “Darling, it won’t harm you. It’ll just give you that well deserved rest is all.”

“You sound like Eleanor.”

Levi stopped a little but shook his head to clear himself away from the memories of his deceased wife. He had to keep his head on right as he focused on his task at hand; there would be no coming back from this after all. He needed to focus on killing Celeste and tearing Kyoko’s heart out from her chest at the death.

“After being married to her— it’s likely she had an effect on how I sound. She always did say I needed to change up my words to make things interesting sometimes.” Levi replied as they continued to walk further down until the cliff era where he proposed to Eleanor. 

Celeste sighed at the view. “She would have loved to see this once more. She always did want to be buried out here; such a shame she wasn’t.”

Levi frowned until he remembered how he had her buried in a graveyard.

“She’s next to her brother.” he said. “I didn’t want her to be lonely.”

“I think she’s quite thankful for that.”

“Hahaha.” Levi laughed with a chuckle, slowly reaching behind his back as he watched Celeste look out into the view. “She was always close to him.”

His eyes darted behind them and noticed how no one was coming around them. They were utterly alone. It would be the perfect time to kill her right now and leave the body for Kyoko to find and cry over.

But he couldn’t rush these things; he needed to catch Celeste off guard in order to make it more painful for her to believe. Soon enough, however, he’d pull the gun on her and give her the apology he knew he would have to give before pulling the trigger.

Only then, would it be possible to sit back and watch that detective’s entire world fall apart at the steams. Then, he would kill her so she would be able to join her precious Celeste in the afterlife. He’d be able to walk free and everything would be just how it should have been.

With him as the Ultimate Gambler once again.

Well, until someone came along with as much talent as Celeste and would be able to win the title against him.

Celeste hummed as she looked out on the view. Kyoko would love to see this. She should take her here sometime, allow her to see what she grew up with most of the time whenever Eleanor took her out to get to know her better like Levi wanted.

Yes, Kyoko would enjoy the sight.

“Kyoko would certainly enjoy this.” Celeste mumbled aloud, unaware how pissed that made Levi.

Levi nodded, gritting his teeth in pure anger as he felt the urge to silence her right there and then, but he held off.

Just a bit longer.

“Perhaps you should take her here sometime.” Levi suggested, trying to remain calm while his hand slowly moved to his back before she glanced his way, his arm snapped back to his side. 

Celeste smiled softly. “You’re being a bit odd today, mon cher.”

Levi faked confusion. “I am? How so?”

“For one— you aren’t yelling at me for bringing Kyoko up.” Celeste pointed out, and Levi knew how right she was. “It’s odd considering how you despise the topic of her.”

Levi shrugged, breathing in a breath of fresh air. “I’m much calmer when I’m here.” it wasn’t a lie, exactly. “I can understand the feelings of love you hold when I’m here— I think of my Eleanor like you think of your Kyoko.”

“I see. Perhaps we should come here more often.”

“Perhaps we should.”

But they wouldn’t; not together, at least.

It would only be him soon enough, and he couldn’t await the day where he would join them on the other side. To see his Eleanor, listen to her rant about his actions before kissing her once more. He would take whatever came to him if it meant seeing her once more.

He didn’t believe in Hell or Heaven, there was none. Just the mere afterlife where nothing existed. Just people with sins so great; but they managed to overlook them. 

Saints and Sinners living together in harmony knowing the hardships of life that made them commit whatever was now over. He was just shorting up the hardship of life for Celeste, that was all. 

He would take everything she stole from him back and watch as someone’s world came crashing down before he killed Kyoko in reply to her mourning of Celeste and outrage at him. He would be safe from the slammer and everything would be okay.

Everything would be okay; he just needed to wait a little longer.

Slowly, his hand snuck behind his back, and he grasped the gun in his hand, watching Celeste for any sudden reaction before slowly moving behind her. His eyes quickly darted behind them to see nothing and he nodded.

This was it.

The moment he was waiting for.

With a deep breath, he pulled the gun out and watched as Celeste suddenly stiffened at the sound it made. He smirked darkly as he licked his lips, watching as she slowly turned around to see the gun.

She began shaking with obvious fear. There was no guilt, no shame, no nothing in his eyes from what she could see and suddenly, she understood what they had meant. 

Hifumi _knew._ He knew something was wrong with Levi— knew he was up to something but she was blinded to the truth by saying it was because of Eleanor’s passing. 

“L-Levi?” Celeste stuttered out, trying to remain calm. “W-What are you doing? P-Put the gun away!”

His dark, low chuckle made her heart sink. 

“I don’t think so, _darling._ ” he purred out, and his tone made her uncomfortable. It was so empty, he was pleased he was doing this. “I’m quite sure I want this gun pointed at you.”

“L-Levi, please—!”

“I always told you that being with her would bring your death. But don’t worry.” he continued on. “I’ll make it painless and quick, I promise, darling, I promise.” 

“Levi—”

“I’ll send your regards to your precious Kyoko.” 

Celeste felt tears making their way upwards to her eyes. Her vision became slightly blurry as they fought against the shield to keep them in. She couldn’t cry. Levi didn’t deserve the tears; not now.

She shook even more as Levi clicked off the safety.

_Kyoko, please… help me!_

* * *

Kyoko had planned on surprising Celeste after she called in for a supposed ‘sick day,’ wanting to spend a few hours with her before Levi came along to pick her up since she didn’t know when Levi was coming by to get her.

She wasn’t too surprised to see Hifumi answer the door but the look on his face made her do a double take as he handed her some paper. She arched an eyebrow as she looked to see her name written on it.

Miss Kirigiri

Hifumi rubbed the back of his neck as he shifted nervously, making her even more confused considering how he was used to her presence in the household. He had never been nervous around her upon finding out her relationship with Celeste; so why would he be like this now?

It didn’t make sense.

“Hifumi, what’s the matter?” Kyoko asked, ignoring the paper for now.

“Levi asked me to give you that.” Hifumi replied. “He’s already come by to collect Celeste for the day.”

Kyoko suddenly felt a wave of slight uneasiness at his tone. “Hifumi, why do you sound like that…?”

“It’s Levi. I have a bad feeling. You’d best read the note.”

With a sharp nod, Kyoko unfolded the note and instantly felt her entire being drop as she read. Dread creeping up her back as she began to shake with anger and fear, her throat going dry as she read on.

No. 

No.

**No!**

__

_“Miss Kirigiri,_

_I do believe you know I feel about your little… relationship with my darling, Celestia. I dislike it, and I warned her countless of times how it would be her end; how it would cause her death. I must say, despite all those warnings, she’s quite fond of you to ignore them. But no longer shall she be able to ignore them! Not on my watch. I refuse to allow it to continue any more._

_At this very moment, we’re at the forest; near a cliff. It is a place where I took my wife— our special place; Celeste had also been taken there. I thought it would be a good way to spend time with her, and indeed it is! What a perfect way to spend dear Celeste’s last moments with me; such a shame you aren’t here to witness them. But I’ll save you the trouble and tell you know what her last words are;_

_‘I love you, Kyoko. My darling, darling, Kyoko.’ is what they shall be, without a doubt in my mind. Try if you must, but you won’t arrive in time to save your Celeste. I promise to make her death painless and quick, for her sake and yours._

_Sincerely, Levi Hellston.”_

Kyoko barely registered as Hifumi moved to shake her shoulder to try and knock her back into reality. She could barely see anything but her Celeste flashing in her mind; she could lose her if she stood here any longer. She could lose the one thing that made life worth living.

The forest, the cliff in the forest, they were there; Celeste was there with Levi, who intended on killing her. She was going to lose her Celeste if she didn’t hurry up.

In an instant, Kyoko dropped the note and dashed off. 

She had to save Celeste; she _had to!_


	17. Try and Save Her (II)

Kyoko never felt so much worry in her entire life as she kept her speed up to get to the forest. Everything Celeste had ever said to her echoed in her mind, all the expressions she had ever seen too. Everything breathless word the gambler had said in the aftermath of their passionate moment was the one thing echoing the most. Tears began to fight their way upward as she neared the forest area.

She couldn’t lose Celeste. She just couldn’t. Celeste was the one thing that made life worth living in the hellish times where murders would take place. She was the one person Kyoko looked forward to seeing after a day at work; and she was about to lose her to Levi’s sick intention of making his warnings come true. 

Her heart was pounding as her legs begged for a break from running, but she knew if she slowed down, she would be a moment too late. There was no way Kyoko could afford slowing down; she couldn’t. 

There was no way Kyoko would slow down; not when Celeste’s life was on the line at this very moment. 

But what if she was too late? What if Levi had already done his deed and was escaping at this very moment? What if he had framed her and the other murders to make her life even more hell because her entire world would shatter the moment Celeste left this world?

Kyoko closed her eyes tightly as she kept her speed up until it felt like her legs were about to give up. Her hand flew to hold herself up at a tree, looking around for the right way to the cliff side and swallowed thickly. She was going to waste time looking for the cliff which would mean less time to save Celeste. This was her worst nightmare coming true at this very moment.

“You okay, ma’am?” someone asked, coming up to her with a kid next to them. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost. You’re not sick, are you?”

“No.” Kyoko quickly replied. “Please, tell me where the cliff era is. I’m meeting someone and I’m running late.” she hoped to God the little white lie was good enough to mask her fear seeping into her voice.

“The cliff side?” the person hummed before pointing. “Over there, ma’am.” 

“Thank you.” 

Kyoko gave a sharp nod before rushing once again, ignoring the sharp stab of pain in her side as she kept up her pace, hoping to get there before the worst happened or occurred. She silently cursed at how she didn’t have Hifumi get Makoto and Byakuya to meet her at the cliff side of the forest. This would be a one vs one battle with two of them walking away or one walking away with one framed and one dead. 

She sucked in a sharp breath as she was forced to stop one more and she cursed. This would slow her down if she kept stopping to catch her breath. Celeste’s life was counting on how fast she would be able to get to them. There was no way she would be able to save her love if she kept stopping.

Everyone had their limits as to how fast they were able to go; and she had reached hers. But she would have to push herself in order to get there in time. To hell with the soreness, it would be a piece worth paying!

“Celeste.” Kyoko whispered. “Wait for me. Just a little bit longer. Please, please, try to hold him off from killing you— just a little bit longer, baby. I promise, I’m coming.”

Levi… 

Hifumi had said he felt off about him, how there was something wrong with the former Ultimate Gambler and Celeste had said it was because of the anniversary of Levi’s wife passing away. But in reality, it was because he was planning on killing his former protege. Who’s to say he wasn’t reasonable for the other victims’ deaths as well? It made sense, and Kyoko was filled with dread once more.

If she was right, then Celeste was taken in by a murderer.

Celeste was always in danger but she never knew it until now; until the moment it was far too late. Now, she was about to be killed by the man who taught her everything she knew about gambling. Whom she considered a father; her love must be heartbroken by the sudden betrayal.

_Please, don’t let me make it too late!_

_Let me make it there in time!_

* * *

Celeste breathed heavily as she watched Levi step towards her, making her step back until she realized how close to the ledge she was. If he didn’t shoot her, he would make her fall to her death. She couldn’t believe this. She never would’ve thought Levi would try to do something like this.

Was this how she would die?

By Levi’s hands?

Did this make him responsible for the other deaths too? Was she blinded sided to his supposedly good nature all this time? She was far too blind to see what her mentor was truly like this. Did he threaten Eleanor when she was alive to keep silent about his kills? There was no way Eleanor would’ve married a murderer; no one would in their right minds. 

It made her sick to think about.

What would happen to Kyoko once he killed her? There was no doubt in Celeste’s mind would Levi go after her next. It made sense. He would kill the two people who knew his little secret now and he would get to go free; but why her?

Why did he have to try and kill her?

“L-Levi.” Celeste whimpered out, trying to keep herself from crying. “P-Please, do not do this! I promise to stay away from Kyoko if you let me live! I won’t tell anyone about this. I promise, Levi. Please!”

“No.” Levi chuckled, taking another step closer. “My mind is made up, darling. You have to go in order to restore the balance that once was my life. Ah, but do not worry, the whole world won’t know it was I who did it; but they’ll know it to be your precious Kyoko.”

Celeste’s stomach dropped. No, Kyoko couldn’t be known as the murderer in this! She wouldn’t let Levi frame her Kyoko. 

“Don’t frame her.” Celeste pleaded, dropping her accent. “Please, I beg you; don’t frame Kyoko. Whatever you do, not her.” 

Levi rolled his eyes. “It’s always about her when it comes to you, isn’t it?” he hissed out, walking forward, noting how she wasn’t back up anymore. “She’s poisoned your mind to this point, has she now? At least I’ll be freeing you of that spell she’s placed on you.”

“There was no spell!” Celeste hissed. “I fell in love with her! Easy as that. There was no spell placed on me; I fell for her and nothing else.” 

Levi frowned. “Now, you keep lying to me. What a good choice I made.”

Celeste swallowed thickly as the tears rolled down her cheeks silently, ignoring how Levi didn’t deserve the tears. She was going to die. She was going to die and Kyoko would take the blame, and possibly die next after her when Levi got a hold of her. Everyone would believe the one person she loved more than anything murdered her and Levi was innocent in the matter.

She could only hope Hifumi would take care of Grand Bois until his end came along. Makoto and Byakuya wouldn’t dare to believe Kyoko as the murderer and would hopefully expose the real killer. 

“Levi.” Celeste pleaded with a quiet voice. “Please, don’t do this. Please. I’ll stop seeing her if it means I get to live! I’ll keep quiet about this.”

“No. My mind is made up.”

“Levi…”

“No.”

Celeste sucked in a sharp breath. “Levi, what was in the note?” 

Levi stopped. “What?”

“That note you left for Kyoko—” she replied, explaining what she meant, “— what did it say? What did you tell her?”

He couldn’t have her hoping. He would have to lie.

“False directions.” Levi answered, watching as Celeste’s face fell slightly. “I gave her your last regards to her; your last words of love to her. It’s all taken care of, you have no need to worry.” 

“No…” it was quiet but Levi managed to hear it as he chuckled darkly, making sure she watched as his finger moved to the trigger. “Levi… please…”

“Say hello to my darling Eleanor for me, will you?” he smirked. 

Celeste’s eyes snapped close, breathing heavily as she waited for the pain. He would pull it any second now; she was seconds away from dying. Levi would make sure it would pierce her heart.

She wouldn’t feel anything, but it would mean Kyoko was being framed.

 _Kyoko… I’m sorry… I thought I could always trust Levi… I… I love you, Kyoko. Please, please, remember that. We’ll meet again, I’m sure of it. In another life where we’ll be able to be together without someone like Levi to separate us. I love you, Kyoko Kirigiri…_

“Celeste!” 

Her eyes snapped open, Levi’s head whipped around and his eyes widened with realization.


	18. Try and Save Her (III)

“Celeste!”

Her eyes snapped open, Levi’s head whipped around and his eyes widened in realization. 

“Kyoko!” Celeste shouted in reply while Levi growled lowly. _That must mean, Levi was lying! He did give Kyoko the right directions but he was planning on having me dead before she got here._

Levi growled as he kept the gun pointed at Celeste. “You’re a bit early.” he hissed at the panting detective. “But no matter, I’ll kill her right in front of you.”

Kyoko stiffened slightly at the sentence while she was trying to catch her breath. The throbbing pain in her side was annoying but saving Celeste’s life was much more important than focusing on her pain. Her fears were in overdrive as she shakily took a step forward and watched as Levi towards Celeste in return.

There was no way for her to get there with Levi noticing her.

One wrong move and Celeste would be killed.

“Levi.” Kyoko said slowly, taking short steps. “Please, let her go. She didn’t do anything. I’m the one you want, right? I’m the right who supposedly poisoned her mind with these feelings for me. She isn’t the one you want to kill.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “You couldn’t be more wrong.” he grinned. “She’s the one I want dead, not you. You’ll be taking the fall for this. My word against yours and I have more influence on this world!”

“Levi, just let her go.” Kyoko pleaded once more. “I’ll do whatever you want, just let Celeste go.” 

“No.”

Celeste was shaking and Kyoko could see it. But maybe with Levi focusing on her, it would give Celeste time to sneak away and towards her. She would have to try it because it seemed like the only option left. Her eyes darted towards her love and flicked away, signaling her to move slowly away from Levi while he kept his eyes on her. Celeste nodded shakily as she watched for an opening, tensing whenever he glanced her way with a snarl.

Levi was smart, Kyoko would give him that; but there was no way he was going to win in this situation. The older man kept his eyes strictly on Celeste in case but always managed to sneak a glance or two towards Kyoko, watching as she tried to come closer and in return, he would make Celeste back up towards the cliff where she could easily fall into the water below. 

As Kyoko tried to make Levi reconsider what he was doing, Celeste was trying to find an opening to escape this. But there was nothing as Levi was sharp with her movement, somehow able to tell when she would try and move. 

It was scaring her.

How could he be like this? How could Levi go from someone who cared so much about her to a monster who didn’t care for others? What he said about saying hello to Eleanor, it sounded so creepy and she could tell he meant it. 

Levi wanted her dead.

There was no way around this anymore. There was no fighting the truth about her old mentor now. Levi was sick in his head and wanted nothing more than to see her dead at his feet. It hurt to know that’s what he truly wanted over everything else; to see her dead.

All because of who she loved?

This wasn’t the Levi she knew. It couldn’t be the Levi she knew and loved. It wasn’t, and she knew that now— the one she knew and loved never existed. It was all just a mask to cover up what he truly was inside.

“Enough!” Levi suddenly snapped. “I’m done wasting time. Whatever you’re planning, it won’t work, Miss Kirigiri.” 

“I’m not planning anything!” Kyoko lied, hoping it would give Celeste enough to get away before he pulled the trigger his finger was dangerously on. “Levi, look, you don’t need to shoot Celeste; you don’t need to be a murderer.” 

Levi frowned. “You’re mistaken.” he hissed out. “I’m already one. I have been long before I met either of you.”

“What!?” both gasped. 

“Levi, you…” Celeste trailed off, swallowing thickly. “You were a murderer?”

“Indeed.” Levi answered. “I didn’t feel guilty and I always wondered why. I wasn’t someone who got off at the thought of death, I didn’t kill for fun. It was an accident the first time; I just got so angry that I swung. But the deed was done and it awoke something within me. I kept going to satisfy that urge.”

Kyoko went stiff with realization. “The murderer we were looking for…” she mumbled before locking eyes with him. “It was you. We were looking for you!”

“Correct.” Levi nodded. “I never liked the relationship because of what could happen! You could figure it out and I’d rot in a cell for the rest of my life. I’m just simply taking care of business here. Such a shame because I need to kill you as well, detective.”

Celeste paled at the thought. “Levi, please…”

Levi clicked his tongue as he turned back to her, seeing how she took a few steps away from the cliff and near to the side away from him. She was trying to get away, and he knew it. It would only be reasonable that she would attempt to get to safety away from him before he could take the killing blow. 

But it would be done soon enough, he already wasted enough time with this. If this was to succeed, then he would need to take the shot now.

“Ah, Celeste.” he cooed mockingly, making them both freeze up as he walked towards her, aiming the gun where he wanted it to hurt the most, ignoring how he wanted her to have a quick and painless death. “Such a shame I have to kill you— you were doing so well as the Ultimate Gambler, but I’ll have to find someone else to fill that rank now.”

“L-Levi…”

Another dark chuckle escaped past his lips as he held the gun up to her, his eyes shining darkly with the intention of killing. For the first time in a long time, Celeste was truly terrified of her former mentor. 

He wasn’t the man whom she once thought he was.

No.

He was a cold killer that didn’t feel shame or guilt in his actions as long as he got to walk away freely. He wasn’t someone who cared for others and only wanted the best for them, he wasn’t the former Ultimate Gambler who only spoke to certain people whom he thought deserved it. 

He was Levi Hellston, a cold murderer. 

She was going to die by his hands unless Kyoko decided to jump on him at the moment, but she knew he could easily turn around and shoot Kyoko instead of her. 

“Levi!” Kyoko snapped, clutching her fists tightly. “Shoot me first. Shoot me instead.”

“No!” Celeste yelped. 

“Playing hero, are we?” Levi asked, snarling. “Ever so sorry, Miss Kirigiri, but I can’t go changing up my plans this late! Allow me to give you front row seats to the very thing that’ll make your world crash!”

Kyoko’s eyes widened as he moved to pull the trigger and her body reacted on its own. She dashed forward and tackled the man to the ground, but heard a gunshot ring out loudly and her eyes widened. 

No.

It wasn’t Levi’s gun that had rang out. Her head whipped around to see both Makoto and Byakuya standing there with Hifumi behind them. Her two friends had guns in their hands as they snarled directly at Levi.

But it seemed like the man wasn’t done as he jerked Kyoko off of him and took his gun back into his hands before aiming at Celeste while she was distracted by the trio who intervened and another shot rang out across the area, making birds fly upwards to the sky like it did with the other gunshot.

Hifumi’s eyes widened as he failed to speak.

Makoto paled as he fought back to shoot the older man.

Byakuya cursed under his breath.

Kyoko’s head whipped around once more and her jaw dropped as her stomach sank down low. Her eyes widened as tears fought their way upwards, as she swallowed heavily as she watched the scene before her.

“ _Celeste!_ ”

Celeste’s entire world blurred before she blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A'right, so I might've done another cliffhanger like the King of Cliffhangers I am... but I promise, this is the last one! 
> 
> Maybe...


	19. Aftermath

Kyoko felt the tears falling down her cheeks as she watched her girlfriend fall to the ground, Levi stood up on his legs shakily as he chuckled with victory at his work before he stumbled as pain suddenly flew through him. Makoto lowered his arms as the smoke cleared from his gun, his own tears falling as he ignored the way Levi collapsed on the ground, trying to stop his blood from flowing. 

He shakily moved towards the pair and Hifumi flew past him to get to Celeste. They both watched as Kyoko pulled Celeste into her arms, checking for a pulse while cradling her. Byakuya grumbled as he walked past the injured man before stopping. No one would care if Levi disappeared; they would release the truth about him and state his death was an act on the Police Force for his deeds. 

Byakuya smirked as he raised his gun once more before shooting Levi once again. Makoto and Hifumi watched as Levi cried out before getting shot in the heart, falling to the ground dead as he bled out. It didn’t matter. They had heard more than enough at Levi’s confession of the murders. 

They had done the world a favor.

Kyoko cradled Celeste close to her as she mumbled words of pleading under her breath for her love. Makoto got down to his knees and shakily checked underneath Celeste’s jacket to see stains of red forming by her heart. His sudden breath of relief shocked them all as he spoke his next words.

“It barely missed.” 

“What?” Kyoko choked out through her tears. 

Makoto took a deep breath. “T-The bullet—” he stuttered, “—it _barely_ missed her heart.”

“How’s her pulse?” Byakuya growled in total fear. 

“Faint, but it’s still there.” answered Makoto. “We should be able to make it in time for the hospital if we can keep the pressure on the wound. Byakuya brought his car, we can use that. Kyoko, we can save her if we hurry.”

Kyoko didn’t respond right away but after a second or two, nodding slowly she pressed her hand down onto the wound and winced when a painful grunt escaped Celeste’s lips and shuddered lightly. She felt like crying; Levi had done this. He had nearly aimed a perfect kill shot.

He had almost killed Celeste.

But he very well might have if they failed to make it there in time. She didn’t know if the bullet went clean through, because she didn’t dare to look. The sight made her want to vomit unlike the others because this was Celeste.

The one person she didn’t want to lose. 

It brought a whole new feeling to checking wounds. A whole new feeling to seeing dead bodies in fear of it being Celeste. 

Kyoko felt powerless as Hifumi picked Celeste up into his arms bridal style and took off with a dash to follow Makoto to Byakuya’s car, hoping they would be able to get there in time. Byakuya stayed behind a moment later and turned to Kyoko, seeing how pale she was and sighed heavily.

“Stay here.” he ordered. “Get your thoughts in order before you join us at the Hospital, understand? We’ll tell you everything once you get there.”

Kyoko failed to give out a reply as she opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out as she quickly shut it. There was no way she would be able to speak at this point, not when she was so close in losing Celeste and saving her.

“Deal with _him._ ” Byakuya nudged his head towards Levi’s body before dashing off, ready to drive full speed to the hospital in order to keep the Ultimate Gambler alive.

Kyoko was left alone to get her thoughts in order before glancing over her shoulder to see Levi’s dead body. He was dead. He wouldn’t be able to harm them ever again nor anyone else. He wouldn’t be able to come back and try to finish the job if Celeste was alive.

But what was she supposed to do with him?

He didn’t deserve the burial like everyone else got; not with the stunt he had pulled in his last moments. She was bitter about him and would be for the rest of her life. No one deserved to remember him. 

Stuffing her hands into her pockets, Kyoko walked over to the cliff and looked down. The water would be enough to hide his body away from the public. She had no doubt the fish and under sea creatures would eat away at it. The bones would rest there and turn to dust. 

With a shrug, Kyoko moved Levi’s body and threw it off the side, watching as it fell into the sea. It was gone; he was gone. 

Levi Hellston was no longer alive, no longer around. 

The world was safe from his actions from this point on, but in his last moments, he might’ve taken Celeste with him to the other side and it made her angry. If Celeste survived this, Kyoko wouldn’t ever let her go.

No way in hell was she allowing Celeste near anyone who seemed like they could kill her; she wasn’t getting near strangers. She was going to remain in her sight until she felt safe around others.

“Celeste.” Kyoko whispered out painfully. “Please, stay alive for me. Please, baby, you can cheat death. You _have_ to cheat death; for me. For everyone else who’s worried about you. Baby, please— I can’t lose you.”

Without another word spoken to herself, she turned on her heels and began heading towards the hospital, hoping they had gotten there in time.

* * *

Makoto waited anxiously for Kyoko to appear. Byakuya had told them he had Kyoko stay behind to clear her mind before she joined them, that way she would be able to think properly and would be able to form sentences to ask any questions to the doctor. It would also ensure she would be able to speak with him.

Hifumi was pacing around, stuttering out cursed words that were out of character for him but all he felt was pure rage in this moment. They knew Levi was dead; Byakuya had shot him to finish him off. 

All he wanted was to know if Celeste was alive or not.

The doctor had only said how lucky they were to have been able to get here this quickly. Celeste had lost a lot of blood with the way the bullet was aimed. The heart had barely been missed, the bullet had gone straight through so they would need to clean up the wound. 

Celeste would have to have surgery. 

It had been an hour or so after the surgery began when Kyoko came through the doors and noticed them. She looked better but still pale at the thought of losing Celeste, sitting down next to Makoto.

“She needs surgery.” Makoto said. “It’s happening right now.”

“It’s confirmed that the bullet barely missed her heart.” Byakuya added. “It went straight through. They need to clean it along with other typical procedures.” 

Hifumi stopped pacing to look at Kyoko. “There might be a chance of a coma due to the blood lost. They want to monitor her, meaning she’ll be here for a few days or weeks.” 

“But she’s _alive?_ ” Kyoko stressed. “That’s all I cared about.”

“They said we were lucky to get here when we did.” Byakuya explained. “There was a chance that we might’ve lost her. But yes, for now, she’s alive.”

Kyoko felt like she could breathe again slightly. At least she was alive, that was something to be happy about. But there was still the risk of dying in surgery and there was a chance for something to go wrong if the surgery was successful. 

“Does she need a transfusion?” she asked weakly. “Due to the amount of blood loss?”

“They didn’t say.” answered Hifumi. “I tried saying I was her brother and needed to know but they wouldn’t budge. They were far too focused on helping Celeste at the moment that I was basically ignored.”

Byakuya scoffed. “Celeste was bleeding out. There wasn’t much else they could focus on while someone was dying right in front of them!” 

Kyoko made a whining sound as she heard the cursed words. _Celeste was bleeding out. Someone was dying right in front of them._ She never wanted to hear those words ever again. She didn’t want to hear how Celeste was bleeding out in front of people, and was in the middle of dying because of Levi.

Makoto gave her a sympathetic look as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as they waited for more information from the doctor. Byakuya felt horrible when he saw the look on Kyoko’s face, knowing he would be feeling the same way if it was Makoto who was dying. He would fight Hell and Heaven both to bring his boyfriend back from the dead, to make sure he survived whatever he was going through.

All this happened because of Levi.

Levi couldn’t accept Kyoko and Celeste’s relationship and sought out the worst possible solution to his problem. But he was also the killer they were looking for when they had arrived at the cliff side; he had been the one behind everything.

But why Celeste?

Why not Kyoko?

“Makoto.” Kyoko whispered out. “How did you and Byakuya know where we’d be?”

“Hifumi called us.” Makoto replied. “He read the note you dropped when you dashed off to the forest. He got concerned and called us straight away to head to the cliff side of the forest; Levi was planning on killing Celeste.” 

“We showed up at his little confession.” Byakuya added, sitting down next to his boyfriend. “That’s when everything happened.”

Kyoko nodded slowly. “Thanks, Hifumi.” 

“I feel horrible though.” Hifumi mumbled. “It still ended with Celeste getting shot.”

“But if you hadn’t shown up, she might be dead.” Kyoko pointed out. “Levi still would’ve shot her by knocking me off of him when I jumped on him to stop him for the first time. He would’ve gotten his wish before killing me in return. He would have gotten away if it weren’t for you.”

Hifumi smiled slightly as he slumped down into a chair, hoping the surgery would be over soon enough. He wanted to make sure his best friend was going to survive this, and if she did, nothing would ever be the same. 

There was no way she would be able to live life without thinking Levi was still here, going to attack her. She’d be scared for life.

What seemed like hours upon hours, finally the doctor came along, and they all practically jumped up and rushed over when he asked who was here for Celeste. Kyoko sucked in a sharp breath and didn’t release it until he explained everything.

But she didn’t know how to feel.

“We managed to clean the wound and get it stitched up.” the doctor explained, his tone serious as his silver eyes hardened. “You’re very lucky you got here when you did. However, there’s still a chance that her body may very well reject the transfusion we’ve given her due to the blood loss.” 

“Is she heading towards a coma?” Kyoko asked, voice dangerously quiet. “Or in one?”

The doctor stole her a look, eyes softening when he took in her state, clearly understanding she was the one who saw/found her. “Unfortunately. Sometimes heavy blood loss can lead to a possible coma, and due to the amount of blood she’s lost along with damages done to the body; it happened.” he explained and Kyoko visibly winced.

“When will she wake up?” asked Makoto.

“There’s a good chance that it might take weeks for her to wake up.” he explained with a heavy sigh before adding, “— if she wakes up at all.” 

“Can we see her?” 

“Only family—” he began before Kyoko cut him off.

“I’m her girlfriend.” 

He gave her a strange expression before sighing heavily, shaking his head before leading her down the hall, leaving the others in the waiting room. Makoto, Byakuya and Hifumi shared a look. 

These next few weeks would slowly kill Kyoko until Celeste woke up.

* * *

When Kyoko entered the room, she swore her heart stopped for a brief moment before it picked right back up. The doctor gave her a sympathetic look before leaving her be. Numbly, Kyoko took a few tentative steps closer to Celeste.

She was pale. Almost deathly pale and there weren't any signs of waking up at the moment which meant this would be the longest few weeks of Kyoko’s entire life. There was a tube attached to her, giving in replacement blood for what had been lost. 

Celeste’s heart rate appeared to be stable, and the beeping was the only sound that echoed around the room. Kyoko didn’t dare to interrupt that sound. It was the only thing reassuring her that her Celeste was still alive.

If she had been a moment too late, even a couple of seconds too late… if Hifumi hadn’t shown up with Makoto and Byakuya… 

She slumped down into the chair next to bed, grabbing Celeste’s hand and brought it to her mouth, kissing the knuckles gently before clutching it with both of her hands. It scared her how cold it was. Tears returned to her eyes as she bit back sobs. She had come so close to losing her and almost did. 

But there was still a chance.

If Celeste’s body rejected the blood…

Kyoko shook the thoughts away, she couldn’t think like that. Not right now. Not in this moment. She had to be thankful that Celeste was still alive right now.

“Please.” she whispered through her tears. “Please, baby, please… if you can somehow always win in gambling, you can do it here. Celeste, baby, please… cheat against death.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy blood loss _can_ lead to a possible coma, but it's only severe enough if organs are also suffering, the bullet Levi shot at Celeste had damaged her body enough that caused her to lose enough blood for a coma to occur
> 
> Also, who wants to bring Levi back to life and then kill him again? I do!


	20. Please, Wake Up

Kyoko didn’t know how much time had passed when the door suddenly opened.

She jerked a little when the door was yanked open and three people came tumbling in. She could make out the figures slightly but was having a hard time making them out due to her blurry eyes from the tears. She probably looked horrible; tears stains no doubt were visible and she was stuffy from all the crying and harsh sobs that escaped her.

All three took one quick, shocked glance at Celeste and then turned to her with a look of so much worry that Kyoko felt almost childlike.

“Jesus, I didn’t want to think it was this terrible.” Makoto spluttered, hurrying over to his best friend.

“Miss Ludenberg!” Hifumi cried out as he hurried over to Celeste’s other side, placing his hand on her cheek, looking for any signs of movement but found none.

Makoto pulled his best friend into a tight hug as her sobs returned. She felt powerless and out of control. Her heart was pounding away and her mind was all fuzzy and blank. When the hug ended and Kyoko felt just as powerless as before. With Celeste’s hand still clasped in hers, she stared at them like she didn’t recognize them. 

Her throat felt like a rubber band, brittle and stiff from non-use. No matter how much she swallowed the words couldn’t make it past her lips. Even if they would, Kyoko realized that she had no idea what to say. All she wanted was Celeste to be awake and chatting away with her, telling her everything would be okay and she was here. 

But that wouldn’t happen. 

Not right now.

Byakuya placed his hand on her shoulder as an alarmed look flashed. “Kyoko, it’s okay. You’re not alone. We’re here.” he cooed softly. 

Hifumi looked over at the trio and swallowed heavily as he darted back down at his best friend. He felt like he had been stabbed with a knife. This was reality. Celeste could die if something happened to her. “Celestia.” he whispered slowly. “Please, wake up. Grand Bois needs you. He can’t survive without you and he wants you. Kyoko needs you— we _all_ need you.”

“H-How…” Kyoko breathed out for once and winced at how she sounded. All stuffed up. “How did you get in? They said only family was allowed in here… didn’t they?”

She couldn’t remember.

All she could see and remember was Celeste. 

“I said I was her brother.” Hifumi spoke up. “Explained how I was taken in by her family. She’s like my sister in every way but one. That’s how I got in.”

“I said Makoto and I were her cousins.” Byakuya added, folding his arms. “It’s better than nothing. A simple story; we’re visiting her and we went out shopping while she was with Levi; an old friend, I said, and then I mixed up the truth afterwards.” 

Makoto saw how Kyoko winced at Levi’s name. He didn’t blame her. “Hey, hey, none of this is your fault.” he said while rubbing her back. “You had no idea he’d try something like this and you know it. Celeste wouldn’t blame you.”

Kyoko nodded wordlessly, not trusting herself to speak anymore.

“I’ll inform our boss of what happened.” Byakuya stated, trying to change the topic. “We’ll clear up the air on his disappearance and make sure the world understands what had happened. However, we’ll ensure Celeste is left alone afterwards. We don’t need her crowded when she gets out of the Hospital.”

“If she does.”

They all looked at Kyoko with wide eyes. They knew it was a possibility that Celeste wouldn’t wake up if her body rejected the blood; but they would have never guessed Kyoko would focus on that side. 

Was she that scared?

“Of course she will.” Hifumi reassured her. “She’s strong. She’ll wake up.”

“Right.” Makoto agreed. “Celeste has to wake up.”

Kyoko sucked in a sharp breath as she nodded once more, eyes falling over her love. The closed eyes of Celeste was like a stab to the heart. It kept reminding her she had failed to protect her when she had said she wouldn’t let anything happen to her while murders were occurring and she had left Celeste in the hands of the very one they were trying to find and arrest. 

What kind of girlfriend was she?

She felt terrible and couldn’t help but assume the worst when Celeste would wake up. There was no way she would want to stay with her. Celeste would break up with her for failing to keep her word. Kyoko had allowed her to be put into danger and now she paid for it. 

Celeste wouldn’t have been here if it weren’t for Kyoko’s decision to trust her when she said Levi was just missing his wife.

This was all her fault.

All her fault.

_Celeste… I’m sorry… so, so sorry…_

This would be the longest few weeks of her entire life. These weeks would slowly kill her until Celeste finally woke up. But what if she didn’t wake up? Kyoko shuddered at the thought and sucked in a sharp breath, ignoring everyone else in the room.

She didn’t know how long they were in there, but surely enough, a nurse came into the room with a sympathetic look towards them.

“Visiting time is over.” she said. “You can come back tomorrow.”

“I’m staying.” Kyoko mumbled. “I’m not leaving her. I-I can’t! I have to make sure nothing happens overnight. I came so close to losing her—”

The nurse placed her hand on Kyoko’s shoulder. “It’s okay, sweetheart, are you her sis—”

“Girlfriend.” 

“G-Girlfriend?”

Makoto frowned. “Yeah, she is. You have a problem with that?” he challenged, not caring at this point. It wasn’t the time to even think about what was wrong with being in the same sex relationship.

“No.” she shook her head. “My son is the same way. I have no right to judge.”

Kyoko looked away once more, keeping her eyes on Celeste, hoping she would wake up soon enough. She could hear the door opening and closing as everyone else left, leaving her alone in the room with her girlfriend. 

The silence was like death, slowly crushing her. 

“I love you.” she whispered out, kissing Celeste’s hand once more. “I love you, I love you. Please, wake up soon. I really need you to wake up. I need to be assured you’re alive, not just by the sound of your heart rate…” 

She hoped Celeste would wake up soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Resurrects Levi*  
> Levi: the hell? why am I back alive?  
> So the viewers can kill you, that's why  
> Have at him guys! *hands over weapons*  
> Levi: ah crap


	21. All The Things You Said

It had been almost five weeks and still nothing had happened. Kyoko was spending all her time at the hospital, only ever leaving when Makoto and Byakuya dragged her away from the sleeping Celeste, claiming everything would be fine. But she couldn’t stop taking care of herself and she needed a decent sleep considering the lack of sleep she was gaining from always being in the pastel hell. 

There was no improvement from what they could tell.

Celeste was still in a coma.

Pasty white, silent, and still.

Makoto had dragged Kyoko back to work where everyone was worried sick when they saw her state. Their boss had almost sent her back home before he realized what kind of a look both Naegi and Togami was giving him, and he caved in, allowing Kyoko to stay even though she looked terrible.

But there wasn’t a single day where Kyoko didn’t go back to that room where Celeste was in, praying that it would be the day where she would wake up and everything would be fine once again.

It never came.

Each time they would come in to see her, Kyoko would be there, sitting in the same chair with the same pleading, worried eyes as she tried holding herself together even though she was coming apart by the steams. Byakuya had never seen someone who looked so broken and worried, Makoto had been afraid of losing his best friend, and Hifumi kept his eyes on Celeste to avoid looking in the eyes of a broken, powerless Kyoko. 

It hurt too much to even think about looking at her. 

While Hifumi and Makoto were at their respective work for the day, Byakuya had dropped by with a newspaper in his hand to allow Kyoko to see what had happened with the Levi incident. He had made sure not every detail was exposed and made sure the entire world knew his actions, but they wouldn’t reveal what happened to his body because Byakuya himself wasn’t even sure what Kyoko did with it.

The rich man winced at the sight that greeted him before focusing on Kyoko, walking up and sitting down next to her.

“Here.” he said, passing the paper over. “It’s the best I could do.”

Kyoko skimmed over the paper and sucked in a sharp breath each and every time she saw Levi Hellston’s name. It brought so much rage to her and she just wanted to kill him again for doing the things he had done.

This whole thing was putting her at her limits.

“You didn’t say what happened to the body.” Kyoko noted.

Byakuya shrugged. “I have no clue on what happened. You never once told us what you did with it, now did you?” 

“I shoved it off the cliff. No one would find it.”

“Well, clearly you did a good job.” Byakuya noted with a hint of pride behind his tone but knew it wouldn’t lift her spirits. “No one did.” 

Kyoko didn’t respond.

“I want her to wake up.”

His face fell into a sympathetic one. “I know.” he cooed softly, placing his hand on her back. “We all want her to wake up, it’s not fair and I get that but—”

Kyoko snapped and shoved him away. “No!” she growled. “You don’t get it, Byakuya. This isn’t Makoto on the line, fighting for his life, in that damn hospital bed! It’s _Celeste! My Celeste!_ No one knows how this feels like to me! No one’s feelings can compare to mine.” 

He knew she was right.

Celeste was the one thing that kept her going and made her work extra hard. He could clearly remember how she defended her love when he suggested it was her. Now, he felt horrible as Celeste was fighting for her life and she might not even wake up.

“You’re right.” Byakuya nodded, standing up. “But I do believe she wouldn’t want you to stay here and mope around.” 

Kyoko stiffened. “I don’t care what you say.” she growled. “I’m not leaving her side today. Head back to work or whatever, but leave me alone for now.”

Byakuya sighed heavily but followed her wishes, walking out the door, but stole a glance towards Celeste and sent a silent prayer that she would wake up soon.

Kyoko was at her wits end without her.

* * *

Makoto looked up from his book to see Byakuya walking into the room and sighed heavily. Judging by the look on his face, Celeste hadn’t woken up yet from the coma. 

“Still nothing?” he asked softly.

“No.” Byakuya shook his head, sitting down next to him. “Kyoko is at her wits end at this point. She says no one knows how she feels about this; how no one will ever know how it feels.”

Makoto sighed. “She’s right. We have no idea how to feel compared to her.” 

“Let’s just hope Celeste wakes up soon.”

* * *

Another few days passed, and still nothing had changed. The good news was Celeste’s body wasn’t rejecting the blood it had been given. Kyoko felt relief on that but now it fell down to if she would wake up or not; if her fight was strong enough to return.

Kyoko had no doubt Celeste would have trauma after she woke up, it would never go away thanks to Levi’s betrayal. But she would help her love in any possible way she could in order to make sure she was safe and sound.

To make her believe that.

“Hey, baby.” Kyoko said as she sat down once more, taking Celeste’s hand into hers. She planted a soft kiss to the knuckles. “You’re not awake yet… still. At least your body isn’t rejecting the blood, that’s good. I’m going through hell right now without you.”

She could almost hear Celeste’s laugh at those words.

“You have no idea how fucked up I am right now. I’m at my wits end with this whole thing and I feel like I’m going insane.” Kyoko said, staring down at her closed eyes. Her grip tightened. “The whole world knows of Levi’s betrayal but they don’t know the real tale. Byakuya made sure of it. They only know how he murdered those victims, not you.” 

Silence was her reply and it was starting to hurt.

Kyoko could feel her tears coming right back up and she sucked in a sharp breath. “I want to marry you.” she said bluntly. “I can’t take much more of this; I want to see those ruby eyes of yours again. I want to hear that accent of yours, I want to hear you say my name in pleasure again… I want so many things! But… I just want _you._ ” 

That was all she wanted at this moment; Celeste.

Celestia Ludenberg, the one who stole her heart, the Ultimate Gambler. The one who was apprenticed by Levi Hellston and wasn’t affected by his evil ways. The one who loved her, Kyoko Kirigiri, more than anyone else. 

And there was still a chance she would never wake up again.

“Baby…” Kyoko choked. “Please… I beg of you… wake up.”

There were no movements and to avoid the growing fear, Kyoko kept on talking and pleading, hoping it would get a reaction out of Celeste.

“Everything you ever told me is running through my head.” she admitted, closing her eyes. “All the things you said are running through my head right now. But you know the one thing that stands out?” 

She opened her eyes once more, tears dancing in them.

“I love you. That’s what stands out.”

Kyoko sucked in a sharp breath as she kissed Celeste’s head, moving towards the door. She wasn’t waking up today, she had to come back another day and hope Celeste was awake on the other side of the door.

Hoping for a different outcome.

But the moment, her hand gripped the door handle, something made her stop. Kyoko’s eyes widened as she heard it. 

Faint, but there.

“… Kyoko…?”


	22. Awake and Information

Kyoko spun around on her heels and saw the ruby eyes she had fallen in love with so easily staring back into her violet orbs. Her heart was pounding as she slowly took a step, blinking in case this was a trick her mind was playing on her. What if this was just a trick and Celeste was still sleeping away never to wake up again? She didn’t want to believe that, she couldn’t believe that.

“Celeste?” she asked softly and unsure, but the moment she watched the other girl shift on the bed, her heart pounded with realization. She was awake. She was alive. Celeste was okay, and everything would be fine. “You’re awake.”

“How long was I out for?” Celeste asked, her hand going up to her head as she tried sitting up, but winced at the stab of pain.

Kyoko was at her side in a second. “You were shot.” she explained with a wince, watching as Celeste’s eyes widened as she remembered feeling the sudden pain before blacking out. “They performed surgery and whatnot, you slipped into a coma. You’ve been out for almost six weeks or so.”

Celeste swallowed heavily as she nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She blinked when she suddenly saw a glass of water in her line of sight and smiled gently as she took a sip from it. She nodded her thanks, and watched as Kyoko looked away. Her heart tugged as she realized how scared she must’ve been. But there was one question on her mind that had to be answered. 

She wanted to know what happened to Levi.

“Mon amour.” Kyoko smiled softly at the nickname, missing being called that. “What happened to Levi? After he shot me, I mean.”

A growl was heard.

Celeste’s eyes widened with shock.

Kyoko had actually growled at the mere mention of Levi and she looked at her with a slightly scared, slightly turned on expression. The detective regained her composer as she sighed heavily, running a hand through her hair before locking eyes with her love.

“He’s dead.” Kyoko stated. “Byakuya killed him. Makoto shot him first to knock him off of his high when he shot you, and Byakuya finished the job. He’s not going to bother you anymore, I promise, baby.”

Celeste swallowed once more. “I thought I was going to die.” she whispered out, closing her eyes tightly. “I thought he was going to kill me and he almost did.” 

Kyoko kissed her head, sitting on the edge of the bed. “I know, baby. I know. I’m sorry I didn’t do—”

“None of it is your fault.” Celeste interrupted. “It’s mine.”

“What? How?”

Red eyes darted away to the side, tears dancing in them as her voice slightly cracked from holding back the tears.

“I trusted him.” she explained blandly. “I trusted him with my entire life, and I didn’t once think how odd it was for him to suddenly invite me out for a walk in the forest. I thought it was because he was missing Eleanor, but he just wanted to kill me. To-To frame you in the very end and get you arrested for something you didn’t do.” 

Kyoko sucked in a sharp breath and exhaled just as sharply. “It wasn’t your fault.” she pushed back. “None of this was your fault. You’re the innocent one in this, not him. He’s not going to bother you again, I promise.”

Celeste sucked in a sharp breath as she nodded, locking eyes with Kyoko once more before the detective kissed her gently, and Celeste smiled into it. There was no doubt in her mind that Kyoko missed kissing her, and if she was being honest, so did she. Kyoko hummed happily before pulling away, resting her forehead on Celeste’s forehead. 

She never felt so happy and relieved in her entire life.

The door opened up and revealed the doctor. He was coming in to check on Celeste, but he stopped when he saw the patient sitting up, chatting away with Kyoko and he smiled softly as he chuckled, moving towards the bed as he gained the girls’ attention.

A clipboard in his hands as he quickly scanned the paper before glancing back up at Celeste with a wide smile and a nod of his head, but noticed how tense Celeste seemed to look and frowned suddenly.

Kyoko also frowned.

“Baby?” Kyoko whispered, taking Celeste’s hand. “Is everything okay?”

“He…” Celeste swallowed thickly as her breathing picked up. “He looks like Levi… the same eyes and the… grayish hair…” Kyoko paled as she glanced towards the doctor, who seemed a bit shocked at the sight. “Is… it’s not Levi, right? He’s dead, you said so.”

Kyoko placed her hand on Celeste’s shoulder. “He’s not Levi.” she whispered. “He’s not going to hurt you. He just needs to ask you a few things and whatnot, okay? I’m right here, I won’t let anything to hurt you.”

“Okay…”

The doctor bit his lip before going over a few things, explaining how long she had been out and what had happened after the surgery. They didn’t know if her body would reject the blood it was being given to replace the blood that was lost but it was clear that it hadn’t and it was good news. 

Any questions he had asked was answered the best Celeste could remember. But there was on question that she didn’t want to remember because it stood out so clearly that she began shaking, and it confirmed his thoughts.

“Do you remember what happened?” he asked firmly.

Celeste froze up. Her breathing stopped slightly before it picked up again. He could see her shaking slightly and he repeated himself, “Do you remember what happened, Miss Ludenberg?”

Kyoko watched as she opened her mouth to speak but she slammed it shut tightly as she whined, looking away. “Celeste?” she asked softly. 

“I…” Celeste choked out. “I can’t— I can’t stop seeing it. I can still _feel_ it.” 

“I see.” the doctor hummed as he wrote something down. “Well, Miss Ludenberg, I do believe I know why you can still feel it and see it.”

“PTSD, right?” asked Kyoko. 

“Correct. You thought I was Levi. You said you can see it and feel it still, like you’re reliving that entire moment. And I can beat your heart is in the middle of pounding away at the mere sight of me. It’s normal, I assure you; anyone would be beyond terrified if they were trapped in a life or death situation.” 

Celeste nodded weakly, feeling horrible. 

“However,” the doctor continued, “— none of this is your fault, so don’t blame yourself. Anyone who was in your position would be the same, but let me tell you this, I can recommend you to a therapist if it would help you.”

Kyoko stole a glance at Celeste. “See one.” 

“What?” Celeste asked, looking at her love.

Kyoko took a deep breath in before exhaling. “See a therapist. Maybe it’ll help you out with this. Maybe…” she trailed off, unsure how to word it, “… Maybe you can forget him. You can’t forget his actions, but perhaps you can lessen the effects if you see someone.” 

Celeste shifted. “I’ll think about it.” she promised. “But not right now…” 

The doctor nodded with understanding behind his eyes. “Just let me know if you’re ready…” he said, writing something down before handing it to her. “A number to a good friend of mine; excellent therapist.” 

Kyoko took it. “I’ll hold onto it.”

“I’ll leave you be.”

“Wait.” Celeste called out, stopping the doctor in his tracks. “When can I leave?”

The doctor smiled softly. “I want to monitor you for another two days, if that’s okay. Perhaps, if you’re feeling well enough, I’ll let you go in one. But you’re staying here for the day if you’re feeling pain.” he glanced towards Kyoko. “Take care, girls.”

Kyoko nodded her thanks before glancing at Celeste, watching as she held the blanket tightly in her hands. She sucked in a breath, knowing she was debating whether or not she would talk to someone about what happened. But she also knew Celeste wasn’t one to ask for help, always wanting to keep things a secret.

Whatever she would pick, she would help her through it. 

She just wanted Celeste to be comfortable and if not seeing someone made her comfortable ( considering how she didn’t want anyone to know what happened with the person she trusted the most ) then so be it. Kyoko would support her, but deep down, she hoped Celeste would see someone.

But in the end, it was Celeste’s decision.


	23. The Decision

“I don’t want to see one.”

Kyoko looked up from her book to see Celeste looking sheepish at her decision. It had only been a few days since she was released from the Hospital and everyone was overjoyed to know she was okay. They hadn’t pressured her to seek out someone to speak to but there were moments when they felt like doing so. Celeste suffered nightmares for the first two nights, replaying the event over and over again with different results each time. 

The most recent nightmare involved her dying and Levi managing to kill Kyoko shortly afterwards. 

Celeste hadn’t spoken a word about what she would decide as she kept looking at the number of the therapist. Hifumi had tried keeping it under control as he watched her from afar with the other servants as she tried to keep calm whenever someone she didn’t know approached her to ask if she was doing okay; it was especially hard to whenever they looked a little like Levi, himself.

So when Kyoko heard those words, her heart twisted a little but she knew this was Celeste’s decision, and there was nothing she could do about it.

“Are you sure?” Kyoko asked gently. “You can always call—”

“I’m sure.” Celeste interrupted, narrowing her eyes slightly as she played with her hair, trying to calm herself. “I simply don’t wish to tell anyone what happened, besides, I can handle it.”

Kyoko frowned. “Celeste, your nightmares—”

“Aren’t as bad as you believe them to be or as I make them to be. They’re simply just nightmares to scare me.” 

“He tried killing you.” Kyoko gritted out, tightening her hold on the book. “Those nightmares are your body reliving that life or death experience! Look how close you came to losing your life, and you don’t want to help your body lessen the effects?”

Celeste sucked in a sharp breath. “You weren’t shot. It’s not like you have to go through this.” she reminded her and Kyoko lost the fight as she realized she was right. A wave of guilt rushed through her. “I need to deal with this on my own.”

Kyoko stood up and walked over, pulling her in close. “But if you see someone, you can slowly move on from the event and help lessen the effects it had on you.” she countered. 

“You want me to see someone.”

It wasn’t a question and they both knew it. Suddenly, that guilt came rushing back as Kyoko knew she was right in the very end. She wanted Celeste to seek someone out to help her with this; to talk to someone about what it was doing to her. But, she had kept quiet because she didn’t want to make Celeste uncomfortable.

“I do.” Kyoko replied gently. “I want to see you doing better. I hate having to see you suffering the effects of this. It’s not your fault, but if you don’t see someone…”

“I don’t want to be a failure.” Celeste admitted.

Kyoko stiffened. “What?” she asked, pulling back to look her in the eyes. “How in the hell is seeking help admitting you’re a failure?”

Celeste didn’t reply, instead she looked away.

“Celeste, answer me.”

“It makes me look weak.” Celeste finally sighed. “I’m suppose to be the Ultimate Gambler; the Queen of Liars! Celestia Ludenberg isn’t weak!” The only one who was weak was Taeko. The one she absolutely despised and the one who died along with Levi. He took Taeko with him to the grave, and that was the only thing she was thankful for when it came to him.

Kyoko took a deep breath. “It’s okay to be weak.” she countered. “I admit, I was weak when you were lying in that bed, I was so unsure if you were going to wake up, unsure if your body would reject the blood or not. I was weak! I’m always weak when it comes to you.” 

“…you are…?” 

“Yes.” Kyoko nodded, closing her eyes tightly. “You’re my weakness. I’ll do anything to keep you safe but the moment you’re in a life or death situation, I’m powerless. You’re my strength and weakness. I was afraid to admit that too; that I finally had something I was weak against.” 

Celeste swallowed thickly as she held herself, wrapping her arms tightly around herself as she refused to look at Kyoko. When Kyoko’s eyes reopened, she noticed how her girlfriend was and sucked in a sharp breath as she pulled Celeste in close.

“I…” Celeste choked. “I just can’t admit it…” 

“It’s not a bad thing that you need help.” Kyoko whispered. “I promise you, it’s not a bad thing, baby.”

Celeste held back her tears. “Please, don’t make me see someone.”

Kyoko held her breath before releasing it. She couldn’t make her see someone if she didn’t want to but she would feel a whole lot better if she did. But if this is what Celeste wanted, then she couldn’t make it happen. 

“Alright.” Kyoko gave in. “I won’t make you see someone.”

“Thank you…”

* * *

Makoto looked up from his coffee to see Kyoko walking into the office and frowned heavily as he saw the face she was making. He nudged Byakuya, pointing to their friend, which made his boyfriend frown in response.

“Hey, Kyoko!” Makoto called out.

“Hmm? Oh, hello, Makoto.” Kyoko drawled out sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

“You look like you haven’t slept in weeks. Pray tell, what happened to you?” Byakuya questioned as he looked Kyoko up and down.

Kyoko shifted uncomfortably before sighing heavily. “Celeste made up her mind on if she was seeing a therapist or not.” she explained.

“Oh? What did she say?” asked Makoto.

“She said she wasn’t going to see someone. I can’t force her to see someone about what happened, so she has to deal with this on her own unless she changes her mind.”

Byakuya took one good look at her before sighing heavily. He knew what was on her mind, it was clear as day on her face, he folded his arms with a slight smile dancing his features.

“You’re worried.”

It wasn’t a question.

“Yeah, I am.” Kyoko nodded, biting her lip. “I want her to see someone but I can’t force her nor will I make an appointment and force her to see someone. I’m not going to do that and betray her like that despite how much I want her to see someone.”

Makoto sighed. “How did Hifumi take that news?”

“I have no clue. I can guess she hasn’t told him of that yet.”

Byakuya shook his head. “It’s going to get worse if she doesn’t see someone. Have Hifumi make an appointment instead of you.”

Kyoko froze. She couldn’t do that. She wasn’t going to make Celeste do anything she didn’t want to do.

“No.” she shook her head. “This is Celeste’s choice alone. I’m not screwing with it.”

“Fine…”

* * *

Hifumi watched worriedly as Celeste looked dully at the deck of cards in front of her, this wasn’t like her. Levi’s betrayal really did a number on her as she couldn’t even do her usual interest and she spent all her time in her room with Grand Bois.

There was no way she would be the same again. The casinos would be missing their Ultimate Gambler until Celeste felt safe enough to travel around once more in the dark. Until she was sure nothing would happen to her again, she would be in the safety of her room, but it wasn’t going to happen until she traveled around outside.

He shared a quick look with one of his fellow servants a look before walking up to her slowly, placing his hand on her shoulder, watching her jump, swatting his hand away with fear in her eyes until she realized he wasn’t whom she thought.

“Sorry.” Celeste whispered. “I thought—”

“No.” Hifumi shook his head, sitting down next to her. “It’s not your fault, but Miss Ludenberg, are you sure you don’t wish to see someone?”

Celeste opened her mouth to reply before slamming it shut. It gave him his answer. She wasn’t sure what she wanted anymore, and judging by her eyes, all she truly wanted was Kyoko to hold her close.

“Do you want me to make you an appointment?”

“I’ll be judged.” Celeste whispered.

“No, you won’t.” Hifumi smiled. “You won’t be judged.” 

Celeste sucked in a shaky breath. Kyoko wanted her to see someone and maybe it would do her some good to see someone about this. With a deep breath, she nodded her head, locking eyes with her best friend.

“Make one.” 

Hifumi beamed. “I’ll be back shortly then!”


	24. Appointment

Kyoko had been happy to hear Celeste was going to see someone but when she was offered to go with her, she was met with disappointment. But she understood what Celeste wanted; she wanted to do this alone. She had to get over the fear of someone trying to kill her. This was the only way it would work; but Kyoko had her promise to come by her house afterwards. 

Sitting there in that office made Celeste feel like she was being judged by a few people who came by for their own appointments. She made sure her eyes were casted downwards, ignoring the way some stared before heading off to sit down, waiting for their own therapists to come by until the door opened to reveal the one the doctor had written down and thankfully, it was a woman instead of a man.

Celeste didn’t think her heart could take seeing another man whom she didn’t know along with the chance of him looking like Levi.

“You must be the one Dr. Rivera said I could expect if you decided to see me.” she smiled kindly as she held out her hand and noticed how Celeste hesitated before shaking it. A flash of sympathy washed over her eyes. “I’m not going to hurt you, sweetie. I promise.”

“Sorry.” Celeste mumbled out. “I’m still—”

“No, it’s okay.” she replied. “I’m Dr. Karnstein. I’m all set for your appointment, come this way.”

Celeste sucked in a sharp breath before following her down into her office, taking the offered couch. She watched as the woman shoved some papers around before pulling out a notebook and a pen. Her breath hitched, she wasn’t going to share any of this was she? If she was, there was no way Celeste could ever talk in front of her.

It seemed like the doctor noticed because a small gentle smile appeared over her face as she moved into a more comfortable position. 

“None of this will leave this room.” Dr. Karnstein reassured her. “I promise you right now, none of this will leave the room; it’ll stay between us. Just go slowly and it’ll all start to come out.”

Celeste nodded. “Okay.”

Dr. Karnstein gave another tight smile before clicking on her pen, flipping to a clean page in her notebook before writing Celeste’s name down. “Now, tell me what happened, go slowly.”

“I…” Celeste swallowed thickly as the events replayed in her head. “I…” 

She could see the way Celeste’s eyes darkened as they replayed the events and her heart twisted for the woman. No one should go through what she did, and it was clear it hurt to talk about what happened; so Dr. Karnstein decided to do something else to help ease Celeste into the idea of talking to her.

“Why don’t we try something else.” she proposed. “When I say something, tell me the first thing that comes to your mind, okay?”

“Okay…”

“Water?”

“Cold.”

“Cat?”

“Fluffy.”

Dr. Karnstein nodded, eyes darting around the room for the next word. “Hmm… forest?” she asked, eyes on a picture of the forest.

Celeste paled. “Death.” she replied quickly without thinking.

“Death?” Dr. Karnstein responded in shock, eyes wide. “Why do you say a forest is like death, hun?”

Celeste averted her eyes.

“Because… it’s where the whole thing happened and I thought I was going to die.” she explained. “I almost came close to dying in a forest if people hadn’t shown up to stop the… person… I still ended up being shot anyways.”

“Oh, hun.” Dr. Karnstein said softly. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

Celeste frowned suddenly as she tightly grasped her skirt. “It doesn’t help the fact I trusted the bastard who shot me!” she growled out, narrowing her eyes in anger. “I fucking trusted him and he shoots me! After fucking everything, he shoots me!”

Dr. Karnstein was taken aback. She certainly hadn’t expected the one who did this to have been someone she trusted, that was new information. It made her feel upset at the man who did it. 

_Perhaps he should have therapy,_ she thought bitterly. 

“What happened to him?”

“Dead.”

Dr. Karnstein blinked, surprised she felt a wave of happiness at that information even though she knew she shouldn’t. “He’s dead?” she asked, wanting to clarify. 

Celeste nodded. “Yes. But I still feel like he could hurt me somehow…” she confessed, rubbing her arm with slight fear. “I know there has to be a way someone could finish what he started and—”

“I highly doubt your family and friends would have that happen again.” the doctor interrupted. “There’s no possible way this man could have another way to ensure you could still die. You’re safe with that man dead.”

“But—”

The doctor gave her a gentle smile. “Hun, there’s no way someone could harm someone else from the afterlife.”

Celeste frowned but didn’t say anything else until she gained the courage to mutter out loud enough for the therapist to hear, “They could haunt someone.” 

“You believe in the paranormal then?” 

“I… I have no clue.” Celeste admitted, playing with her hair. “I’m not sure of anything anymore. I have no idea who I can trust… not even Kyoko.”

“Kyoko?”

A small smile danced over the gambler’s features as she thought about her love; remembering what made her fall for her. Those eyes, the smile, everything about Kyoko made her fall like no one else. But there was the slight fear she wouldn’t be able to trust her love anymore.

“She’s my… girlfriend.” Celeste replied, watching for Dr. Karnstein’s expression but found no judgement like she thought there would be. “I love her with all my heart but…”

“It’s tough to trust after what happened.”

“Oui.”

Dr. Karnstein quickly wrote something down in her notebook before glancing back up at the gambler before her eyes darted to the clock. She had no idea how long she wanted the appointment but it seemed like a good time to stop. She hoped Celeste would be able to come back and see her again.

“I think we should stop here.” she stated and watched as no expression flashed over the gambler’s expression. “You should come back— if you’re up for it.”

Celeste took a deep breath before nodding. “I think I will.”

“I’m happy to hear it!” said Dr. Karnstein. “Come back in a week, on… let’s say, Friday? At two o’clock.”

“Alright.” 

As Celeste left the office, Dr. Karnstein wrote another thing down before shaking her head, cursing the man who had done this to the poor girl. _What kind of monster would shoot an innocent woman like her?_ She thought bitterly.

* * *

The moment Celeste walked through the door, Kyoko was over by her in an instant, planting a kiss on her cheek and noted how she seemed to be less stiff than usual whenever she went out by herself. Maybe it was a good thing she was seeing a therapist to help her out with this.

“How did it go?” Kyoko asked, walking next to her into the living room.

“Fine, I suppose.” Celeste replied, slumping down next to her before curling her knees upwards so they were cuddling. Kyoko wrapped her arm around her love. 

Kyoko smiled. “Are you going to see the therapist again?”

“There’s an appointment next week.” Celeste sighed. “On Friday at two.”

“Want me to take you there?”

It only took her a split second to decide her answer. If she did say yes, then she wouldn’t get used to being alone and she was slowly returning to that point. If she said no, then she would be able to work on trusting people enough not to do something. There was only one way this would be lessened.

“No.” Celeste shook her head. “I… I need—”

Kyoko cut her off with a kiss. “I understand.” she hummed. “You need to do it alone, but come back here after the appointment.”

“I can’t always come here afterwards.” Celeste joked. 

“Who says you can’t?”

Celeste gave her a quick peck on the lips. “Me.”

Kyoko chuckled before kissing her deeply, smiling into the kiss when Celeste kissed right back, holding her tightly before pulling her in even more before she stood up and dragged her towards her room.

“Now?” Celeste asked, a smug smile on her face.

Kyoko smiled an equally smug, maybe even more smug, smile right back. “Now.”

* * *

The next day, after Celeste went home, Kyoko pulled on her jacket and boots, grabbing her wallet before heading out to the shopping district. There was a certain shop she was looking for and she had finally saved up enough money that she was going to use to travel but thankfully decided against it.

Her eyes finally landed on the shop and she took a deep breath. This was it. She walked into the shop and gazed around for the employee behind the desk, noticed her and walked over with a wide smile, whispering to the customer to think over what they wanted before heading over to her.

“Welcome.” he clapped his hands together. “What are you looking for today?”

“Just… browsing.” she replied. 

“Lookin’ something for your man?”

Kyoko nearly laughed at his questions, there was no man. She wasn’t even interested in being with men; especially not with Levi’s betrayal. Instead, she had the famous gambler that held the key to her heart.

“No man.” she replied. “My friend wants my opinion on the shop.” 

The man nodded. “My apologies.”

Kyoko smiled before walking around before going to a case with a bunch of items and smiled at one of them. It reminded her of Celeste and knew it would be perfect; she had to buy. She waved the employee over and pointed.

“How much for that one?” she asked.

“$4, 000.” answered the man. “Are you interested?”

Kyoko nodded. “Yeah, I’ll buy it.”

The man grinned happily as he moved to unlock the case and grabbed the item, moving to the counter to get the money Kyoko owed him for it. She paid the correct amount before taking the item; all boxed up as well. She nodded her thanks heading outside the store. 

“I hope Celeste likes it.” she whispered before heading on home. She needed to think some things over before she did anything else.


	25. A Dying Wish

“What about the forest?”

Kyoko sighed at the suggestion and shook her head. There was no way she could take Celeste there without her flipping out. “No, she doesn’t like that place anymore.”

“Right, sorry. I forgot she doesn’t like the place.” Makoto sighed, running a hand through his hair. “There’s the beach if you want to take her there. Or there’s a nice view where you can view the stars; the hills.”

“Maybe.” Kyoko muttered. “I just… I want this to be perfect.”

“…if this is coming from you, I don’t think she’ll care if it’s perfect or not.”

Kyoko nodded wordlessly as she opened the black box in front of her, looking at the silver ring with the rubies. The gem reminded her of Celeste’s eyes and she was hooked on it the moment she saw it; should she have thought before buying? Yeah, probably. 

But she didn’t care at this point. All she wanted was for Celeste to be her wife and seal the deal among them. She didn’t care if they fought; all she wanted was to be with her forever despite what other people thought.

The wedding could be among their friends and they would be married that way.

* * *

For the next week between Celeste’s therapy appointments and Kyoko trying to make sure the proposal was perfect, they hadn’t had much time for each other. It was hard when they were trying to deal with their respective problems. But they knew one thing for certain; they wanted to have more time with each other. Kyoko had spent so much time trying to think about what she would say that she barely focused on her own work; Makoto and Byakuya had covered for her countless times to save her from being lectured by their boss. 

There was no way she would be able to focus on working if she didn’t get this proposal perfect. 

Between her appointments and trying to get over the fear of someone trying to kill her, Celeste had tried going back to the casino and playing a few rounds. She felt somewhat confident but whenever she won; she would head out before someone else could challenge her. 

When questioned about her actions; she merely said she didn’t feel like staying for another round, wanting to retire to bed earlier than usual and was left alone.

Celeste doubted she would be able to head back to her normal routine that easy.

“How’s your appointment?” Hifumi asked as he sat down next to Celeste on the couch, watching as she stroked Grand Bois. 

“They’re going fine, but I still have no idea if I can trust people.”

Hifumi smiled softly as he patted her shoulder.

“At least you’re getting better at judging their character, right?” he asked. 

“Yes, I suppose I am.” she sighed. “I just want Kyoko.”

“She’s been working hard these past few days, hasn’t she?” he hummed. “She’s probably making sure your safe, no matter what.”

Celeste nodded wordlessly, trying to find comfort in his words but was failing to find what she was seeking; only Kyoko could make her feel safe.

“I suppose.” she agreed.

There was the question on what Kyoko was trying to protect her from; another person trying to kill her and sure Levi finally got what he wanted?

“Hifumi.” Celeste sucked in a sharp breath. “Do you supposed… _Levi_ … left a will in case he failed in his task?”

Hifumi stiffened.

“Do you truly believe that, miss Ludenberg?”

“I do. I truly do. If there’s one thing the therapy hasn’t done is made me feel safe enough to believe someone won’t try something.”

“Have you told Kyoko about this?”

Celeste shook her head weakly; she hadn’t told Kyoko because she knew her love wouldn’t even remotely like the thought and would freak if something happened.

“You have to tell her!” Hifumi stressed, holding her hands. “What happens if you keep this from her?”

Celeste made a whine sound and knew he was right; Kyoko would probably never forgive her for this. It was settled, the moment Kyoko came by when she was done work, she would tell her of this fear of hers. She shouldn’t keep this from her any longer.  
She just hoped Kyoko would understand.

Because she could really use Kyoko’s comforting words in this moment.

* * *

“Why are you like this?” Xavier asked as he watched Kiva shuffle through the files that were suppose to be burned if things went badly.

Kiva rolled his eyes, looking through Levi’s old papers before sighing heavily, leaning back in the chair that was once used by his old friend. He cursed at the news that had appeared in the news. Levi was dead, Celeste was alive, and now everyone was moving past the shocking death.

“Levi’s dead, Xavier! How doesn’t that bother you? Celeste is _alive._ ”

“It’s better that she’s alive. Levi was insane.” Xavier replied, narrowing his eyes. He always hated spilling blood and the amount of it on his hands was making him nervous as all hell. “We’re free from Hellston’s sick ways, and you’re upset about that?”

“He was my friend, goddamn it!” Kiva snapped, slamming his hand down onto the desk, the picture moved a little. “I cannot let them get away for their deeds.”

Xavier felt himself getting pissed. “Are you fucking kidding?” he hissed, he had never cursed before and now he was; perfect. “Look at me, Kiva! Levi was a murderer and insane; he had us kill innocent people and now, he had tried to kill the girl whom he considered a daughter!” 

“Tche. You were always the soft one, Xavier.” Kiva huffed, folding his arms.

“Kiva, please—”

“No, Xavier. It was Levi’s dying wish to have it done. It’ll be bad for us to leave that wish unanswered. I am going to honor his wish.”

Xavier narrowed his eyes as he felt his heart pounding in fear. “You’ll die like he did. Those people who shot Levi— they’ll find you.” he advised. 

“Levi fucking died because of them!” Kiva hissed out, not backing down from his decision. “I can’t let them get away for what they did; Levi took you in! How does that mean nothing to you?”

“Levi fucking threatened to kill my family, Kiva! I had no choice.” Xavier rebutted, exasperated.

“Levi didn’t do anything like that.”

“Why did it have to be _you?_ All of the sick people Levi worked with, and had worked for him, it was you. You’re the one following in his sick footsteps.” Xavier whined, running a hand down his cheek. “What’s next? Fool the world that Celeste killed him instead? No one’s gonna believe that! She was in a fucking coma!”

Kiva shrugged.

“No, of course no one believe that.”

“Kiva—”

“But there’s still time to ensure Levi’s last wish is fulfilled, and I intend to make him proud from the afterlife.” Kiva replied sternly and emotionless. “You can join if you want, but there is no changing my mind here.”

Xavier felt his stomach drop.

This was really happening; there would be another attempt at murder.

But this time; Kiva was doing it.

“How?” he whispered. “How will you fulfill his wish?”

Kiva shrugged, leaning back in his chair before his eyes fell on a pocket knife Levi had forgotten. It would certainly make someone bleed if it was used on them. Xavier felt his heart twinge at the sight and sucked in a sharp breath. 

“This will do.” Kiva smirked. “I’ll kill her this way.”

Xavier nodded. “R-Right…”

“Xavier.” Kiva hissed out, leaning over the desk at him. “Do not fuck this up. Do not fucking tell a living soul, understand?”

“Y-Yes…”

“Good boy.”

Inside, he was panicking; he had to tell Celeste or someone who knew her. This couldn’t happen; not again. Levi couldn’t win in the very end. He just couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeyyy two chapters in one night!  
> Pretty damn good!  
> Also, yes, cliffhanger again  
> Also, i had no clue on what to name this chapter


	26. Information and Proposal

Xavier didn’t think about his decision the next day as he rushed over to the office that held the Police and barged into the main office to see a few cops with their buddies standing there. He took a moment to catch his breath while a cop moved to get him some water so he could talk better, thinking he was going to report something.

“Excuse me.” Xavier rasped out. “I’ve got some information concerning Levi Hellston.”

A detective with glasses stepped up with a deep frown. “That case was closed due to his death; what could you possibly report?” he asked.

“There was a will.” Xavier added and watched a flash of horror flicked over the man’s face as he struggled to remain calm.

“Come with me.” he hissed, pulling him into his office and slammed the door shut, shivering him down into the chair before sitting across him, putting a piece of paper on the desk before grabbing a pen and clicking it on. “Speak.” 

Xavier nervously before taking a deep breath; this was the only way to stop Kiva and he knew he would be pissed but there was no other option. Celeste had been through enough with Levi; she didn’t need to go through with it from Kiva of all people.

“A will was left behind to finish what he started.” Xavier explained, watching as the man wrote down what he was saying. “One of the workers that worked for Levi; Kiva Quinbin, says he’ll do what Levi wanted; to ‘honor’ the dead man. He says he’ll kill Celestia Ludenberg with a pocket knife to make sure Levi had what he wanted in the end; victory. I have no doubt he’ll try to find her.”

“And how do you know this?”

There was no turning back, he would be selling out everyone with this. He could only hope because he was turning them all in he would gain a reduced sentence; but at least his family would be safe and sound.

“I worked for Levi.” he explained. “I worked for him along with a few others; whatever murders took place where little evidence was left was because Levi ordered us to clear up anything.”

The man’s eyes widened behind his glasses.

“You _worked_ for him?”

Xavier swallowed the last of his fears. “I did.” he answered. “He threatened to kill my family if I didn’t do whatever he said; I tell you this now, I plead guilty for my crimes while Levi was alive; I’ll gladly serve time.”

“The fact you confessed this gives enough reason to reduce the sentence. Where does Kiva live?” 

Xavier smirked smugly. “Levi Hellston’s old house.”

“Thank you, Mr…?”

“Xavier. Just call me Xavier.”

As Xavier left the office, another detective entered to find his boyfriend writing away as he held a firm expression and he knew right away his love hit a jackpot; he smiled softly, wondering what it was.

“What are you working on?” he asked.

The man looked up. “Makoto, where’s Kyoko?”

“Kyoko?” frowned Makoto. “At Celeste’s. She’s going to pop the question tonight, remember? She said she was tired of waiting.”

Byakuya sighed heavily. “Levi left a will; someone named Kiva Quinbin is planning on finishing what he started; which means Celeste is in danger. Kyoko needs to know this as soon as possible.” he stated which earned him a shock look.

Makoto felt his stomach drop. They needed to tell Kyoko as soon as possible. But what if they kept her out of this one?

* * *

Kyoko sucked in a deep breath as she walked up to Celeste’s house. She had been nervous throughout the entire day; but now she was on an entirely new level of nervous as she walked into the house and saw her ready for the date they had.

The ring was heavy in her pocket as she waited for her love. She had dressed up in a light violet suit, the ring in her jacket’s pocket in the black box, ready to be taken out and placed on Celeste’s finger where it belonged. Kyoko could only hope her love would say yes to her and would be willing to have a wedding between their friends. 

As long as they had witnesses, they would have everything done and would officially belong to one another.

When Celeste came down the stairs, Kyoko’s eyes widened at the sight and her breath hitched before she smiled softly. Celeste was wearing a long ruby dress; it was tight around her stomach and flowed around her legs, with a slit so high she couldn’t wear any underwear. Her hair was like always with her drills. Kyoko felt the ring become a whole lot heavier in her pocket.

“Wow.” Kyoko breathed. 

Celeste smiled. “A suit?”

“I don’t wear dresses.” Kyoko replied with a shrug. “But I don’t think you mind at all.”

“I don’t.” Celeste smirked. “It suits you.”

Kyoko smiled in return, hoping she wouldn’t notice how she was hiding something before she took her hand. Hifumi gave them a nod and Kyoko nodded before taking her to their location. She knew the forest was out of question so she chose the hills where they could easily see the stars; she hoped it would be as nice as the forest once was. 

It would be their special place, not the forest; that was Levi and Eleanor’s place. This would be their place where they would come to let loose and relax, allowing the troubles of life to wash away for a single moment.

From what she could see, Celeste was happy with the location as she leaned against Kyoko’s shoulder to gaze out at them; but she noticed how her breath was slightly uneasy and knew right away she wasn’t too sure they were safe, so she took Celeste’s hand into hers and gave it a tight squeeze. 

Reassuring her everything would be okay with her here.

“It’s okay.” Kyoko whispered. “I’m here, nothing bad will happen.”

Celeste nodded, remembering Hifumi’s words. “Kyoko…” she trailed off. “Look, I have to tell you something.”

Kyoko felt slightly nervous. “What is it?” 

“I’m still uncertain he didn’t leave a will that—” she was cut off by Kyoko deeply kissing her, making her moan slightly when she felt her tongue poke at her lips. She pulled away after a few moments of kissing. “Kyoko, mon cher, please—”

“I know.” Kyoko breathed out. “I know. If he did, I’ll protect you, I promise. I’ll stay with you whenever you want; I’ll work extra hard to make sure you’re not targeted by anyone.”

Celeste smiled slightly, her lips curling upwards. “Promise?” her accent was gone and for once, she allowed Taeko to come out. Kyoko leaned in once more and kissed deeply again, pulling her in tightly.

“Promise.” she whispered against her lips.

The two kissed for a little more before Kyoko to pour them some wine she had brought with him and Celeste smirked as she took a sip of the red wine. The stars were brightly shining as they sat underneath a tree on a blanket. The box’s weight was slowly getting lighter as Kyoko knew the time was nearing.

After a while of watching the stars and drinking wine ( those they drank it slowly to ensure they wouldn’t be drunk ), Kyoko reached into her pocket and grasped the box tightly before pulling it out, placing it beside her.

“Hey, baby?” she hummed. “Can I ask you something?”

“What would that be, mon cher?”

Kyoko took a deep breath.

This was it.

“I had been thinking lately; about us and other things.” Kyoko confessed, feeling her heart starting to pound as she neared the important question with each word she had spoken. “I know what I want. We both know at one point or another, we’ll want to quit on us but I don’t want that. At all.”

Celeste nodded, wanting the same.

“I love you and you love me; I know it for a fact. I don’t want to share you with anyone else; you’re mine and only mine. I want you to be mine officially.” Kyoko said, becoming slightly braver. 

She opened to open the box and grabbed the ring, tightly gripping it in her hand. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the slightly confused, slightly flushed expression her love wore.

“So… here’s my question…”

Celeste’s eyes widened when she saw the silver ring with the rubies.

“Will you marry me?”

Celeste didn’t respond and Kyoko felt her breath hitch in pure nerves as she watched her love struggle to respond before she noticed the tears in Celeste’s eyes and smiled. She knew her answer as she watched Celeste nod her head.

“…yes…” 

Kyoko’s smile got bigger. “You will?”

“I will. I’ll marry you.”

Kyoko kissed her deeply as she slid the ring onto her finger, over the moon to know this was real. Nothing could ruin this moment. Celeste was going to be hers and hers alone and she would be Celeste’s.

This was the happiest moment in their entire lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy bois guess who's getting married in this fic 😄😄😄  
> Also, Xavier + courage = unexpected Hero


	27. Arrest and Marriage

Kiva cursed when he saw the cop cars in front of Levi’s house and immediately knew what had happened. Xavier had told them; he had gone out of his way to tell the cops everything he knew about what happened and now, the gig was up. He grumbled angrily as the doors were thrown open.

He folded his arms, scowling at them heavily while the others were still with fear as two men came up to Kiva, both were frowning deeply as the other cops moved to arrest the other servants.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Kiva snapped. “Get off of us!”

“Not happening.” the younger looking man said. “Kiva Quinbin, you’re under arrest for an planned murder along with countless of other murders throughout the years Levi Hellston was alive. You have the right to remain silent.”

Kiva frowned. “What proof do you have?”

“Xavier reported this to us.” the older man with glasses stated. “That’s more than enough proof with us and considering Levi Hellston’s attempt of murder on Celestia Ludenberg, along with all victims being gamblers; we have all right to believe his words.”

Someone gasped as their eyes widened and Kiva knew instantly the gig was up. He scowled deeply as the cops’ eyes flicked over before a smug expression appeared on their faces. 

Kiva desperately wished to slap them.

“You’ll have a nice time in the slammer, Kiva.” the man smirked. “But don’t worry, Celestia Ludenberg sends her regards along with Xavier and everyone else in this world.”

“I didn’t do anything!” snapped Kiva. “This is bullshit! You can’t do this to me! Do you have any idea as to whom I am?”

“A murderer.” replied the man with glasses. “According to Xavier, all files are located within Levi’s old office which is being searched through right now. All victims and deaths are recorded there, and it gives us all missing information.”

“A win-win for us.” added the younger man with a wink.

Kiva scowled. “Bullshit.”

A cop came back with a bunch of files in his hands, along with his buddy holding other files, and it made all the servants pale in realization at how they knew they were going to be sentenced for life; Levi hadn’t burnt them like he said he would do. This was backfiring and the only one who would get the lighter punishment was Xavier himself. 

Kiva gritted his teeth but knew there was nothing he could do; they had lost and Levi’s will was lost to time now.

“Son of a bitch…”

The glasses-wearing detective smirked. “Got anything to say?” 

“Fuck you.” Kiva spat. “Fuck you all.”

“Tell it to the judge, Quinbin!” a cop harshly smacked him on the head before pulling him to his feet.

As the servants were led outside the house, the two detectives sighed heavily as they slumped down on the comfortable couch. Finally, after deciding to keep Kyoko out of this, it was done and now Levi could finally be written out of history from this era. He would become an old folktale and everything would be okay.

“Well… that happened.”

“It did indeed, Makoto.”

Makoto shifted next to him, looking around to see they were alone and smiled softly, leaning his head against Byakuya’s shoulder. “Hey, hun?”

“Hmm?”

“We should tell them the good news.”

Byakuya shook his head. “It’s better if they didn’t know.” he replied. “They’re going to be married after all if Celeste said yes. They deserve to be blindsided to this.”

“Alright… if you say so.”

* * *

Kyoko had been so focused on Celeste that she barely noticed how there was an upcoming trial. Xavier had been in the office much more to help them get all the details settled out and he was surprised to know Byakuya and Makoto managed to get him out of the sentence, saying because he stepped up, they thought it would be easier to put him on community service for the next couple of weeks.

Apart from planning the wedding, and asking Byakuya to marry them as if someone had a marriage license, they could marry anyone. He had been honored and smirked as he said he could borrow his uncle’s license; saying he was doing it for two friends and his uncle didn’t think twice.

Celeste and Hifumi had been dress shopping and under Celeste’s request ( “You are wearing that damn suit at the wedding, mon cher!” ), Kyoko was planning on wearing the suit she had proposed in. There was one dress Kyoko wanted to see her love in and it was the red one, but she knew that displayed much more than she wanted Celeste to show off. 

If there was one thing that she didn’t like; it was not being able to see what type of a dress Celeste had gotten. Hifumi wouldn’t let her see and Makoto had told her it was bad luck, but Kyoko just wanted to know what Celeste’s dress looked like.

She knew it couldn’t be white; Celeste would rather die than wear a fully white dress.

The pair had been blissfully ignorant while the trail went on. Kiva and the others got sentenced when Xavier showed up on behalf of Celeste, knowing exactly what had happened from the newspaper and from what Kiva had told him the day Levi had died. He had helped Kiva get sentenced and watched as the man was dragged away in pure happiness and relief his family was safe.

Nothing would happen like this again and Celeste was safe from harm.

Hopefully.

On the day of the wedding, both respective girls had been nervous. Kyoko was biting her lip as she paced around in the small private area Byakuya had managed to snag from his family, and Celeste was dropped dead nervous Kyoko would change her mind.

“It’ll be fine!” Makoto reassured Kyoko. “She’s probably on her way now.”

Kyoko nodded, trying to calm down before Celeste got here. 

Hifumi was trying to calm his friend down the best he could while he fixed the back of Celeste’s black dress. It was in a somewhat similar style to that of the red dress; modest in the front but in the back, it was completely opened and dipped to just above her ass. There was also a thigh-high slit.

“You know she wouldn’t change her mind.” Hifumi stated casually. “She loves you to death and you want to believe she’s going to change her mind about marrying you?”

Celeste sighed. “It’s… difficult, Hifumi. My trust still isn’t there with people yet.” she explained with a slight dejected tone. 

“None of that now.” Hifumi grinned, flicking her on the forehead. “Not on this day.”

“Oui, you’re right…”

There was a still sad expression on her face and Hifumi knew why. He sucked in a sharp breath; he knew she wouldn’t want it to be spoken, but it had to be spoken.

“You wish Levi was here.” Hifumi said as it wasn’t a question.

“Despite everything…” Celeste sucked in a sharp breath. “I still love him like the father I never had growing up in my real family. He gave me everything and tried to kill me; but deep down, I think he was just growing ill. I still love him, Hifumi! Does that make me insane?”

“No.” Hifumi shook his head. “It doesn’t. I think deep down he still loved you too. Which is why, in spirit, he’s passing you on to Kyoko; he’s giving her the chance to marry you and prove he was wrong while he was alive about your love.”

Celeste smiled. “I hope that’s correct.”

“It is. Now, let’s get you married.” 

Celeste sucked in a sharp breath before nodding. She could only hope Levi was happy for her in the very end, despite everything he did when he was alive.

Soon enough, she would be Kyoko’s.

* * *

“What’s wrong?” Kyoko asked her _wife._

After saying their I do’s to each other and staying with their friends for a while, they had headed back to Celeste’s house. Both had decided they would live there instead; it was nice and close enough to the casino where Celeste would gamble.

As of now, they were cuddling in their bed.

“I…” Celeste began, cuddling into her wife’s side even more, looking at the golden band on her ring finger. “Even after everything; I still fucking love him.”

“You still love Levi?” Kyoko asked. “I didn’t think you would.”

Celeste closed her eyes. “He wasn’t my father, but he was still… a part of me. He was someone who loved and cared for me while growing up.” she explained. “I believed whatever he said because he loved me. Hifumi had said, before our wedding, that this was him passing me onto you to prove him wrong.”

“Do you believe that was him doing that?”

“I want to.”

Kyoko smiled softly as she kissed Celeste’s head. “Then, it’s what he was doing.” she said, even though she didn’t want to even remotely paint Levi in a good light to her wife; she had to make sure Celeste was okay. 

She doubt Levi was doing just that, but if Celeste wanting to believe it; then they would believe that was what the dead man was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got lazy half way through writing this, so like,  
> ya'll can imagine what their vows are in your own words so everyone's happy because, like, I imagine everyone sees them saying different things to each other; so this way, everyone's happy.  
> Also, Kyoko's reaction to the dress was purely, "Fuck yeah, that's my wife!"


	28. Epilogue

When Kyoko arrived home from work she was greeted by two people; one that stole her heart from first sight and the second stole her heart by purely opening their eyes. She smiled as she held out her arms, allowing the little body to crash into her own as she picked them up, planting a kiss to their cheek.

“Hello.” Kyoko chuckled. “What’s with the cheeky grin? You’re acting like someone was caught stealing candy. What happened?”

Another sound of a giggle came as the person nuzzled into her neck. Kyoko laughed as she ran her gloved fingers through their soft black hair with a hint of lavender. It reminded her so much of Celeste’s black hair. She didn’t know how her wife did it; but she had managed to find someone who looked similar to Kyoko and soon enough, the pair were expecting a baby.

“I caught mama lying!”

Kyoko snickered at the tone; there was no doubt in her mind. Celeste had always been playing cards with their child whenever she was at work. This was no different. “Mama was caught lying by you because you two were playing cards?” 

The child nodded with such an innocent look. “Uh huh.”

A new voice interrupted the pair. “He gets that from you.” Kyoko’s eyes softened even more at the sight of her wife; dressed in a comfortable outfit. “He still always manages to lose whenever we play.”

“He can’t always tell what your moves are going to be.” Kyoko winked as she set their son down on the ground despite the pout. 

Their son whined as he folded his arms. “I wanted to win.” he stuck out his tongue.

“Nikolai, don’t worry; there’s plenty of time to beat mama.” Kyoko promised, tapping him on the head, proceeding to run her hand through his slightly spiked hair.

“But daddy!” 

The moment Nikolai’s ruby eyes locked with her purple ones, Kyoko felt her heart tug at the sight. He was so much like his mother that it nearly made Kyoko cave in and give him whatever he wanted; but she somehow managed to stay strong against her son.

“No buts.” Kyoko stated, flicking him on the forehead. 

The four year old pouted slightly before clumping onto her leg. “Yes, daddy.” he grinned. 

She couldn’t help but laugh; her son was truly something.

* * *

If anyone asked why Nikolai called Kyoko dad instead of mum, Kyoko would repeatedly say Celeste had drilled it into their son’s head at a young age. The four year old didn’t think anything was wrong and kept up his habits of calling Kyoko dad and Celeste mom; if anyone told him otherwise, he’d go running to his parents and tell them.

There was no doubt the boy was smart and good at cards, always playing with his friends and winning thanks to the practice with Celeste. Nikolai would always be found playing against Makoto and Byakuya’s little girl, Misao. 

As of right now, Byakuya was over with Misao, speaking with Kyoko as Celeste and Makoto were out grabbing a few things at the store for dinner. Nikolai and Misao played cards as their parents watched the game play out.

“Is he ever going to grow out of calling you dad?” Byakuya asked as he brought the glass filled with wine up to his lips.

Kyoko shrugged. “I have no clue.”

Byakuya watched as Nikolai won once more with a smug smirk that mirrored the victorious smirk of Celeste. “He’s a little gambler.” he hummed. “It seems Celeste is raising a little gambler while you’re at work.”

“I have no doubt that’s what she’s doing.” Kyoko chuckled. “Nikolai is always asking to learn new games; wanting to play against her and even begs her to bring him with her to the casino whenever she’s about to leave.” 

“Shouldn’t he be asleep then?”

Kyoko sighed. “He’s four. He’s not that tired much, especially when we cave and give him hot chocolate in Winter or let him watch a movie with us.” unfortunately the downside to the movie aspect, they couldn’t spend their private time doing whatever they enjoyed.

With Nikolai, it had to be family friendly much to Kyoko’s disappointment. 

“I suspect you dislike that sometime.” Byakuya replied.

Kyoko rolled her eyes. “I won’t lie; I do, sometimes.”

“I think I know how you would like to spend that time.”

“Shut up, Byakuya.”

When Makoto and Celeste opened the door, Nikolai was on his feet within an instant, ignoring the way his cards flew as he dashed over to his mother. Misao smiled happily at the sight of her father as she watched her friend clump onto Celeste’s leg. Kyoko couldn’t help but giggle at the sight; Nikolai was always a mama’s boy. 

Dinner with the two families was calm as the kids rambled on about the game and how Nikolai had supposedly cheated but he kept denying that he did; Celeste smirked behind her glass, wordlessly saying how that was her boy.

It wasn’t until after dinner when Nikolai and Misao were eating their dessert that he asked the million dollar question that the pair had been betting on when it would be asked. They knew there was no dodging the question; it was nearly impossible at this point in time.

“Mama, daddy.” Nikolai said innocently. “Who’s Levi?”

Celeste nearly broke her glass. Makoto’s eyes widened. Byakuya choked on his drink. Kyoko sucked in a sharp breath. The kids exchanged looks before glancing back at their respective parents.

“Nikolai…” Kyoko began cautiously as she watched her wife’s expression. “Where did you learn that name, sweetheart?”

“Uncle Hifumi was talking about someone named Levi.” Nikolai replied, unaware what he was doing to his mother as he kept speaking about the deceased man.

Despite getting over him, he was still a touchy subject for Celeste; always managing to spike the feeling of fear and sadness deep down inside.

Kyoko silently swore she was going to kill Hifumi for letting Nikolai hear that name.

“He was…” Kyoko trailed off before taking a deep breath. “Levi was a bad man, sweetheart. Well, not always a bad man, but in his last few moments he was a bad man; and we don’t speak about him.”

“Why?” asked Nikolai, exchanging a look with Misao.

Byakuya took over.

“He hurt your mother.” he answered and they watched little Nikolai’s eyes widened in shock and disbelief. Celeste hugged herself silently, Kyoko quickly pulled her in close; not wanting to see her cry. “That’s why we don’t speak about him, okay?”

“What did he do?” this time, Misao asked it.

Makoto sighed. “You’re not old enough to know.” 

Nikolai jumped to his feet and crawled into Celeste’s lap, hugging her tightly as he nuzzled into her neck; she silently wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his back as she felt him shaking.

“Schatz, what’s the matter?” Celeste cooed, speaking German slightly with his nickname. 

“He hurt you, mama!” Nikolai cried. “Why he hurt you?”

Kyoko winced. “Levi wasn’t… right in his mind.” she explained gently. “He was… ill and made a horrible decision.” 

“But _why?_ ” 

Celeste sucked in a sharp breath, placing her forehead against her son’s. “He was missing his wife, schatz.” she whispered. “She had died before him; it was catching up to him and he lost control over his anger; people make bad decisions when they’re mad, scared, or stressed…”

Nikolai nodded, taking in his mother’s words. “Mama okay, though?”

“Yes, mama’s okay.” 

Even if it did take therapy to help lessen the effects of the trauma, everything was okay now and so was she. The therapy was still going on but the appointments weren’t weekly but monthly if she needed them. Kyoko managed to convince her to have an appointment made if she had a nightmare that made her feel like it had just happened all over again.

Unfortunately, during the pregnancy with Nikolai, nightmares had been a weekly occurrence. Which meant the therapy appointments had also been weekly. At one point, Celeste had been deathly afraid she was going to lose their son due to the trauma but thankfully, Nikolai had been born healthy. 

When he was born, both had agreed to not name him after Levi despite the sudden urge Celeste had to give the name a second chance. Kyoko had convinced her otherwise, silently thinking her love would ignore their child due to the name and memories that came with it. 

In the end, they had agreed upon Nikolai Kenji Kirigiri. 

Kyoko smiled at the sight of her son being protective over Celeste like she was. Whenever someone came up to them, and Celeste tensed up, Nikolai would frown and stand in front of his mother. It made them both chuckle at the sight as Celeste relaxed and patted his head. 

He was, in all sense, a mini Kyoko when it came to protecting Celeste.

“Y’know, you’d be a good knight.” Makoto grinned, watching as a certain gleam appeared in Nikolai’s eyes. 

“Really?”

Makoto’s grin got wider as he nodded, picking up Misao. “Yeah! You’d be a great knight! Especially when it comes to protecting both your mom and Misao.” 

“Dadddyyy!” Misao whined, a slight flush appearing much to Byakuya’s annoyance.

Nikolai frowned at the thought and shook his head. “Misao can protect herself!” he said, sticking out his tongue. “Mama is more important.”

Kyoko smirked. “She is.”

Byakuya chuckled as he agreed, happy to know Nikolai wasn’t going to agree to protecting his baby girl. He knew what Makoto was implying and the slight flush confirmed it. 

Celeste chuckled as she kissed her son’s head.

* * *

Later at night, Kyoko and Celeste had just finished putting Nikolai to bed when Kyoko noticed her wife’s expression and sucked in a sharp breath as she realized what expression she had on. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked softly as she shut Nikolai’s door. 

Celeste swallowed. “Nikolai’s comment about Levi…” she whispered. “It got me thinking about him again; Kyoko, I badly wanted to name our son after him…” 

“I know.” Kyoko said, quietly. “But I just kept thinking what if the name brought the memories up again and— I got scared of what would happen.” 

Celeste shook her head, wiping her eyes to keep any tears from falling down. “It’s not that, I wouldn’t dare to ignore our son because of a simple name; would it hurt to say the name? Yes, but I would get used to it.” she mumbled. “But… I would have been naming him after a _murderer!_ I couldn’t have that…”

Kyoko gave her a sad expression before pulling her into an embrace. “Baby, it’s okay. If we did name Nikolai after him… it wouldn’t have been what he was in his last moments but before you knew the truth; before it all happened.” she whispered, kissing Celeste deeply. 

Her wife gave a hum in reply, kissing back before pulling away with a smile. Kyoko grinned before kissing her again. It wasn’t until Celeste pulled away and took her by the hand did she realize what was going to happen, and she grinned widely.

“Tonight?” Kyoko asked.

“I’ve been craving for it.” Celeste winked before leaning into whisper. “Plus, I’ve got a surprise for you. Consider it… an early birthday present.”

Kyoko flushed but her grin remained.

“I definitely don’t mind that.”

“I didn’t think you would.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll enjoy this last chapter?  
> Cause we got the kiddos of the couples!  
> Also, yes, Celeste did drill it into Nikolai's head to call Kyoko daddy XD  
> Why? Because I can see it happening XD


End file.
